There's Something Wrong Here
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: InuYasha's been hiding from his father for 14 years, now that he's in trouble with the wrong person he finds himself being hunted by the one bounty hunter he never wanted to see. His elder brother Sesshomaru with odd feelings bubbling up what is he to do! UPDATE: Rating has been upped due to me rethinking the themes and future fight scenes.
1. Prolouge

**Lunny: Okay, so here's the deal. BEFORE I finish up "Renewed Time" I am publishing the Prologue for each of the five stories I have in the works…based on the votes in the poll the following TWO WEEKS, dictates on which story will take the spotlight first… (For example if The Phantomhive Opera gets the most votes it'll be the first to be completed….) So, vote based on the Prologue and the Summary given in my Profile...please.**

**Solarius: Your input and cooperation is greatly appreciated.**

**Cold: Now…the Prologue for "There's Something Wrong Here"…**

**Lunny: Big note…this is contains Character Death…**

**Prologue**

In a city run by demons, Izayoi found it dangerous to follow your heart. She married one demon out of necessity and then after six children (some of which weren't even by her) she finds the man that she truly feels love for. After a passionate courtship between them; her husband granted her a divorce convincing her that he wasn't as heartless as everyone thought.

She dated the other man for two years before finding she was with child; keeping the child secret from all involved she was safe. Her ex-husband showed his true colors after five years, she received a threatening letter and knew it to be a guarantee.

Izayoi West* glanced back quickly at the Saimyosho, slender men with wasp like wings folded along their backs as they stalked her and her 5 year old son, InuYasha. The woman glanced down at the innocent child who was the spitting image of his father. He had silver hair with a small pair of puppy ears and amber-gold eyes all traits he inherited from his father.

The women stopped as she walked into the cities darker area, the Saimyosho were right behind her stalking her movements. Clutching her young sons hand she knew that those men wouldn't stop until she and her son were dead.

"InuYasha, when I tell you too…run and don't look back. All right?" she muttered down to him. The child looked up in wonderment.

"Why momma?" he asked.

"Just please, do as I say." her voice was trembling and pleading.

"I will." he promised.

Izayoi smiled at him and as they came to a corner she knew, she let go of his hand. The Saimyosho acted as they started to charge forward. Pushing him gently into a nearby alley Izayoi watched as the child stumbled forward.

"Tractus! I know you're here…watch out for InuYasha! Please!" Izayoi cried as the Saimyosho came upon her.

InuYasha turned and saw his mother's last moments, feeling hands grab his shoulders the child looked up into bright violet eyes in a whirl of black. Tractus picked up the traumatized child and whisked him into the darkness of the city that even Naraku Nether would never step into.

~2 years later~

7 year old, InuYasha sat as he looked at a newspaper picture of his father; Taisho West**, elder half-brother Sesshomaru and step-mother Inukimi. Tractus walked up next to the young child, her short black hair sweeping to the left side of her head and bright violet eyes focused on the child. She sat down and looked at the picture.

"Tractus, what's my Dad like?" the child asked.

"A lot like you. He's headstrong, stubborn and never gives up." Tractus said with a smile.

"So…he misses Mom too?" InuYasha muttered.

"I would assume. What brought that question on?" Tractus asked looking at him from the side.

"I'm not going to reveal myself…I found out that the Saimyosho work for some guy named Naraku Nether. I wanna get back at him for murdering Mom." InuYasha said with a slight growl. Tractus noted the red hue to his bright eyes.

"Really?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Was the flat answer she received.

"Then my idea will work." Tractus sounded proud.

"What idea?" InuYasha asked looking at her.

"The best way to get back at someone in power around here…is to steal from them bit by bit until they're most prized thing is uncovered. I'm working on a list of things that will reach that goal…it'll take time, but-" Tractus smiled in surprise as the child jumped in his seat in excitement.

"Let's do it!" the child cried.

"We got to gather our group and we need to train you up some kiddo." The elder female said playfully ruffling the child's long hair.

InuYasha looked at the picture of his Dad, "When I get back at Naraku…then I'll reveal myself to my Dad. Wonder if he even knows I exist?"

Tractus never answered the child, for she knew that Taisho was searching franticly for the child that was revealed to him by Izayoi's Will. It took all of her connections to keep him hidden and frankly she was getting irritated by Taisho's constant search.

"All right InuYasha…" she walked away and turned to see the child smile at the picture of the family he never knew, crossing her arms she muttered to herself "There's something wrong here…"***

**TBC**

**Lunny: Whew…side notes:**

***Leave me alone…I don't know what the Japanese word for West is…**

****Its part of his title! I know it's not his real name, but I never learned it!**

*****What do you think she means by that?**

**Solarius: These Prologues are getting shorter I think…**

**Lunny: STFU!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Perfect Heist

**Lunny: So, here we are…the first Chapter of "There's Something Wrong Here"…**

**Solarius: Warnings…**

**Cold: Future InuSibling-Incest…hinted at or downright violence…drama and Character Death…oh and some Author Rambles at start and finish of each Chapter.**

**Lunny: Thanks guys…*rolls eyes* I'll let you all know now…Incest is WAY out of my comfort zone…but, I saw a few pics and read a few Fics that convinced me to try my hand in it. Hope you guys enjoy this little slice of my world!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Perfect Heist**

The six youths each looked in a different direction as the light briefly light up the area they were sneaking by. Amber eyes glanced down to twin brown eyes that shared slight worry, darker warmer brown eyes looked down to a pair of childish green which were looking the lock before them over, bright red scanned the area for any immediate threat to the others. The Amber eyes looked over to the bright red and a fanged smirk appeared when the owner of those eyes was granted a nod of clearance.

"All right you losers…who's ready to snag those cargo plans eh?" a cocky self-confident voice asked quietly.

"We are if the kid would hurry it up!" one of the twin brown eyes hissed in a mature female voice.

"Why don't you try this sometime, old lady!" the green eyed 'kid' hissed back.

"Don't you two start!" the darker brown eyes muttered cutting the argument before it could start. The bright red eyes belonging to a female cat demon rolled in irritation at the scene behind her. The last member and other half of the twin brown eyes sighed as her elder sister and the youngest member of their thief ring weighed their silent war. At another low sound from the darker set of eyes of the eldest member/female the two stopped.

"Oy, Shippo…usually you take shorter time waking up in the morning!" the amber eyes shot to the lock picker.

"Shut it, InuYasha!" Shippo shot back at the eldest male in the group. InuYasha let out a huff and flicked a wayward strand of white hair behind his shoulder. The twin girls both exchanged quick smiles at the two boys before focusing on their tasks as lookouts when Shippo made a 'aha' noise as the lock pop open and the group silently filed in. The elder of the two waited in the shadow of the front door and their only way in and out; while the younger one waited at the mid-point with a clear view to watch out for her friends.

"Kagome, Kikyo make sure you two keep your ears perked as well as your eyes!" the eldest female whispered to the twins; Kikyo at the entrance nodded while Kagome smiled. At the entrance bright red eyes stayed; waiting by the tire of a beat up car.

Kikyo looked to them whispering in amusement, "…Kirara…"

"Sango…where are those plans?" InuYasha asked their eldest member.

Dark brown eyes focused on him, "Third drawer on the left hand side of the main office desk."

Shippo was at the top of the stairs and waiting for the other two as they quietly ascended. Once there the two were pleasantly surprised when the youth opened the door, showing he was already done by the time they reached him.

"Nice work, kid." InuYasha muttered in praise as he and Sango walked past. Shippo would never admit it, but he was happy to receive praise from the elder male. The youth stayed by the door in wait for the retreat signal while the two eldest members walked in and politely searched for the cargo plans that they were sent after.

"So, who do these cargo plans benefit?" Sango muttered in question to InuYasha.

"Tractus said that they were for the local bounty hunters and mercenaries. Something about their supplies and weapon restock." He answered her quietly.

Sango briefly paused before glancing worriedly at the other, "Is that wise?"

"I don't think so…but, we're getting paid about $100 each for this job." InuYasha told her with a pointed look to Shippo.

Sango nodded knowing that the less pay meant Tractus was saving up the rest for one of the gang to actually achieve something with their life. The eldest girl smiled as she remembered that Tractus was paying for the apartments that most of the gang lived in. Giving some the family that they needed and all the company that made them as close as they were.

The twins, Kikyo and Kagome Higarashi* were the only ones with a stable family, but the two girls spent most of their free time with the gang. Their mother has met the group, but only when the gang was invited for dinner a few times over the years. Their younger brother Sota and younger sister Kaede both had their fantasies about where their sisters went but they are both off track. Both girls share the same shade of black hair, with the only difference being that Kikyo's hair is waist length while Kagome's is a little past her shoulders in slight waves; they also have the same shade of medium brown eyes.

Shippo Fyre** is an orphan whose father mysteriously died in his dojo; the dojo was soon after taken over by the Thunder Brothers: Hiten and Maten, with their younger sister Soten. The Brothers worked for one Naraku Nether as the dojo served as a training ground for Naraku's Saimyosho. Naraku Nether was the Shadow King of their fair city and had the disposition to back it up. Shippo has his father's orange hair, but his mother's floral green eyes.

Sango Hunter*** is the eldest of three children, she was in charge of her younger brother Kohaku and younger sister Rin. The three siblings lost their mother as she died giving birth to Rin, their father later died when walking home an innocent bystander to the murder of an unnamed young woman. So, Tractus approached the young Sango with an offer to protect the two youngsters if the elder would use her excellent memory for a backwater way of Justice. Sango and her siblings share the same shade of dark brown hair, while Kohaku's eyes were slightly brighter than Sango's dark brown ones; Rin shared her brother's eye color.

Kirara is a cat demon who's always been with the group and acts like a mother when the need calls for it. In their city which is ruled by demons and humans have a bare foothold one like Kirara is commonplace. She was raised by humans as her mother was killed when she was newborn. She has the ability to take a cat form with two tails or the form of a human female looking around the age of seventeen years. She has twin cat tails that curl around to her ankles that are tan tipped in black, her hair is short in front with black bangs that frame her face while the rest flows to her elbows in tan waves. A pair of cat ears tipped in black sit at the top of her head and her bright eyes are pools of red with black slits; she has long claws and fangs.

InuYasha was an unknown factor in the group as no one was ever told his last name. He was a half-demon with a strong resemblance to the well-known Taisho West, Tractus claimed that InuYasha was half dog demon meaning of course he would look like a fellow dog demon and that there was no connection whatsoever between the two. His long fluffy white hair ended just past his rear and bright amber eyes were always ready to deal out a glare or two. At the top of his head sat pair of small dog ears and usually his nails were longer than average; unless you really angered him or threatened his life then you'd have to deal with a demon with red pools for eyes(much like Kirara; just a lot scarier), a demon marking on either cheek, much longer nails and well…let's just say you don't wanna feel his bite.

Tractus the one who deals out their tasks and the main supporter behind the group's lives, is an odd woman to say the least. Everyone seems to know of her; while those who owe her a favor or two have mixed feelings about her, those who are under her care generally respect her and those who have felt her bite really hate her. She's not really tall, actually she's shorter than Kagome by a few inches with short black hair that sweeps over towards the left half of her face and curls inward to bob around her jaw-line. Her eerily bright violet eyes could have InuYasha pausing if his demon blood overtakes him, with others her mere glare could have them freezing with an unnamed emotion. If angered she grows black feathered wings that sit just between her shoulder blades, a pair of fluffy black cat ears pop out of the crown of her head and a fluffy black cat tail twines itself around her waist as well; naturally her nails and fangs are longer than most.

(Sorry...Got a tad off track there…)

InuYasha and Sango found the cargo plans they were looking for. At a short signal from InuYasha Shippo and the others escaped, the youngster easily relocking the doors and virtually erasing their trail. The youths filed into the 'beat-up' car that Kirara was hiding by and after making sure that no one noticed them Kirara started it up. The engine was quiet and the metal body fell away quickly as the four-wheeler took off into the back alleys that it could travel through and to the old warehouse that served as Tractus' home.

* * *

><p>Taisho West reclined back in his favorite armchair reflecting on the childhood he provided his eldest son; Sesshomaru. Lowering his head into a hand he shuddered at the pictures sent to him of the infant that was his youngest son; InuYasha. The pictures were together with a letter that was a simple phrase <em>"It is the Will of Izayoi that you know of the son you theoretically named through your talks with her…InuYasha…"<em>

"Inu…Yasha, why are you and Izayoi not by my side? What have I done wrong?" the demon muttered more to himself than anyone else.

In the shadows of the door to his father's study, the full demon Sesshomaru glanced down to the picture of his infant half-brother: InuYasha. Feeling nothing the demon placed the framed picture back onto the hallway table that was bathed in the light of the study behind him. Fourteen years ago another picture was sent, one of a five year old child holding a ball with a childish smile. Sesshomaru found himself wishing that his Father wouldn't hide that sad look whenever he sees a child around that age, the demon was curious as to what power traits the child inherited from their esteemed Father. Returning to his private study in the large mansion that his Father built the male sat and flicked his glance towards a letter that was sent to him a year ago. It was simple: _"He's grown well…Eighteen years without your Father's Guidance will come back and smack him, but I'm sure as his elder brother you'll help in your own way to strengthen him."_

"Tch. Whoever this writer is severely expects the impossible from the one who cares not for that half-breed whelp." Sesshomaru muttered coldly.

* * *

><p>Tractus sneezed in mid-sentence, waving a hand to the group she went on.<p>

* * *

><p>Inukimi sighed as she reread one of her favorite books. Thinking back on Taisho's affair the demoness was impressed with how she handled it, of course now she was in her own wing of the mansion after smacking Taisho when she found out about his other son. She didn't take that little bit of info too well.<p>

"A child, huh? Wonder if his mother raised him proper like a demon or a human?" she muttered to herself; some part of her mothering nature giving a small care for the child she knew nothing about.

* * *

><p>Tractus looked at the group as they reclined and joked around after their recent success. She looked down at the cargo plans and smirked.<p>

_Got you Naraku…so, your planning to use that thing huh?_ She thought with a sigh.

InuYasha looked up at her, "Well?"

"What does it say?" Shippo asked with all the childish glee he had.

Tractus chuckled, "Sadly whatever it was that being transported is already here…but, this tells us where. Guys, I won't lie when I say if you all do this job there's a huge chance that you'll get the attention of something as bad as me when I'm pissed."

The group was quiet before InuYasha laughed heartily, Tractus picked up a note of hollowness before he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Thankfully none of us have ever seen you pissed. So, I'm all ready to do this." He said Tractus knew better than to trust his words. He was in this for vengeance and now it was within sight, there was no way he was backing out now.

"I'm with InuYasha!" Shippo chirped up, Tractus caught InuYasha's brief panicked expression before he masked it with his classic smirk.

"As are we..." Kikyo said supported by a nod from her twin sister. Again Tractus caught InuYasha's worried look before he masked it.

Sango seemed hesitant leaning back in the couch next to the twins, after a moment she sighed, "There's no way I'm leaving you all to take care of yourselves…you'll need me to remember what Tractus tells us…you guys are horrible at recalling her warnings."

At Kirara's affirmative growl of her attending the mission as well Tractus glanced to InuYasha, his worry and concern for his comrades something of a relief to her.

"Well, I can say right now that we're acting at 10pm tomorrow night. Go home and get some rest guys…you all will need it." She muttered the last part as the group filed out.

InuYasha stopped at the door, "I need to ask Tractus a few questions. Shippo, take all the hot water and I'll make sure you wake up next to a horse head." The half-breed growled out.

Shippo stuck out his tongue and hopped onto Kirara's shoulders. The humanoid cat demon looked back to InuYasha and nodded; he returned the nod as he went back inside.

Tractus leaned back as she watched him walk in, "You know…I've seen so many pictures and live interviews of your Father…you really are his spitting image."

"Shut it." InuYasha snapped with a hollow growl, Tractus learned that InuYasha craved those comments on how he was similar to his father. She smiled and gestured to the couch in front of her. InuYasha sat with a level look to the elder.

"You're upset that I let them all speak up." Tractus concluded.

"Why did you let them…?" InuYasha asked sharply.

"It was their choice, I told all of you at the start of this plan that this was the final mission before I retired you guys and moved on to my next little thief ring." Tractus said picking up a framed picture from the box next to her. She glanced to InuYasha and tossed it to him. He caught a framed picture of his Father, Elder Half-Brother and Step-Mother his breath hitched as he looked at the family that he longed for. Tractus studied his reaction before heaving a silent sigh, regretting not sending a current picture to Taisho when the youth turned eighteen.

"After this…how am I going to reveal myself to Dad?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"I figured that I would arrange everything. Naraku Nether won't stop when he finds that you're alive. You and I both know that InuYasha, when this is over…everyone is going into hiding. I won't have that bastard destroy the family I created within the group." Tractus said with a small growl underlining her words.

InuYasha flashed his trademark smirk, "Then what are we waiting for…let's kick him where it hurts!"

Tractus smiled and watched as the youth bounded up, he handed back the picture then left with a careless wave.

Leaning back the female looked at the picture tracing the gap between the eldest son and his father, "There's something wrong here…"

**TBC**

**Lunny: Yes, its short…but a lot of detail and some background is here so I think it makes up for it…no worries, next chapter will be a chaotic one that (I'm hoping) at some point has you guys laughing your heads off. Oh and due to prior engaments the next Chapter may be out on Tuesday (May 31st) or Sunday (June 4th)...I'm leaning towards Sunday...Side notes:  
><strong>

***Hope I spelled that right.**

****Japanese word for "Fire" please...**

*****Anyone know what "Hunter" is in Japanese?  
><strong>

**Solarius: Her sense of humor is odd…so, brace yourselves.**

**Cold: Review nicely please!**


	3. Chapter 2: That's Not Supposed to Happen

**Lunny: Chapter 2! Okay, here's where you guys may go "WTF?"…**

**Solarius: Her humor is very odd…even to us…**

**Cold: Yep.**

**Lunny: *glares* Anyhow. Read on fair readers and kindly review!**

**Chapter 2**

**That Wasn't Supposed to Happen!**

InuYasha looked over his supplies one last time before making sure his fingerless gloves were on and fixing his belt pouches as he left his room. Looking up to the others that were waiting he smirked.

"Well, who's ready to see what it is that Tractus wants this time?" he asked more confident than he was feeling at the moment.

Shippo hopped up, "Let's go! I can't wait to see what new locks I can come across today!"

Sango shook her head, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Shippo."

Kikyo nodded, "Sango's right. Remember the last time you did that?"

Shippo pouted, "Oh come on…it was once!"

Kagome sighed, "That cost us a month's worth of progress…"

Kirara growled lowly before looking at Sango's two younger siblings, "Wait here for us to come back…"

Kohaku nodded, "All right…Rin and I will cook up a stew for you all to eat when you get back."

The group smiled and waved as they left the apartment building.

* * *

><p>Naraku Nether leaned back in his swivel chair as he looked at the Shikon Jewel on display before him. In a glass box poised perfectly to look as if it was floating in mid-air the Jewel was a glorious sight to behold. His beady red eyes glittered with evil intent as his dark brown hair fell in waves over his shoulders. His desk was littered with framed pictures of his nine children and his wife; Izayoi. Popular gossip that he didn't quell was that she birthed a child that was his and he had her sent away to her family to spare her the shame that would surely follow. No one bad mouthed the gentle hearted woman who raised all of Naraku's nine even if very few were hers to begin with, nor did they know that he had divorced her at all.<p>

He smirked, "I can't wait to destroy West with this. All I have to do is wait for the next Blue Moon that is to occur in two months time and he's gone for good."

Outside his office stood his twin sons; Akago & Hakudoshi, the two exchanged looks before quietly disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Tractus leaned back as the twins appeared before her.<p>

"I see you two finally show your true colors…what brings Naraku's own twin sons to me…?" she asked with a knowing smirk, she was counting on these two to show now.

"Father has what he wants." Akago, the elder twin, said crossing his arms.

"Taisho West has two months to live." Hakudoshi, the younger twin, said with a small head tilt.

"If you're concerned with that…" both youths said trailing off as Tractus shook her head.

"Hardly…I have a good idea of what Taisho West's fate will be. As well as the fate of your Father, dear boys…" she said with a small nod toward a framed picture of the group that were almost there, "I suggest you two head out before my kids get here. They'll be visiting your Father's building soon…"

The twins dashed into the shadows before the doors were banged open by an excited Shippo.

"So! When do we leave?" he asked jumping in excitement.

Tractus shot a small glare to the group behind him, "Who gave overactive here sugar? I thought we agreed not to give him sugar before a task."

The group all pointed to a sheepish looking Kagome. Tractus sighed as she beckoned to the poor girl.

"I need to talk to each of you before you leave." Tractus explained to the others as she led Kagome away.

InuYasha watched as Kagome went wide eyed and then a solemn expression made its way over her features as she nodded firmly. Kagome walked back and looked at her sister.

"You're next..." She said as she sat to think about what the elder female told her. Kikyo walked over to Tractus and mentally braced herself. InuYasha and the others watched as Tractus handed Kikyo a bag with a serious look. The girl nodded and was rewarded with a smile. She was sent back and looked to Shippo.

"Tag." She said with a small smile. Shippo hopped up and then padded his way over to her. InuYasha watched as Tractus hugged him and patted his head as she talked. He went teary, but remained strong as she sent him back.

He looked at Sango, "She wants to talk to you now."

Sango nodded and walked over to Tractus. The elder smiled at her, calming her nerves then started talking. InuYasha gave up years ago in trying to read Tractus' mouth as she talked; he found that the words came out wrong in your head if you tried. Sango smiled at her and walked back to the others. Patting Kirara on the shoulder she nodded, confirming that it was the demon's turn.

Kirara walked back and Tractus seemed to relax. InuYasha noted that Kirara was the shortest talk as the two nodded to one other after Tractus said a few words then the demon walked back with a smile to InuYasha.

"She's ready for you…" the demon muttered to him. InuYasha got up and felt an overwhelming tension as he walked back to his guardian. Tractus looked at him and chuckled.

"You don't need to be so tense. I'll tell you exactly what I told the others." She said.

InuYasha breathed out, "All right…so what?"

"After this, your to go into hiding. I can't risk Naraku finding you especially so…you'll be here in the harbor with me. Naraku is fearful of the shadows that I trod…oh and I know this is late and all…but, I'm so damn proud of you." Tractus said granting InuYasha with a rare smile that he only saw when he was younger. He smiled back.

"You better be. I'm the product of your raising…" he said.

"Oh, well when you put it that way…I'm damn proud of myself then." She replied with a smirk.

The two shared a chuckle before InuYasha felt her hand on his shoulder. Smiling at him she showed her pride in those violet eyes. He nodded and turning walked back to the others.

_Oh…and Naraku Nether is your Mother's first husband…like hell he'd take that bit of info well…_she thought to herself dryly.

* * *

><p>Naraku looked at his 3rd Eldest child: Goshinki.<p>

"What do you mean by 'the twins went to Tractus Night'?" he asked, rage starting to boil.

Goshinki Nether sighed mentally kicking his two younger brothers in the rear. His ruby red eyes were a sign that he was Naraku's Son, as his shoulder length dark purple hair would say otherwise.*

"I don't know why they went there…they felt me before I could find out. All I gathered was they used Tractus' Shadows to teleport themselves to her." He said watching as his Father's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. The eldest son glanced to a family picture taken with their mother: Izayoi, momentary pain flashed through his eyes as he remembered her face briefly. Naraku noticed no change in his son as he fumed over what to do.

"Set a trap. Have the Saimyosho waiting for whoever she sends. Have the cameras trained on the Jewel…Tractus will know if it's a fake if I switch it. Then there's no telling what she'll do to get it from me." Naraku said thinking of when he first met the aforementioned female, slight shivers ran down his spine at the memories of her eyes as she held the crying fox kit.

Goshinki nodded then left, glancing to his right as he went to the Saimyosho he saw his twin younger brothers talking amongst themselves. He shot them a mental glare which had both halting and looking around.

* * *

><p>InuYasha looked at the building they were supposed to break into in a few hours. Making sure his hat was low and his collar was high up to shield him from the wind, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked to where the others were resting before the big task.<p>

Tractus had warned them about acting before she told them to. They had two hours before they were to do anything, Sango sat with her small laptop opened. She was exchanging rapid messages with Tractus who liked to keep in touch with them and run through scenarios that Sango could handle. The eldest of the females present smiled at a message and looked to Shippo.

"Tractus says that your energy better be concentrated on what your suppose to do tonight." She chuckled as Shippo replied with a pout and stuck out his tongue.

The group was sitting around a table inside a restaurant run by a friend of Tractus': Myoga. InuYasha was new to the place as he usually wandered around the back alleys to scope out escape routes, now he walked in with no intention of being spotted. He sat between the twins and tapped the brim of his hat up so that Sango could see his amber eyes. InuYasha was cautious as there were Mercenaries or Bounty Hunters as they were commonly called sitting at the diner on the other side of them. He recognized three and was scared witless as his elder half-brother walked in with a small scowl.

Myoga smiled cheerfully, "Young Master Sesshomaru! How's your day been?"

"Somewhat horrid, Myoga…the usual please." The demon said, his deep voice sending chills down InuYasha's spine. The half-breed gave himself a small shake and focused on what Sango was muttering to them. InuYasha glanced back up to his brother, who was listening as the familiar face of Miroku Monk started a friendly chat…or at least try to.

The group all looked up at the clock as it read 5 till 9pm, exchanging looks the group of friends all smiled and stood to leave. The twins hugged Myoga and thanked him for the meals; InuYasha was the first to leave heedless of his elder brothers eyes as they followed him and the scent he held. Kirara blinked once before taking note of Sesshomaru's posture; shoulders stiff, eyes slightly widened at the corners, pupils trained on InuYasha's back…the cat demon concluded that Sesshomaru West was reacting with some degree of shock to the half-breed InuYasha. She followed the group after giving Myoga a satisfied purr telling him that she enjoyed her meal.

Myoga watched them go and looked to his young master, "Young Master Sesshomaru…what's the matter?"

"The youth to first leave…who was that?" Sesshomaru asked turning with an indifferent air. Miroku busied himself with adding his usual spices to the mix, Myoga looked thoughtful.

"I have no idea, my lord. Kagome and Kikyo usually come in with all but that one…I suppose he's their leader. The twins adore him and say that he always know the alleys if they get lost." Myoga said with a smile. Sesshomaru blinked as he filed that bit of information away for what he felt would be later use.

* * *

><p>The group went the back way in, Sango recalling the maps that she memorized muttering to the others as they went. Shippo found a few difficult locks, but nothing patience and time couldn't break. InuYasha said that politeness was needed and to not bother with relocking them as they went. Kagome looked above them, wary of the shadows that the ceilings held. Kikyo gripped the strap of her bag and glanced over the others. Kirara was waiting outside by their four-wheeler, tense and alert to the sounds of her friend's heartbeats.<p>

"This is way to easy…" the half-breed muttered referring to the fact that they were getting by without much trouble. He looked back to the twins, knowing that Tractus said not to leave them to be lookouts for this, too much danger in splitting up.

_Safety in numbers…_InuYasha thought warily.

The group came to a large room, Sango breathed out in relief as the maps weren't changed like she feared. InuYasha looked at the glass box, his ears pricking up at the sounds of a low hum.

"SAIMYOSHO!" Shippo cried as the group was surrounded. InuYasha dashed towards the box, the others following, once he reached it Kikyo and Kagome were on either side blocking view of the box only briefly. They looked around as the wasp-winged men landed with electrified night-sticks.

* * *

><p>Tractus leaned back wondering how the heist was going. After all she wasn't a hacker…too easily tracked with her computer skills. Glancing to her laptop she almost fell out of her chair in shock at seeing the security camera view of her group as they were surrounded by Saimyosho.<p>

"Shit…that's not supposed to happen…" she muttered in slight fear.

* * *

><p>InuYasha looked around, his mind whirling as he tried to find an opening he could use to get his friend's out of there with. Sango looked up and knew exactly what to do.<p>

"Kikyo, Kagome…you two and Shippo are the smallest of us…Tractus said that if we were surrounded to get you three up in the vents and to follow Shippo's sense of smell to Kirara outside." Sango said quickly.

"What about you and InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Tractus knows my skill with any weapon and she has faith in InuYasha." Sango said with a simple smile. The twins and Shippo looked at one another.

"How we gunna do this?" Shippo asked.

"Saimyosho are vunerable to fire…Shippo use your Fox Fire to scare them back as the twins jump up to the vents. Once you two are up go further in a bit and wait for Shippo, when you get up there…move it and don't hesitate." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles, he took the box and handed it to Kagome, "Get this outside."

"If you two don't come out?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Then Kohaku and Rin are in your care." Sango said, "I trust you mother and you two as well."

"Tell Tractus to recount how she first met me." InuYasha said with a smirk.

The twins nodded, as Shippo got ready.

"GO!" InuYasha yelled.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo cried as he let loose with green flames.

* * *

><p>Tractus cringed as the Fox Fire was released, "I'd hate to be one of those Saimyosho now…" she muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>Shippo cleared a path as the twins jumped up boxes and managed to get to the vents. Once in they waited for Shippo and when he got there, they made tracks.<p>

InuYasha kicked one Saimyosho as Sango ran towards the door, throwing them open she froze as Goshinki towered over her. InuYasha turned and gritted his teeth.

"Sango get down!" InuYasha yelled as his claws cut into his palm, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

About five bloody slashes slammed into the towering demon, knocking him back. InuYasha ran forward and picked up Sango on his way. Paying no mind to his wound he used the 'Blades of Blood' attack three more times before sliding outside.

"Wrong alley." Sango whispered in slight fear. InuYasha turned and spotted Myoga's Diner.

"You go there…I'll lead them away through the alleys." InuYasha told her as he shoved her towards the diner.

She nodded and ran off towards the diner, rushing in she turned and bumped into Miroku Monk.

_Of all people!_ She thought in slight panic. Miroku looked up and with a pleasant smile had her sitting by him at the diner within the next minute as Saimyosho rushed past the door. Myoga glared at the slender men who slowed to look in, once they saw Sesshomaru however they made themselves scarce. Sango sighed in relief and now knew what Tractus meant by them having to hide.

"Sango…are you hurt?" he asked seeing a small splash of blood on her shoulder.

"No…that's from one of my friend's…he's a half-breed who's attack-"

"Involves bloody slashes…" Sesshomaru muttered two seats to her left as he caught the scent of that blood. Sango looked at him, but nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"That's a rare trait with any demon." Myoga said with a thoughtful look, "Are you sure your friend is safe, dear?"

"Yes, he has the luck of the devil when it comes to escaping. He knows those alleys like his favorite arcade game." Sango said with pure confidence.

* * *

><p>InuYasha came to a panting stop before Tractus' part of the harbor. Slipping into the shadows he felt a familiar safety before being pulled into a tight hug.<p>

"Fuck that son of a bitch…" he heard Tractus growl before she let go with a stern look, "Now we hide the others. Kirara is taking her sweet time getting to one of my shadows…wait a minute…there she is."

The two looked as the four-wheeler slide into view. Tractus looked up and gave a short whistle to one of the crows above her. It took off and made to Myoga's Diner as a signal for the demon to send Sango off with it.

* * *

><p>Myoga looked up as the crow demon walked in with a small nod. He blinked then looked at Sango.<p>

"Miss. Sango…I believe your way home is here." He said with a small head incline to the still demon. Sango looked back then smiled.

"Jin! So, Tractus sent you here, huh." she said as she stepped up next to him. He merely smiled then walked to the door and waited as she said her goodbyes to Miroku.

"Farewell, my lovely Sango." Miroku said with smile, his dark blue eyes sparkling. The Merc's who knew him were rolling their eyes and making gagging noises.

"Mister Monk…geh!" Sango squeaked as Miroku's hand found her rear. Jin and everyone else, save for Sesshomaru, cringed as the sound of a slap was heard. Sango turned fuming and dragged Jin out of the diner, grateful that the crow demon was a gentleman as he flew her safely back to Tractus.

Miroku rubbed the red hand-print with a contented smile.

"Masochist." Sesshomaru muttered as he sipped his tea.

"There's something wrong with him…" another Merc muttered.

**TBC**

**Lunny: Well that's Chapter 2…not big on the 'lol' factor…that's the next Chapter as you'll see Tractus frantic (XD)…Side notes:**

***I realize that Goshinki wasn't even remotely human, but for the fic's purposes he is… (Much like Kirara is as well)**

**Solarius: Holy crap…done earlier than expected…so, you all get it on Thursday instead of Sunday…**

**Cold: Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Running Around

**Lunny: Well, this is the Chapter where Tractus plots my death!**

**Solarius: You're telling me…you stressed that cat out this time around…**

**Lunny: (XD)**

**Chapter 3**

**Running Around, run, run, Running Around**

Tractus thought about two things as she reflected on the past week. The first was how to _slowly_ kill Naraku Nether and his Saimyosho…the second… well, suicide.

Tractus had one of her crows keep an eye on each member of her little ring…the week went something like this…

RECAP:

**Monday**- two days after the heist and Tractus' first day of scrambling around to find who owed her what, how to hide her group and what to do with them as they were hiding. She was alerted to the twins being under attack as they left their family shrine.

"_Holy hell…at least those bastards Saimyosho can't enter sacred ground…keep up with them."_ She mentally commanded to the crow: Lori. The female nodded and kept her flight pattern, mentally smirking at the sacred sutras that the girls were tossing at the Saimyosho's wings. The girls couldn't fight like the others, but since their family was a holy line their means of fighting hurt demons a lot more than the demon would care to admit. Lori swooped to the side as the girls cut down an alley they knew well as it led to Myoga's Diner.

"What the hell are those things?" Kagome asked in shock as the wasp men blocked them off and the two slid down another alley.

"Saimyosho, I think! They're extremely dangerous and stop at nothing to get their target…they also work for someone just as dangerous as Tractus!" Kikyo called back to her sister, both panting from the run and were weary to the bone.

"Oh great! This is what Tractus meant isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"I would think so…Tractus gave me a job to-KAGOME!" Kikyo cried as Kagome was tripped by a whip from a Saimyosho. A clear box clattered in front of her and the Jewel inside shattered before a Saimyosho grabbed it and took off.

* * *

><p>Tractus was talking calmly to the person on the other end of her phone.<p>

"Look Myoga. You two favorite girls are in hip deep trouble right now and I need you to keep them safe. As in constant watch and security." There was a brief pause, "Thank you. Now that's two less favors you owe me old man…" she hung up and then thought about something, "Isn't Myoga an old friend of Taisho West's…? Oh well, _Lori take the twins to Myoga and bring me the Jewel._"

* * *

><p>The twins were silent before Lori landed in her tengu form.<p>

"Come. Tractus says that Myoga will hide you both." Lori said leading the girls down a series of odd alleys to the back of Myoga's Diner.

Kagome sniffled, "Tell Tractus I'm sorry…the Jewel…"

Lori smiled and took a clear box from the bag at Kikyo's side, "No worries…during the heist Tractus had Kikyo switch the two and you grabbed the fake, it was only glass…Tractus wants me to take this back so you two aren't targeted again. Farewell, girls. I'll be checking up on you daily to make sure your really okay and your family is well looked after."

The female tengu smiled before placing the box back in the bag and then taking off with the bag back to Tractus.

**Tuesday**- Tractus groaned as Jarle reported from his position of watching over Shippo as he and Kohaku played at the local arcade. The Saimyosho waited till the boys walked outside before striking Kohaku tossing the poor boy into a nearby alley and smacking Shippo back a few feet. The little fox kit sprung up immediately and took off to avoid Kohaku getting further injured. Jarle was at odds with who to watch over, but a Bounty Hunter who saw the event was at Kohaku's side. Jarle recognized the Bounty Hunter as Bankotsu and his fellow Hunter; Jakotsu. Tractus walked through her shadows to end up in the alley with crossed arms as she gazed at the two Hunters while they helped up a stunned Kohaku. Mentally checking in with Jarle she was relieved to hear that Shippo was successfully hiding from the Saimyosho for the moment.

The two Bounty Hunters looked to Tractus as she stepped out with a small cough. Kohaku looked up with dazed eyes, striking a cord within the immortal female in the alley. Bankotsu straightened as Jakotsu shifted to support the smaller male beside him.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Isn't your turf the harbor?" Bankotsu asked Tractus more than a tad bit shocked.

Tractus chuckled, "I'm calling on the sole favor you owe me. Watch over that boy and do what you want with him…Naraku Nether will most likely be after him soon."

The two hunters looked down and then back up at the alley to see no one there.

Jakotsu huffed, "She didn't even tell us his name…and what favor do you owe her?"

"None now…Tractus did something for me a long time ago and said that I was lucky in the fact that I only owed her one favor. Most owe her three to six…" Bankotsu said over his shoulder as he faced the alley, Jakotsu blinked realizing that he really didn't know how Bankotsu became a Bounty Hunter. Maybe Tractus had a hand in that, maybe the odd girl was more than anything a Bounty Hunter would encounter in their fair city.

"…she's really something then, huh?" he muttered as he stood bringing Kohaku to sit bridal style in his arms.

Bankotsu turned and paused, "It always amazes me how strong you are…you don't really show it."

Jakotsu winked and the two walked away towards their shared apartment, hoping to get something from the youth they were now in charge of.

Shippo panted as the Saimyosho darted above his hiding spot. Sniffling the kit dashed out and across the nearly empty street to slow to a stop in front of a light post. Wiping away the forming tears he tried not to let his fear show. He gasped and took off as a Saimyosho stepped out to look at him, he smacked into a clothed leg. Hearing the Saimyosho he covered his head with his arms only to hear a deep male voice above him.

"So, you rotten bugs pick on mere kits now eh?"

The Saimyosho halted then retreated, Shippo looked up to see an older version of…

_InuYasha…?_

The elder kneeled down with tender, yet sad eyes to be eye level with Shippo.

"Are you all right, little one?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine." Shippo answered.

"Where are your parents? I'm sure those bugs wouldn't have bothered you if your parents were around…" the male said with concern.

"No parents sir…Ma died in childbirth and my Pa was killed when I was little. I got lots of older siblings!" Shippo said brightly, "Though none of them are the same demon type as me…heck, some aren't demon at all…"

The elder laughed, a deep rich laugh that reminded Shippo of InuYasha's laugh when the elder truly meant it. The kit kept his thoughts to himself, but smiled as he saw Tractus at the corner talking to someone. She glanced at him and smiled before stepping back into the shadows. The figure approached the two with a basket of herbs and small plants that Shippo sniffed at the unusual smells. The elder male stood as the figure approached.

"Ah! Jinenji, how's the herbal shop?" the elder asked with a hearty smile and pat on the other's large shoulder. Shippo figured that not every half-breed turned out perfectly human looking, but smiled up at the somewhat deformed half-breed before them.*

"Just fine, Mr. West. Ah, this is one of the new helpers that I told you I'd be getting by the end of the week. Shippo Fyre…" Jinenji said as he walked to Shippo and placed a large hand on the child's back. Shippo's eyes went wide as he realized that the Taisho West was in front of him, he then concluded that Tractus was right and InuYasha was definitely had dog demon in him.

"Fyre…oh…" Taisho West muttered as he remembered that fateful report of Shippo's Father: Shiro** untimely death and the disappearance of his 4 year old kit. Taisho looked up as a crow descended to perch itself on Jinenji's shoulder, quirking an eyebrow at the calculative look the bird gave him he bade the two a good day and walked on. Shippo hopped up on the other shoulder holding the basket as Jinenji explained what Tractus told him.

**Wednesday**- Tractus really was plotting murder at that point as yet again…another of her kids got threatened. This time though…the kid had some good backup and Tractus managed to get them to safety before any real damage took place.

Sango was out shopping with Jin's help as Miroku watched from afar. Next to the dark blue eyed, brown haired human was the wolf demon Koga. Koga's medium blue eyes were bored as his clawed hand flicked a piece of black hair over his shoulder.

"Damn it, Miroku. If you like the woman then just go up to her and ask her out…your being a freaking girl by the whole 'love from afar' bullshit!" Koga said frankly.

Miroku shot him a look, "We all can't be as eloquent with women as you Koga…nor should I remind you of that human girl who slapped you silly a few months back?"

Koga growled low before leaning back to watch as Tractus made her way to the girl Miroku was gazing at, "Hey…I think your woman is protected by Satan's Mother…"

Miroku shivered as Tractus merely looked over the area, feeling her eyes sweep through him he gulped and made himself smaller as did Koga to some degree.

"Satan's Mother indeed…" Miroku muttered.

Tractus looked back to Sango, "Get to the smithy three streets over…Totosai the blacksmith owes me and said that he'd watch over you till I come to collect you."

"What about-?" Sango started to ask, but trialed off at Tractus' smile.

"They're both safe...trust me." The elder female said with a confident grin.

"Always…" Sango said returning the smile.

Jin nodded once to his Mistress before the two started to make their way to the smithy. Tractus glanced to the Saimyosho that were lying in wait and lowly hissed at them causing the wasp men to back down completely. Sango got to the smithy safely and was soon learning of what Totosai would require of her.

Tractus turned and walking into her shadows appearing in her part of the harbor, "Nails…fly to where Kirara is, tell her to get Rin from the apartments. When you get there tell Muir to watch over InuYasha…the alleys no longer hold the safety they had for him."

The blue-black crow took off, silently flying to the apartments where 10 year old Rin slept unknowing of the danger that laid in wait for her and her extended family.

**Thursday**- Rin giggled happily as Kirara pushed her on the swings at the local park. Overlooking the two was Nails, his blue-black feathers warmed by the sunlight as he watched the child enjoy life. Kirara had avoided all areas where the Saimyosho would be and still managed to make the day a fun one for the child she was watching. Tractus had told her that both Rin and Kohaku would be under the supervision of a Bounty Hunter who owed her. All Kirara had to do was wait for the Bounty Hunter and she could go to the herbal shop where Shippo awaited her.

"Are you, Kirara?" a mono-toned voice asked from her left. The cat demon turned quickly to see a demon with dragon claws for hands and a dragon tail trailing behind him. Her own ears and tails twitched in recognition of a fellow demon and she somewhat relaxed.

"Yes." She answered slowly.

An unfamiliar emotion passed through the demons eyes before it nodded, "Tractus sent me for the girl…Rin."

Kirara looked down at the child whose eyes were filled with innocence. Rin jumped to her feet and smiled at the newcomer.

"My name's Rin Hunter! What's yours?" she asked.

"Ah-Un…" the demon answered without blinking. Kirara smiled as Rin giggled.

"Why did Tractus send you for me?" she asked looking between the two.

Kirara was quick in replying, "Tractus feels that the apartments are getting too old…so, she's looking for new lodgings and found places for all of us to stay at for now."

"Where are my elder siblings?" Rin asked slight fear leaking into her small voice.

Kirara smiled warmly, "Both are training for a job that Tractus found for them. You're to stay with Mr. Ah-Un until Tractus gets you…okay?"

"Okay! I trust Tractus!" Rin said with a smile as Kirara handed Ah-Un the bag she had with her.

"Her clothing…its not much, so feel free to spoil her rotten. She's a good girl and listens when you tell her something…she loves to learn new things." The cat demon said.

Ah-Un looked down as the child took his clawed hand in her own two, "I'll keep that in mind…"

Kirara watched the two walk away before turning the small group of Saimyosho that had appeared suddenly on the playground 30ft from her. Nails took his tengu form and landed near her.

"Feel like killing?" he asked with a sadistic smile.

"If we don't then they'll go after Rin…I can't let them live while they live to threaten her…" Kirara said as fire sprung up as she shifted into her true demon form, Nails cackled as the two leapt at the Saimyosho.

* * *

><p>Ah-Un looked down to the child who hummed as she looked around the new streets that she wasn't exactly used to. The male demon paused and inclined his head as Sesshomaru passed in front of him. The dog demon stopped to look down at the child.<p>

"Ah-Un…?" Sesshomaru left the question unsaid, but the other got the point.

"Merely repaying a favor. The child is my ward until her guardian comes to retrieve her. I hope you do not mind, my lord." Ah-Un said with the utmost respect as he shared an apartment with Sesshomaru, the latter used it mainly to escape the eyes of the press. Rin blinked before curtsying politely with a genuine smile. Sesshomaru blinked once before continuing his walk to find where his father wandered off to now.

"You made a good impression, Rin." Ah-Un said as they walked on.

"He reminds me of one of my big brothers…" Rin said remembering InuYasha.

"Really…this brother would be?" Ah-Un inquired.

"InuYasha…Lord Sesshomaru has the same type of eyes he does." Rin said never noticing the fraction of shock that Ah-Un had before the demon blinked and stored the information away.

**Friday**- InuYasha had kept low the entire week and now he was concerned with how things went. His revenge was complete…wasn't it?

"Shit…should have known that vengeance is best when you're sure the person can't fight back…" InuYasha muttered cursing himself for his folly.

The half-breed looked around and stole a dash to another little hide-a-way that he knew of. Looking up to see Muir, the black-dark green crow that he knew since Tractus first took him in. The crow was something of an elder brother that he knew he couldn't have, he was a half-breed what could he hope for in the ways of a relationship with his demon family…nothing.

"Crap…can't think like that now…I'm so close…all I need to do is get to Tractus and she'll tell me when I can reveal myself to Dad. Then…I got time to make up with him. Maybe even my elder brother, Sesshomaru looked to be in good health when I saw him in the Diner…man what if he knew my scent! No…that's impossible…he's never met me. Aurgh…gotta move." InuYasha completed his mini-rant and took off fast for Tractus' harbor.

He was 20ft away from her shadows before a Saimyosho struck his right side and knocked him into an unused street. Muir let out a cry of alarm as he felt a binding circle before falling into Tractus' shadows. InuYasha looked up and felt pain in his side, glancing down the half-breed was shocked to see blood. Memories of his mother's death flashed before his eyes and the youth took off, unknowingly being herded further away from Tractus' protection by the Saimyosho. InuYasha looked up at the dead end then back at the Saimyosho that started to advance, he cringed as he felt the crippling poison take effect.

* * *

><p>Tractus cursed as Muir reported to her, taking off the female slipped into her 'other' form. Her wings flattened along her back to allow her the freedom to run at full speed.<p>

"_Gotta make it in time…those bastards aren't taking him!"_

* * *

><p>InuYasha slumped down hearing a loud sound of what he hoped was rushing water he blacked out.<p>

The Saimyosho loomed in and never knew what hit them as a Light Whip sliced the small group to pieces. Sesshomaru stood at the end of the alley, a small kappa, water demon, stood next to him with a victorious cackle.

"Well done, my lord! That'll show those pests not to mess with the great Lord Sesshomaru!" the kappa praised.

Sesshomaru paid him no mind as he walked forward toward the out cold InuYasha. Seeing the youths hand twitch Sesshomaru slowed and moved his head to the side slightly as InuYasha's claws glittered in the air where it once was. The kappa made a surprised noise, but then was calmed as Sesshomaru knocked the youth back with a palm strike.

"How dare he-!" the kappa started a low growl from the youth silenced him.

"Jaken, I don't need to explain to you the raging demon blood inside a half-breed do I?" Sesshomaru asked coldly as he gazed at the crazed demon eyes of the other male. _You are InuYasha…my younger brother…_

"_**He's grown well…Eighteen years without your Father's Guidance will come back and smack him, but I'm sure as his elder brother you'll help in your own way to strengthen him."**_

Recalling that note Sesshomaru huffed; on a whim he decided to follow the scent that captured his attention since the week prior, now here he was faced with his younger half-demon brother who was utterly under the sway of his demon blood.

_Looks like Father's blood is strong indeed…a mere half-demon has no chance of controlling that strength._ Sesshomaru turned, but then stopped. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw the half-breed on his knees panting hard and allowing a small whine to escape. _His demon blood is in pain due to that poison…his true self must be in even more pain…_

The demon lord turned and, on a whim, lifted his younger brother into his arms watching the youth's eyes as they faded to dull amber as they closed. InuYasha was running a fever and seemed to be in pain, but Sesshomaru knew how to combat Saimyosho poisoning...now if only Jaken would shut up.

* * *

><p>Tractus stopped at the place where the shadows pulled her, seeing no InuYasha she picked up on Sesshomaru's aura.<p>

"Bout damn time..." she muttered.

END RECAP!

Tractus sighed as she leaned back, it was Saturday and she had gotten word from the crows as to how the group was doing.

Lori said that the twins were now waitresses at the Diner. Jarle said that Kohaku was doing fantastic under the teaching of Bankotsu and Jakotsu; he was praised at showing obvious talent for Bounty Hunting. Jin reported that Sango was doing far more than Totosai asked of her and lightened the elder's work-load as her thanks for taking her in. Nails was happy to report that Kirara and Shippo were doing great, Shippo was learning a lot from the elder half-breed and Kirara was applying herself well.

Muir was allowed to perch himself on the balcony railing that gave him a clear view of InuYasha. The youth was lying in Sesshomaru's own bed and hadn't woken since he was brought in. The Saimyosho didn't use their own poison, but another sort that Sesshomaru looked peeved about when he figured out their trick. So, Sesshomaru observed his younger brother for the most part as Jinenji overlooked him. The other half-breed made notations and said that he would be back on Sunday with the antidote, but to keep InuYasha drinking fluids and monitor his fever. Rin proved to be more than helpful as the child saw InuYasha as family and made sure that his glass never got past the half-full mark. Sesshomaru himself had started to monitor the fever and Muir suspected that the demon was showing a side that wasn't really used.

Tractus chuckled and looked to the youngest and eldest of her crows: Lula and Bane. Bane sat with a wing around the toddler Lula, but watched as she looked at the Jewel that Tractus told her to hold onto.

"Lula…drop it…" Tractus said.

Lula looked up in surprise.

"You heard me…drop the box." Tractus repeated with a wave to the floor. Lula nodded then dropped the box, blinking in pure shock as the box didn't shattered but the Jewel inside spilt into four even pieces. Tractus stood and walked over to the box.

"No wonder they called it the 'Jewel of Four Souls'…" Bane said.

"Actually it should be the 'Jewel of a Thousand and One Souls'…but Four sounds less terrifying don't it?" Tractus asked with a chuckle as Bane nodded.

"What are you going to do with it?" Bane asked.

"Well, it should reform itself on the night of the Blue Moon…till then one piece with the twins, one with InuYasha, one with Kirara and the last will stay with me." Tractus said opening the box and dropping three of the pieces into the shadows as she spoke. In the left hand of each person she spoke of, in the case of the twins Kikyo had it while Kagome felt as if she did as well, the piece appeared.

* * *

><p>~ Meanwhile! ~<p>

Naraku looked at the shattered Jewel, after killing the Saimyosho who went after the twins he calmed himself by revealing that the Jewel will reform itself on the night of the Blue Moon and that all was well. At the doorway Goshinki, the twins and their elder sister Kagura; a woman with black hair their father's red eyes and a killer singing voice, stood. Kagura saw something reflected in the Jewel and leaned next to Goshinki. The younger was taller than her, but still respected his sister to some degree.

"Is it supposed to reflect us standing here?" she muttered.

Goshinki blinked as he noticed what his sister said was truth he paled as he spoke, "There's something wrong with that…"

**TBC**

**Lunny: Well…what you guys think of that? Side notes:**

***I LOVE JINENJI! Seriously…I wanted to huggle him when I saw him in the anime…so cute! Never seen his human form though…I wanna!**

****Made up name for Shippo's Dad for fic's sake…**

**Solarius: Review please….**

**Cold: I liked how that one flowed…**


	5. Chapter 4: Another Side

**Lunny: Well, here's the next Chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading it so far! I've been watching Anime like non-stop…**

**Solarius: Been giving her sparks for future stories at least…**

**Cold: Just gotta decide on weather their FanFics or Original Fics. **

**Lunny: On with the song!**

**Chapter 4**

**Another Side**

Sesshomaru still didn't know why his whims led to either a new foe or just sheer ludicrousness…right now it was the latter. In various ways the demon was questioning his actions plainly wondering: _What the hell was I thinking?_

InuYasha was no different. The half-breed woke four hours after he was given the antidote on Sunday, his first inquiry was…

"Where the hell am I?"

That went over swimmingly with Jaken.

"You disrespectful brat! After my lord went through the trouble—Aurgh!" the kappa was cut off by a well placed foot from the tengu Muir. Rin giggled as she brought in a tray of InuYasha's favorite food: Instant Ramen with a cup of green tea. The half-breed made to get up, but with a surprised yelp found him bewildered back on the pillows.

"The hell…?" he muttered blinking in surprise.

Muir shook his head, "Moron…you've been poisoned by something that is lethal to humans, thereby you are now an invalid for the next week."

"WHAT?" InuYasha cried in disbelief.

"You're a half demon…get over it…it'll take a week or even longer if you push it." Muir growled out as InuYasha made to move again. The half-breed flopped back with a glare to the harmless ceiling. He blinked as he realized: he did not recognize this place.

"Where am I?" he asked somewhat wary of Muir scratching the back of his head and glancing to the doorway.

"InuYasha…" a detached voice said from the doorway.

With a jolt everything made sense to InuYasha, the scent he smelled before blacking out was the same scent that now surrounded him. Moving to rest his back on the pillows against the headboard dull amber eyes locked onto the figure that stood there. Walking into the fading sunlight was his elder half-brother…

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha breathed out.

* * *

><p>Tractus sighed as she leaned back to glare at the cloaked figure before her.<p>

"You are so shitting me…really? He figured out it was glass already?" she asked relenting in her glare to hang her head in slight defeat.

"Well…to be honest. Two of his eldest did…" the figure said.

"All right. What do you suggest, Suikotsu?" she asked looking up as the figure pulled his hood back to reveal a young man with gentle eyes. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and dark brown eyes were warm. Tractus learned through her years of working with Bankotsu's little 'Band of Seven'; his own little gathering of Bounty Hunters that was perfectly fine with his higher ups, that Suikotsu was loyal to Bankotsu…at least one half of him was loyal the other half was questionable, but at least he respected the youth.

Suikotsu suffered major trauma in his youth resulting in him developing a vicious split persona that loved to kill. The differences between the two were subtle, besides the obvious personality difference, the kinder Suikotsu (who everyone took to calling "Doc") had dark brown hair and eyes, while the other Suikotsu (who everyone called "Killer") had spiky black hair, green markings on his face and beady black eyes. Tractus also learned that 'Doctor' Suikotsu actually was a trained medic who was really valuable on the field. A few times she took her kids to him as he knew not to betray her trust; the other Suikotsu actually garnered her trust when he protected the twins as they were involved with a Bounty Hunter incident a few years back. It was through Suikotsu that Tractus learned Naraku had hired Bounty Hunters to track down the kids based on vague pictures taken and information gathered.

"If you've already hidden them…keep them hidden and pray that the others don't find them. Naraku's called upon the Band of Seven, The Bloody Duo, No Face, Origami, Oni, Dragon, Wolf, The Monk, Kappa…and the Aristocratic Assassin." Suikotsu said the names slowly as Tractus wrote them down.

"Well, that seems like overkill…wait-a-minute…SESSHOMARU WEST?" she exclaimed in what seemed to be panic.

Suikotsu nodded, "Yes…Taisho West's only child."

"Shit…okay, I can handle this…I think…" Tractus said breathing in and out, "Let's see…of those…wait…didn't you guys lose two members?"

"Bankotsu isn't letting that piece of information leak out…" Suikotsu said with a wan smile.

"How did that happen?" Tractus asked trying not to panic again.

"Renkotsu set them up." Suikotsu said with that same smile.

"Figured. Let me guess, Bani-boy has no idea does he?" Tractus stated with crossed arms, her panic wasn't really subsided but at least it was calming down. Suikotsu nodded confirming her theory that Renkotsu was trying to take out Bankotsu or at least keep him controlled in some way.

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu have taken in a youth. He shows great promise to be a Bounty Hunter…Jakotsu told me that you placed the youth with them." Suikotsu said as Tractus stood counting the names for each codename listed.

"Fifteen….man, overkill much? Well at least six of those Hunters owe me something. Huh…oh yeah. I placed the kid with them; he's something I recently acquired. Saw his talents and knew that I could use another Hunter on my team. Kid won't owe me…unless he wants to of course. Did he give out his name yet?" Tractus said sitting on the edge of her desk.

Suikotsu nodded, "Yes, but only his first. Kohaku…he clammed up about his surname."

"Oh…hm, kid must be a runaway. He didn't seem like the talkative type to me…he's got a little sister though. I placed her with Ah-Uh…" Tractus said, surprising the Bounty Hunter before her.

"Dragon? What for?" Suikotsu asked testing just how much he could get out of her.

"He owed me; he actually owes me another favor. Bankotsu's paid off with him taking the kid in." Tractus said with a smile.

"Ah, Tractus…?" Suikotsu's voice got a tad bit meek.

"Yeah?" Tractus flicked bright violet eyes up at him, a knowing sparkle highlighting them.

"Why tell me all that?" Suikotsu asked looking away as if she could read his every thought.

"I trust you and besides…Ah-Uh scares the Band of Seven, doesn't he?" Tractus asked with a wicked smirk.

Suikotsu nodded then felt that same old danger he always felt around Tractus. Glancing up he saw Bane sitting on the rafters a small child, he never noticed before, was sitting in Tractus' chair.

"Less crows then normal…" Suikotsu muttered.

"The others are doing errands for me." Tractus said simply.

As Suikotsu walked out pulling up his hood, he glanced back when Tractus giggled.

"Have a safe trip home!" she said with a wave. The Bounty Hunter quickly made his way out of the harbor and the shadows it held.

* * *

><p>Muir looked back and forth between the two slightly worried that Sesshomaru may want to clear any shame from his father's name by slaying his own younger brother.<p>

InuYasha was worried about that same thing as Sesshomaru's gold eyes were unreadable. The demon walked towards him and reached out, InuYasha didn't know why he flinched or why his ears lowered but was confused as the demon merely placed the back of his hand to feel the half-breeds temperature. InuYasha heard a small displeased noise before feeling the contained strength of his elder brother as the demon _gently_ pushed him back to rest comfortably among the pillows. The demon leaned on one hand while the other rested on his knee as he sat on the edge of the bed beside InuYasha.

There was a small beat of silence before InuYasha opened his mouth to speak.

"Why-?"

"There must be a reason behind you showing up more than ten years after you and your human mother disappeared from Father's sight. Truthfully, Father never knew of you until fourteen years ago. A picture of you at five years playing was sent to him with a small collection of baby pictures. Until, you are well I figure it is unwise to reveal you to Father. I plan on questioning you once you are well on why you never contacted Father all this time." Sesshomaru's voice had gone colder the more he spoke. InuYasha felt the ice form in his veins before gathering courage to speak.

"I wasn't here. I was elsewhere. I just came into the City because Mom told me about my Dad recently. Honestly, I've only been here about a week." InuYasha lied, mentally cringing at his own words knowing he couldn't take them back now.

"Your mother is…?" Sesshomaru trailed off at the brightness that those amber eyes held all of a sudden.

"She refused to come with me." InuYasha said bitterly. Muir, who knew what had happened fourteen years ago, cringed at the truth InuYasha hinted at.* Rin sneezed causing InuYasha to jump in surprise, Sesshomaru looked over at her as Muir looked down blinking at the tension breaker that was Rin. Jaken turned with a mind to scold her, but Ah-Uh had a well placed tray waiting for the kappa. The half-breed breathed out and looked back up at the ceiling as he heard Sesshomaru leave the room, Ah-Uh and Jaken followed him. Rin walked over with a gentle smile, Muir glanced to the door where Sesshomaru's shoulder could still be seen.

"Hi, my name's Rin." She said clearly understanding the situation.

InuYasha moved his head to look at her, "InuYasha."

Muir stood against the wall smirking as Sesshomaru walked away and he saw a slightly shocked Ah-Un standing there. The tengu walked out and closed the door to face the dragon.

"What were you expecting?" Muir asked.

"The child mentioned his name before…" Ah-Un muttered.

In a flash Muir's hand fisted in the front of his shirt as he pushed him against the wall.

"Tractus expects you to keep your fangs concealed, Ah-Un. Rin and InuYasha have never met before this day…clear?" Muir hissed reminding Ah-Un why he was Tractus' most vicious tengu.

"Clear." Ah-Un said in his usual mono-toned voice. Muir released him then turned to walk back inside the room; he walked in and left the door open to show Ah-Un the scene before him. Rin was helping InuYasha eat as the half-breed had barely any strength in his arms to lift the bowl to his mouth.

~A Few Days Later~

InuYasha was running a high fever during the morning, Muir revealed that it was due to a psychological defect of him hating to be alone. The half-breed didn't count Muir as company as the tengu was merely someone that he knew from his mother's home town.

"Plainly speaking…InuYasha doesn't count you as something important." Jaken said rudely. Muir's hallow chuckled startled the kappa into shrinking away from him.

"True. He doesn't. Now that he has family nearby I guess his sub-conscious is telling us he really craves his family. As cold and indifferent they may be towards him." Muir said referring to how Sesshomaru was barely present, but still oddly there at critical times. The demon was currently standing outside the door with crossed arms; he didn't show any outward reaction to Muir's statement. The tengu huffed and paused as Tractus contacted him.

"_I need you to do something for me…leave InuYasha for a few days. I need you to tail one of Naraku's children."_

Muir blinked, without a word to those present he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ah-Un asked.

"I have an errand to run. Something more pressing then a measly half-breed." Muir said coldly, noting that Sesshomaru actually jolted inside as Muir took off in his crow form. Sesshomaru looked to his younger brother something in the back of his mind clicking into place.

~That Night~

Rin sighed as InuYasha panted; his fever wasn't going down no matter how much the child used the cold compress. Pouting she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, fighting off the sleepiness that threatened to overtake her.

"Rin." A voice said from the darkened doorway causing the child to look up in surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said with a small incline of her head in respect.

Sesshomaru walked in dressed in his pajama's as it was the first night he would be spending in the apartment itself since InuYasha's arrival. He stood next to her clad in a dark blue robe and placed a large hand on her back.

"Go to bed. I'll watch over him tonight. That Tengu did say he craved family." Sesshomaru said to her.

She nodded, "Yes my lord."

Sesshomaru watched the child leave and then walked over to the door to close it. Hearing a small whimper he turned to see InuYasha sweating as he tried to sleep. The demon closed the door softly then walked to where Rin had been sitting. Placing his robe over the back of the chair he took the seat and the cold compress wringing it out so that no water dripped down onto the sheets. He dabbed at the younger male's forehead and then at his neck to ease some of the heat he was feeling from the slightly tanned skin. It was odd to him, but Sesshomaru noticed that InuYasha bore a striking resemblance to their Father.

_Just more proof that he is my younger brother…_the demon thought sitting back with an almost detached sort of gaze. When the youth let out a soft almost unnoticeable whimper Sesshomaru found his hand checking InuYasha's temperature. The demon was only slightly worried when he felt it was too high for comfort. His eyes narrowed only slightly and he used the cold compress again, only this time he unbuttoned the youth's pajama shirt. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly when he saw the barest scar on his younger brother's chest…right over the heart.

_Whoever placed that there will hear a thing or two from Father once he sees this…_Sesshomaru thought gently running the cloth over the half-breed's exposed skin and then waiting a few minutes before buttoning the shirt back up as well as pull the covers back up. Sesshomaru paused as a glitter caught his eye, leaning over InuYasha he picked up the ¼ of the Jewel that Tractus sent to the youth. The demon blinked before putting the piece in his robe's pocket as it draped across the back of his chair. The demon settled himself for a long night and then thought on something that his Father always did when he was young and sick.

_Whatever insanity I am experiencing is wholly due to that damned note putting some sort of hex upon my mind…_he thought as he sighed.** He stood and stretched himself along InuYasha's other side taking some note to the half-breed's scent mixing with his own. _So easily is he overtaken by me...?_

The next morning InuYasha felt a lot better than he did the night before, but upon waking found himself staring into the stoic yet slumbering face of his elder brother. Sesshomaru was lying on his side, one clawed hand twined into InuYasha's hair that flowed over the pillows around them while the other was resting on the covers placed over InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha himself was lying on his side facing his elder brother, both hands curled in front of his face.

There was only one thought roaring through InuYasha's mind at that point.

_There is something SERIOUSLY wrong here…***_

**TBC**

**Lunny: And that's all folks! Not really, there's more to come and lots more to find out. Side Notes:**

***Who gets this 'truth'? I mean I know it's a silly question, but I wanna see who's keeping up with the twists here…**

****Wherever Tractus is…we all know she's smirking in victory…**

*****Pfft! And there you have it folks! The first hint at the InuCest…trust me when I say there will be more to come…but seriously…cute mental picture right?**

**Oh and a special request can anyone tell me what "Speed Skill", "Quick Skill" or something suited to Kohaku would be if he was part of the Band of Seven…please use 'kotsu' as the last part to keep with the name theme…thanks a bunch!**

**Solarius: Review kindly…**

**Cold: Just review…please… **


	6. Chapter 5: Tractus Checks In

**Lunny: Well, sorry to say but I'm leaving town for two weeks or is it two days…oh well there's a two somewhere there, but I will not be able to update with chapter 5. This is why you all are getting chapter 5 early so you all are warned that you'll have to wait for the next update… sorry. **

**Solarius: She may be able to work on the next chapter so you all get it early sometime around Friday July 8. So, keep you eyes peeled…**

**Cold: If the reviews are more than 5 for this update then she may update Friday and Sunday with TWO chapters to make up for the lack of updating…maybe…**

**Chapter 5**

**Tractus Checks In…**

Sesshomaru spent the next two days monitoring InuYasha's temperature, refusing some new request that asked for him and teaching Rin how to play Chess. It was early evening on the second day when a knock at his balcony door leading to the apartment's living room garnered his attention. The demon looked to the glass door to see a young woman standing there with bright violet eyes. Rin looked up and giggled in delight causing Sesshomaru to look down at her.

"Your guardian?" he asked.

"Something like that…that's Tractus!" Rin replied happily as Ah-Uh walked to the door and opened it.

Tractus smiled then looked at Sesshomaru, "I won't enter unless I'm fully welcomed, Young Lord."

"Enter." Sesshomaru said curtly.

Tractus smirked as she entered then with ease she walked to the door where InuYasha was currently sleeping, "I guess the poison smacked him harder than expected…oh well."

"What do you want here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A talk. Only with you." Tractus said as she turned clasping her hands in front of her.

Ah-Un blinked, "My lord, shall I take Rin and Jaken out for dinner?"

"Do so; bring back something easy for InuYasha to eat and you already know what I require." Sesshomaru said with a nod. Ah-Un semi-bowed before quickly getting himself and Rin ready, all the while being observed by Tractus. Once the three were gone, Tractus walked over to the Chess board and looked at the demon.

"Why don't we talk over a friendly game of Chess?" she asked.

"Very well…which color?" Sesshomaru inquired of her.

"Black." Tractus said with a small smile.

The two sat and began their game. Sesshomaru looked up to Tractus as the female seemed to seriously debate her first move.

"I suppose you don't know who I am…" Tractus started as she moved a pawn.

"Tractus Night. Your territory is mainly the harbor, but those who know that you are in fact not a human seem to fear any shadows lurking in the alleys. You seem to have a connection with Rin and all crows in the area." Sesshomaru said without as much as a blink.

Tractus paused, "I take that back…you know the common knowledge of me. All right…have you looked at that folder that Ah-Un silently insists you read?"

"No. It is a request from Naraku Nether…that snake should know better as I never take a request from one of Father's enemies." Sesshomaru lowly growled out, Tractus noted that some red seeped into the corners of his eyes. Both players paused as they heard InuYasha move in the bed, Tractus extended her shadows confirming that he was still sleeping. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was leaning slightly to his left to look behind her; blinking Tractus looked behind her and noted with some shock that the board was in direct line to the bedroom where InuYasha was sleeping. She turned back and mentally nodded in approval.

"Well…nice to see he's at least safe." She muttered.

"You know who lies there?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Yes." Tractus answered pressing her lips in a thin line when she realized her mistake.

"How?" Sesshomaru flatly asked placing a piece in a bold move.

Tractus gulped as she countered, "I visited his old hometown. Kid got into a bit of trouble when I saw him…almost cost him his life."

"There's a scar over his heart." Sesshomaru stated, debating his next move.

"He was ten…outnumbered, but still standing when I got there to bail him out." Tractus was telling the truth, just not the whole story.

"Did it hurt him any?" the demon lord's voice was low; Tractus felt an unease with the question itself.

"As far as I could tell, he never showed pain. At least not to me or anyone he didn't naturally trust." She replied easily, mentally smirking at the direction that she saw unfolding.

Sesshomaru recalled the brief moments where InuYasha was so…venerable around him. _Natural trust? More like instinctive connection…he knew he could show me that pain…and I reacted like any family member would…what the hell __**was**__ I thinking?_

Tractus watched the young lord's face as he made his next move, she looked down and blinked.

"Damn. You know, you really should take him on in Chess. His mother taught him to play when he was younger and he's quite good at it." She said as she leaned back looking at the obvious Checkmate Sesshomaru had her at.

"I'll keep that in mind." He muttered as he stood. Tractus stood as well, glancing back to a now awake InuYasha. Smiling to him she left out the way she came.

She turned to look back over her shoulder, "I can already tell you'll strengthen him for the better."

Sesshomaru turned quickly, but saw that she was already gone. He stepped up to the door to the bedroom to lock eyes with his younger brother.

_Natural trust…_

* * *

><p>Tractus landed lightly in front of Myoga's Diner, she saw it would be opened all night. With a smile she walked past it to the Herbal Shop that would be closing at 8pm. Opening the door she smelled herbs and spices that always welcomed her in.<p>

"Jinenji…I'm here to check in!" she called inside.

Shippo's head popped out from behind a counter and the young fox kit jumped over the counter to perform an amazing flying-tackle-glomp on Tractus. Tractus reacted accordingly and caught him, but she was surprised to be knocked back a few feet.

"Tractus! I'm so happy to see you!" Shippo said with pure joy and a small wave of his fluffy tail.

Tractus chuckled as she patted his head, "Good to see you too…did you get bigger?"

The fox kit used to be able to sit on her shoulder, now he was sitting on her hip. Tractus looked at Kirara who walked into view chuckling. A small glint and Tractus saw the Jewel piece on a cord around the cat's neck partially hidden by her shirt. _Where was InuYasha's piece…?_

"Taisho West met with us a few days ago and told Shippo why he wasn't growing all that tall." The cat demon said as Tractus placed Shippo down.

"Yeah! Mr. West said that fox demons really only grow to about 5' 3", but Pa was at least 6ft! Meaning if I train then I'll be as tall as him! That's all that I need to do!" Shippo was ecstatic.

"Taisho West appeared here?" Tractus asked with a raise eyebrow as she browsed the herbs. She picked up a few with a glint to her eyes and walked over to the spices.

"Yes, he gave Shippo a card for him to train at Mr. West's dojo during the weekends. I received one as well as Shippo's current guardian." Kirara said walking to stand behind the cash register to await Tractus.

"I didn't expect that man to show up here…" Tractus mumbled, starting to rethink keeping the group inside the city as she picked up a few more items.

"You have nothing to fear, Tractus." Kirara said with confidence. Jinenji was sitting nearby with a warm smile; when he saw the herbs, spices and other items he blinked in question.

Tractus smirked with a secretive wink, "With you around…I know I don't. Well, time for me to go check on Sango. Keep growing kid, you're well on your way to scaring the others once they see you again."

Shippo giggled evilly, "Can't wait! Bye, Tractus!"

Tractus walked out with a wave, as she checked over her items an evil and glorious plot formed in her mind. _I love my observation skills…this will go off like a rocket…_

* * *

><p>Tractus walked into the blacksmith shop and paused as she saw Miroku watching Sango as she mended his outer robe. Miroku Monk or as his higher ups knew him: The Monk was a leech and freeloader. Miroku wore more modern clothing, but still had a small outer robe and a Buddhist staff. He was a legit holy man and even was known to frequent The Higarashi Shrine every once in a while. Tractus cleared her throat with a knowing smirk.<p>

"Well, Miroku I believe your out of bounds here." She said walking up.

Miroku sprang back with wide eyes, "Tractus! What brings you here?"

"Just checking in with my kittens. Problem?" she asked almost sickly sweet.

"None…I'll just uh…check back with Ms. Sango about my robe in a few hours!" Miroku said quickly as he inched past Tractus and out the door.

Laughing Tractus looked back to Sango as Totosai walked in. The elderly man stroked his beard in thought as Tractus turned to Sango.

"So, how are you Sango?" Tractus asked with a smile.

Sango returned the smile, "Just fine. Mr. Totosai really is a great teacher!"

"I hope so…" Tractus muttered glancing at the old man in question.

"Eh, it's nothing really." Totosai said with a shrug.

"Uh-huh, anyways. Did anyone surprising enter the smithy?" Tractus asked innocently noting that Totosai took a giant step back.

"Uhm…oh, a Taisho West came to retrieve two swords…that and he gave me a card to do weapons training at his dojo!" Sango said pulling out the card.

Tractus paused, "Really?"

"Yeah. Everything okay, Tractus?" Sango asked concerned when Tractus clicked her fangs in what seemed to be irritation.

"Perfectly fine, kitten." Tractus said glancing to Totosai.

"Kitten…? Tractus, you never called me that before." Sango said her concern growing.

Tractus paused, "Right…I haven't…sorry, Sango. Family trait...we call those close to us and younger: Kitten. I guess not being in constant contact is causing me to revert."

Sango nodded, "Its fine. Do you not trust Mr. West?"

"Oh no, kitten. I would trust Taisho with my own life if I had to, but for reasons I can't say right now…I'm worried about him connecting to you all." Tractus explained.

Sango nodded, "Want me to decline?"

Tractus thought then smiled, "No. Go and train your weapon skills. Maybe you can teach Taisho a thing or two."

"All right." Sango said.

"Anyways…what were the swords he retrieved?" Tractus inquired.

"No idea…Mr. Totosai was the one who gave them to him." Sango admitted.

Tractus looked for Totosai, but the elderly man had slipped away. She huffed then turned to leave; glancing back she looked at Sango.

"Remember what I always told you Sango: Following your heart is easy, getting your mind to agree with it is the hard part."

Sango smiled as Tractus walked out into the night.

* * *

><p>Tractus walked into Myoga's Diner and paused in her step. Sitting at the Diner was Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku; all three were enjoying a light meal. Tractus smiled then took a seat next to Bankotsu.<p>

"Nice to see you boys enjoying the kid's company." She said startling the youth.

Bankotsu turned to look at her in surprise, "What the hell? Where did you come from?"

"Hi to you too and for your information I just popped up from Hell due to a little argument I had with Ole Satan." Tractus said with a playful smirk.

"Ha, ha…and yes, Kohaku here is an amazing fighter. Jakotsu and I were thinking about giving him a nickname suited for the 'Band of Seven'." Bankotsu said clapping Kohaku on the shoulder.

Tractus glanced with a twinkle in her eye to the twins who were behind the counter serving customers, "Oh really. I trust you two are kind to him."

"Like a little brother I never had!" Bankotsu said throwing an arm around Kohaku. Jakotsu smiled warmly at the two, not going unnoticed by Tractus as he then went back to eating with a familiar look in eyes.

"Aw, how cute. Jakotsu?" Tractus looked around the other two to the feminine male who looked at her in surprise.

"Well…him and Ban really know how to keep a person on their toes! It's a lot of fun to have a rookie around." Jakotsu said truthfully.

"Good to hear…now girls. How's working here at Myoga's Diner?" Tractus turned to the twins who exchanged looks. The elder female noticed that Kikyo had the Jewel Piece just barely peeking out from the cut in her shirt.

"Well…there's a wolf demon that keeps coming in here to watch Kagome." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, well there's a Hunter who also comes here to see you." Kagome shot back to her twin.

Tractus chuckled, "Koga the wolf demon…and who's the other guy?"

"Muso." Jakotsu said with a serious expression as the aforementioned male walked in.

Tractus turned slowly to look back at the male, beady dark red eyes and slightly wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders greeted her. She looked back to Bankotsu and then glanced to the electrical wires across the street to where Muir was perched. Muso Nether was Naraku's 6th Child and the fourth one to join the Bounty Hunter ranks. Muso wasn't really one of his father's favorites as he rarely listened to a request made by the man. But, Muso was big on staying loyal to his siblings and if they were involved then he was there to aid them. Muso smiled kindly at Myoga as the elder demon started up a conversation.

"Come here girls. I gotta get going back home." Tractus said as she walked to the other side of Jakotsu to give the twins a hug.

The two sisters walked over to her and as Kagome embraced her the teen felt Tractus fasten something around her neck. Kagome pulled away to feel a Jewel Piece on a cord now hidden under her shirt. Tractus winked at her and turned to hug Kikyo. When she pulled away from the elder twin she buttoned up her shirt a bit so the Jewel Piece was hidden completely.

"Let's not show off too much, okay kitten?" Tractus said her tone warning. She left with a wave to her friends inside and putting her hands in her pockets started walking down the street. Sensing the Saimyosho behind her Tractus rolled her eyes and didn't change her pace one bit.

_Nimrods really think they can take me on…Naraku really is bold moving after me._

She continued walking until she reached a shadowy corner, turning to walk into it she sprang back as a Saimyosho stinger impaled the brick in front of her. She developed a twitch above her left eyebrow as the Saimyosho surrounded her.

"You…little…" she struggled with words at the sheer idiocy of the wasp men.

Before she or they could launch an attack, Tractus felt a slash of power whip around her slicing the Saimyosho into pieces. She turned to see a large sword get sheathed as Taisho West himself stepped into view.

"As I'm sure you could have handled yourself, I felt the need to test a small portion of my swords power." He said smiling at her.

She leaned back with crossed arms, "True, but then again what is someone like _**you**_ doing around here?"

"Taking a midnight walk, care to join me?" Taisho asked with a small bow.

"Depends. What are you going to do?" Tractus asked.

"All sorts of places, just to see if I can clean up the streets a bit. Keep a firm grip on my territory." Taisho said.

Tractus smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks Mr. West. I got my own territory to sustain."

"Well, in case you would like to see how I run my territory here's my card to my personal dojo." He said handing her a card. Tractus took it with a nod of thanks.

"I'll see what my plans are, Mr. West." She said as she turned to walk away.

"What's your name?" he asked her retreating back.

Tractus paused then turned to look over her shoulder, "Tractus Night."

* * *

><p>Muir sat and watched as Muso talked with Kikyo as he ate, seeing Bankotsu leave with Kohaku and Jakotsu the tengu was slightly relieved as he didn't trust the Nether near the youth. Muir watched as Renkotsu appeared from the shadows of a alley and walked in to mutter something to Muso when Kikyo's back was turned. Muso paid, nodded to Kikyo and the two left. Muir took off into the night sky tracking the two males as they traveled to Naraku's Manor.<p>

_Something's going on here…_

**TBC**

**Lunny: And that's all for now! There will most likely be TWO updates a few days apart from each other coming up as I expect to miss next Friday. Sorry folks, but that's why this update is early…so Chapter 6 & 7 will be in the same week.**

**Solarius: Review please! And whoever remembers her special request from the last chapter kindly help out as she's hopeless on what to do.**

**Cold: Hope you all enjoyed reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Lost & Found

**Lunny: Oh my god! Its been MONTHS since I last saw a computer monitor! *huggles* Hey, everybody! I'm back! Yup...how many peeps wanna kill me for taking so long? *sees lots of hands* Eh-he...that many huh?**

**Solarius: *fuming***

**Cold: He's grouchy 'cuz he wanted so badly to type...so instead he's had her writing other plots for other original stories out...**

**Lunny: Damn lion...my hand cramped up! Well, anyways...last time we saw Tractus and the others they all had settled into new lives...and InuYasha woke up next to his brother!**

**InuYasha: I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Lunny: Well, look at the embarrassed hanyou...*sees towering inferno that is Sesshomaru* and his...pissed...off...I'M NOT CHANGING THAT PART OF THE STORY AND YOU PUNKS CAN'T MAKE ME! IT'S INU-CEST FOR A REASON AND YOU TWO LOOK DOWNRIGHT ADORABLE TOGETHER! *runs***

**InuYasha: *beat red* I was gonna say: I'll kill you for taking so long...**

**Chapter 6**

**Lost and Found**

Naraku slammed his hand on the table, "I WANT THOSE BLASTED THIEVES FOUND!" he bellowed to a poor quivering Saimyosho. It had been two weeks since the Jewel had been stolen...it was a harsh day when Naraku Nether found out that the Jewel they had was nothing more than glass.

In the doorway his eldest daughter Kanna a willowy framed woman, who many confessed reminded them of a child at first glance, stood waiting. She wasn't the tallest of the children, but her younger siblings all feared and respected her for the influence she held over some of her Father's actions. She was deathly pale with lifeless coal black eyes and snow white hair, some say that she completely reflects her Father's cold heart. She was a known and respected artist, when one didn't recall what family she came from. Beside her stood her current lover and future husband, Renkotsu. The bald headed man had beady black eyes which always looked for a way out in a tense situation. Currently they were locked onto his beloved and her facial expressions.

"Father, might I suggest clearing your head before you proceed..." she said calmly.

Naraku paused before exhaling and retaking his seat, "Quite right, daughter. Now then, Renkotsu...any luck?"

"None sir. Whoever is hiding that band knows how to make someone vanish." at seeing the narrowed expression Renkotsu quickly added on some new developments, "An interesting development, sir would be that The Aristocratic Assassin has refused any Bounties that have gone his way as of late."

"Odd. Usually, that one Hunter can't seem to get enough of the thrill of the hunt. Anything else?" Naraku inquired.

"Yes, Halberd and Snake Sword have taken in a new student they call: Kisangani*." Renkotsu said as he thought about the youth that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were training.

"Really...that is a bit odd...think Halberd might be trying to replace Poison Master and Strong Man?" Naraku asked with a knowing smirk.

Renkotsu mirrored it, "No, sir. Halberd is much too soft to wish to replace "cherished friends". Besides, they are training a mere child who may not make it as a Hunter."

"Never the less, keep an eye on those two. Muso...Any other news?" Naraku asked as his 4th Son walked in with a huff.

Muso Nether was one of the children that Naraku's wife; Izayoi had bore him. The perfect image of his father until one looked at his eyes, many would be startled at his sudden appearance. Naraku was quite proud of his son, Muso had earned a high reputation among the Bounty Hunters and successfully kept his family's honor.

"Nothing of great value to you, Father." the stoic male intoned.

"Nothing at all, eh? Wait about that new waitress that Myoga hired recently...I hear she has a twin sister..." Naraku said as he watched his son's stoic expression before feeling satisfied that he probed enough. Waving a hand the elder demon dismissed the three before him, "Leave me as I ponder where those vermin have slunk off too..."

* * *

><p>The three left and Kanna looked to her younger brother, "What new waitress was Father probing about?"<p>

"Just a girl who caught my eye is all, Sister." Muso said with concealed panic.

Kanna thought for a moment, "If Myoga hired her a few weeks ago then she may be connected to that thief ring that stole from Father. She may be in danger..."

"I can assure you, elder Sister. She can handle herself if faced with trouble." Muso said, sounding confident in the girl.

* * *

><p>Naraku looked at the picture that was handed to him, glancing to the printed pictures from the video feed. Glaring at where Muso stood moments ago, he tapped the twin sisters that were picture before him.<p>

"Two down..." he glanced to the others, "...Four to go."

It was a few days later that Naraku got his next tip-off...

* * *

><p>"That scrawny little whelp!" a deep voice that could only belong to the younger Thunder Brother; Maten cried. Startling the usually stoic demon to look to his office doors.<p>

"If I _ever_ see that busy tail again...it'd be the last time..." the more head-strong voice of his elder brother; Heten growled out.

"Not to mention, big brothers...the female cat demon didn't help you at all. In fact she kicked your butts after you sent the little fox crying!" the almost shrilly voice of their younger sister; Soten chimed.

Naraku threw open his doors to catch Maten in the midst of raising a hand to smack the child, "Now, now, Maten...the child must have been pointing out a stinging truth if you react violently...am I correct?"

The trio froze then Soten cheered as she dashed towards the elders legs, "Master Naraku!"

Her two brothers exchanged glances before straightening themselves and bowing low.

"Our sincerest apologizes, Master Naraku..." Heten started.

"...It seems that we are unfit to watch over the Dojo you gifted us with years ago." Maten finished.

Naraku chuckled, "Now, my dear Thunder Brothers. You are still of value to me and my goals. Never fear...you will remain as the Master's of that Dojo. Tell me more about these two ruffians who defeated you...rather unfairly if I'm hearing correctly..."

When the two brothers, with a comment here and there from their sister, had finished their story; which basically stated that the two challengers wanted to see what the Master's of the Dojo could really do. Naraku confirmed that the two were part of the Thief Ring that he was searching for. Before the siblings left Soten looked back to her Master.

"The two had a heavy scent of spices and herbs...plus a half-breed..." she said.

Naraku smiled wickedly and dismissed them, "...Only two left..."

He tapped the pictures as he made a note on where he thought they were.

Turing to a nearby Saimyosho he barked out an order, "Check these two locations and confirm the whereabouts of these thieves...while, your at it...retrieve Goshinki's weapon from Totosai's Shop."

The Wasp-man bowed and left; never realizing that he'd find the last thief himself.

* * *

><p>Tractus looked over her crows as they gathered for a mandatory meeting. Bane, the eldest, was brother to all of the crows gathered. Lula sat playing with her favorite toy, a rubber orb with a skull inside of it. Ruffling his dark red wings, Bane smiled at his brethren who sat in their tengu forms around him. Sitting in order of eldest to youngest; Muir sat closest to Bane, his dark green wings folded along his back. Lori sat next to Muir, her dark purple wings poised gracefully behind her. Nails sat in the direct middle, his dark blue wings twitching with excitement. Beside him were the twins Jarle and Jin with their dark gray wings quivering with nerves at the gathering. Lula sat on Bane's other side, her dark violet wings were too small to support her in flight.<p>

"I take it the children are doing well in their new environments...?" Bane inquired of his siblings.

"The twins have caught the attention of a male...each girl seems to relish in the subtle attention they're being given." Lori said with a small smile.

Bane chuckled, "At least their not going after the thick-headed pup...What of Kohaku?" **

Jarle smiled, "His skills have rapidly improved. Sango would be proud of the boy."

"Those Hunters are being kind...aren't they?" Nails questioned, his dark talons flashing for a mere moment before a click of Bane's own talons caused him to flinch back.

"Yes, Kohaku has taken to calling them Nii-san..." Jarle said smiling further when Nails had visibly relaxed. Bane nodded then looked to Jin.

"Sango's progress?" the elder inquired.

"Splendid, she's a wonderful blacksmith and also showed up a few of Taisho's own men; when she went to the Dojo." Jin said earning a collective round of laughter from his siblings.

Bane nodded, pleased, turning to Nails he raised an questioning brow, "And of your two?"

"Fantastic, Shippo is learning many things from the healer. Kirara spends most of her time testing her poison making though..." Nails said with an indifferent shrug.

"Does that bother the healer any?" Bane asked, worried about the gentle healer that was so fatherly watching over the two.

"Not at all...in fact he helped her with a few. I even asked him if he was bothered and he simply pointed out that in this way, they'll be ready if the Saimyosho use another unfamiliar poison. Rather clever if you ask me..." Nails said with a smirk when his eldest brother nodded in agreement.

Bane looked to Muir, "And of your task?"

"Muso seems to be the one who's least under his Father's pull. The boy constantly stops the Saimyosho from crossing those unseen lines that the higher powers have placed. He helps those that have, in some way, been wronged by his Father and he seems to know that Nether is a dark hearted demon." Muir said recalling the evidence of Muso's actions that supported those claims.

"But..." Bane said, drawing out the stress he saw within the younger.

Muir heaved a heavy sigh, "He's utterly devoted to his siblings...to an almost terrifying degree..."

"Great, its another Nails..." Lori commented dryly, earning a proud smirk from the aforementioned male. Nails paused as it sank in...

"Hey!" the dark blue tengu started only to be cut off by Bane's raised taloned hand.

"Never the less, the child may prove to be of more use than we realize now. Keep up with your task...I will watch over InuYasha and Rin..." Bane said, all tengu jumping at the sudden crash of a metal tray and looking down to the shocked expression of Tractus below them.

"Sorry...just ignore me for now..." the feline demon said picking up her tray to replace the lunch that was once on it. Tractus glanced back up to see the tengu siblings gone, save for Lula who now sat in her large chair. The rubber orb bounced once before the child stowed it away to play with at a later time.

"Tractus, when will we be able to teach that fool a thing or two?" the child asked, her mental years showing in those child-like eyes.

"Soon, Lula...soon..." Tractus said, smirking when the child smiled at her. The two girls basked in the silence before Tractus paused...

"They've been attacked..." the feline hissed causing the young tengu to shudder with fear.

* * *

><p>Shippo looked back to Kirara, the elder demon growling in displeasure at the sting of her bandages. Jinenji sighed as he looked around the mess that was his herbal shop; in a matter of minutes the Saimyosho had torn it apart when they engaged Kirara. Shippo was still too young to fully master his Fox Fire, so he wisely kept to his toys and tricks. Of course, the Saimyosho realized that it was a mistake to corner a female cat demon. As the ten dead and only two escapee's proved that mistake...<p>

"At least, Kirara kicked their winged butts." Shippo said with a giggly shrug.

Kirara purred in satisfaction at the fox kit's praise. Nails landed in his crow form.

"_Sincerest apologies for not being here to kill them before they entered the door..." _he trailed off when he looked around, _"What...you didn't save any for me?"_

Shippo started laughing when Kirara shrugged at the dejected look on the crow's face.***

* * *

><p>Sango looked around the destroyed smithy, cringing as she heard something crash behind her. She turned to see Jin flapping awkwardly to land on another fallen shelf.<p>

"You should have seen her Jin. Sango just about taught those Saimyosho not to mess with humans for the rest of their natural lives!" Totosai cried from the corner where he was thrown at the start of the fight. Sango rushed over to help the elder up.

"_I see, Mater Totosai. Sango...Tractus will indeed find all this rather amusing. You are not harmed are you?"_ Jin asked with a concerned ruffle of his feathers.

"I am unharmed, Jin. Thankfully there are many finished weapons here that held up against those vermin." Sango said with a sigh.

"I assume that those buggers have found Tractus' little group?" Totosai inquired.

At Jin's solemn nod Sango feared for her two younger siblings, thinking that maybe the Saimyosho went after all those who mysteriously popped up around the time of the theft.

"Jin...my siblings?" She asked quietly.

"_I can assure you, Sango. Both Kohaku and Rin are safe...far from the eyes of the Saimyosho. Even if those insects made any connection, then those who Tractus trusts will show why they have earned it..."_ Jin said with a kind smile.

Sango was somewhat relieved...only somewhat...

* * *

><p>Kagome looked around the back room, wondering exactly when Koga got there and how in the world she and her sister pulled off that barrier!<p>

"Kikyo!" Kagome rushed to her dazed sisters side as Koga walked back in.

"You two all right? The old flea sent me back here when he sensed those bugs." Koga explained as Kagome helped Kikyo up.

"I'm glad he did..." Kikyo muttered holding the side of her head.

"Though I gotta say that barrier you two pulled off would have sent any sane demon running..." Koga said with a slight shiver at the holy power he felt from the union of the sisters powers.

Kagome stood with her sister, "Thank you very much, Koga-san." she said with a nod.

Koga threw up his hands, "Whoa...hold up there...just Koga. Please...adding the honorific just makes me seem like my Pops..." he shivered.

Kagome giggled lightly, "Koga...your help was greatly needed."

Koga nodded then paused as a crow landed on the open window sill.

"_Huh...so the Big Bad Wolf has a soft side for the Damsel in Distress...odd, but helpful."_ She said with a stern look at the back alley. Which was trashed and had scattered bits of Saimyosho. Koga glanced back, then presented a wolfish smile. Lori shook her head.

"I need to lay down for a bit...Koga, be a dear and help my sister clean up this room." Kikyo said as she walked up the stairs towards the apartment above. Lori flew up to the top of the stairs to further aid the young woman.

Koga and Kagome exchanged looks before sharing a cringe at the harsh bark of, "NOW!"

* * *

><p>InuYasha leaned back and glanced to his elder brother. It was weird for the half-breed to be this close to a part of his family that he only saw in the odd newspaper or T.V program that he happen to catch. To be this close to the real deal...within arm's reach...it was...weird...<p>

"Your staring..." Sesshomaru's indifferent voice cut through the half-breeds thoughts and InuYasha quickly averted his eyes to look outside to the balcony. Dull Amber eyes widened a fraction when a dark red crow landed lightly on the balcony railing. Sesshomaru looked up as well, a low hum sounding off before the indifferent voice came again, "Another crow...?"

"He's Muir's eldest brother...I remember him from Mom's City...I think they call him Bane..." InuYasha said, mentally vowing to kick his own ass once he was well enough. He hated lying more than anything...well, he wasn't telling a complete lie. He just added one to the one he told before.

Sesshomaru rose and opened the sliding door, "If your here to check up on him...Come in..."

The demon walked away from the door as a tengu walked through it. InuYasha always was amazed at Bane's appearance compared to the others...he looked more like their Father instead of their brother. The tengu nodded in thanks and respect to the young demon lord before walking quickly to InuYasha's side. Placing a hand on the youth's forehead the tengu checked his temperature.

"A minor fever, but nothing that rest and serenity wouldn't fix...you are keeping a very good eye on him, Young Lord." Bane noted with some degree of amazement.

Sesshomaru blinked once before walking back to his chair and picking his book back up. Bane glanced to the demon before smirking to himself, looking to InuYasha he merely nodded. The half-breed relaxed back into the pillows and wondered how much longer he'd be stuck as a burden on the elder demon. Bane pulled back and froze as his dark eyes went wide. Startling both brothers the tengu turned and with a flurry of feathers took off out the open door into the fading twilight.

InuYasha pale as he caught one frantic word as the crow sped off towards the city, _"Muir!"_

* * *

><p>The dark green crow tried to breathe as Renkotsu sprang his trap. The fire breather had noticed the crow following Muso for the past four days and took it upon himself to capture it. Muir now was trapped inside a burlap sack, enchanted to stop shifters, and slung over the shoulder of another member of the Band of Seven: Ginkotsu. The mostly metal giant had wild red hair, his right eye was covered but his left was a beady black. Suikotsu wandered a ways behind the other two, mentally checking every shadow he saw in case Tractus came out to kill them over the crow.<p>

"Damn it, Renkotsu! You know what the hell they say about any damnable crow in this city!" Suikotsu barked at their 'leader'.

"That a feline demoness with the strength of twenty ogres raised every crow here and kills any who dare to mistreat them...I know. I'm not afraid of her either, Suikotsu and as a member of the Band of Seven you shouldn't-" Renkotsu was cut off as the sound of a sack being sliced open by a blade was heard. Beady eyes shot up to where a masked figure had thrown his sickle, yanking on the chain attached to it he brought his weapon back to his outstretched hand. Ginkotsu turned to pick up the crow that had fallen out, but found nothing on the ground. He looked up to an equally bewildered Suikotsu.

"_Why did Jakotsu take the crow?" _Suikotsu thought in shock; as he saw the closest member of the Band to Bankotsu reach out and snag the crow.

The three looked around, but crow and its rescuer were nowhere to be seen...

* * *

><p>Jakotsu leaned against the wall and looked the crow over. Kohaku landed next to him with a shared look of worry. The two breathed out as Muir shook the magic off of his feathers and perched himself on Jakotsu's arm. The feminine swordsman smiled kindly as Kohaku gave a silent cheer.<p>

"Well, that was an experience I wish to not repeat. I'd hate to confirm my thought that Renkotsu is a treacherous bastard who's turning everyone against Ban-chan...but..." Jakotsu trailed off shaking his head and the wicked thought away. He didn't want to see the truth just yet, not until he was sure Bankotsu knew. Kohaku offered his arm to the crow, happy when the dark green bird took it.

"Muir...are you sure your-" Kohaku trailed off as Bane landed in his tengu form. Jakotsu jumped nearly 5ft in the air then relaxed as the non-threatening aura washed over him.

"_Elder brother, I'm fine...now. I apologize for not staying with my task as an outside force prevented me from doing much of anything." _Muir said to calm his brother.

Bane sighed, "My happiness lies with the fact that worthy allies have showed themselves...you are a new face." his attention went to Jakotsu.

"You can call me: Jakotsu, I'm one of the last loyal members of the Band of Seven." Jakotsu said with a semi-formal bow.

"Ah, one who does not owe Tractus...I believe this is a first. No one has ever done anything for Tractus _willingly; _mostly its because they owe her a favor." Bane said crossing his arms in thought.

Jakotsu chuckled, "Tractus has done more than enough for me...after all if Bankotsu hadn't of started the Band of Seven...then I wouldn't have the bonds I do now. Plus, she handed a cute and powerful young Hunter to us."

Bane shared the chuckle as Jakotsu wrapped an arm around Kohaku, making sure he didn't disturb the perched crow. Kohaku smiled softly at the warmth that Jakotsu always produced when he hugged someone.

"_I shall take my leave...Jarle must be frantic by now..."_ Muir pointed out to the elder tengu as he glided to land on his shoulder.

Bane closed his eyes before chuckling, "Bankotsu seems just as worried as Jarle considering you two disappeared on him..."

"Oh shoot! Ban-chan was taking a nap when we left!" Jakotsu said leaping up, "Come on, Kisangani! I'm making dinner tonight!"

Kohaku looked to the two brothers before rushing to them. Giving Bane a quick hug the young male took off after Jakotsu. Muir exchanged looks with his brother before testing his wings, nodding to himself the crow took off into the early night sky. Bane shifted before going back to InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Muir flew to where he last saw Muso, shock nearly knocked him out of the sky as it seemed Muso was <strong>waiting<strong> for him. Glancing up the male half-breed offered his arm silently to the crow. Muir cautiously perched himself on it; taking note that Muso seemed relieved he did so.

Glancing to the crow Muso saw the remnants of the sack's enchantment, "Damn...hope that wasn't my Father's fault. If it was...I'll help you back to flying stronger than ever if I can."

Muir perched himself on the male's shoulder, allowing Muso to avoid an arm cramp. Muso chuckled as he walked on heedless of the shocked expression on a passing by Renkotsu. Muir seemed to smirk in victory at the fire breather...

* * *

><p>InuYasha seemed to be waiting with shorten breath to hear back from Bane as Muir was like family to him. Sesshomaru watched InuYasha's face as the half-breed gazed out the window. Setting his jaw the elder demon was about to question what InuYasha felt towards Muir, but stopped himself as Bane landed on the balcony. Ah-Uh had entered the room to deliver the brothers their dinner, setting it down he glanced to his demon lord.<p>

"Ah-Uh, open the door for Bane..." Sesshomaru quietly ordered. InuYasha jumped slightly at his brother's tone a small warning bell in the back of his mind went off...

Bane entered with a relieved smile, "Muir is fine...the situation was under control even before I could react..."

The crow caught the low, almost inaudible, growl from Sesshomaru before the elder picked up his meal and started to eat. Exchanging confused looks with InuYasha, Bane felt it was wiser to not question the elder demon lord at this time.

As Sesshomaru ate the demon lord questioned himself, _Why the hell am I so uptight about the half-breeds feelings towards anyone? This is sheer insanity...but then again...somehow...having the knowledge his thoughts are on me...is satisfying in itself. That's it...I'm going insane..._

InuYasha's thoughts were along the same path as his brothers, _What the hell is his problem! Its like the guy doesn't want me to worry about people from my past! Wait-a-minute...he doesn't know the full story...all right...there is absolutely nothing wrong here at all..._

Feeling a very odd emotion as Sesshomaru flicked a wayward strand of hair over his shoulder InuYasha softly gulped...

_Absolutely nothing wrong here at all... _

**TBC**

**Lunny: Side notes~!**

***Dear lord I hope I spelled that right...Kohaku's Codename is suppose to be the Japanese Word for Sickle-N-Chain...as in the weapon we see him wielding throughout the anime.**

****Pfft...that's an understatement...**

*****...That just seems weird to say "crow's face", but...that was a weird sort of moment...**

**Cold: Before we forget, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE OUT THERE!**

**Solarius: Read, Review and Repeat...or may your Turkey go dry before your first bite...**

**Cold: He's joking!**

**Lunny: Love you guys lots for putting up with all this!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reflections of the Heart

**Lunny: Hey guys! Well, i'm going out of town for a week so...updates are going to be like a week late...or two considering Christmas is just around the corner...will I be forgiven if that happens? Cause this chapter was a nightmare to type out for some reason...**

**Cold: Fair warning...if Sesshomaru seems too OOC...she tried...she really tried...**

**Solarius: Enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

**Reflections of the Heart**

Rin played happily with the small ball that Ah-Uh had gotten her two days ago. It has been close to a month since Tractus left her in the care of the demon and his demon lord; Sesshomaru. InuYasha's recovery had been going quicker as the half-breed started to gain the strength to move, now he was currently doing a small workout that helped to stretch his sore muscles. The two were alone in the apartment as Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Uh had gone out to take care of a request sent to them from Sesshomaru's Father.

Rin looked up at InuYasha, "Why does Lord Sesshomaru seem so protective of you?"

InuYasha paused as he slowly straightened to look back at her. The question seemed so innocent and simple, but the half-breed couldn't help but think there was so much **more** to it.

"No idea, squirt. Maybe one day we'll figure it out...but, not yet." he said with a half-hearted smile. Rin beamed at him before going back to bouncing the ball against the wall and back to herself. InuYasha's thoughts went to his half-brother...

_Why is he so protective of me? I mean all this time he's been quietly watching, checking my vitals, making sure I wasn't underfed or uncomfortable...hell he even showed silent anger when Muir was in trouble...why the hell did he even show **that**? Aurgh! No, my mind is not going there right now. He's my brother...blood relation even! He's nothing more than a sibling who I barely know..._

InuYasha looked over at a rare picture which showed his brother standing next to their Father. Feeling that same weird feeling the half-breed paused as his hand came to rest over the scarred flesh over his heart. Something flashed in those dull amber eyes then with slight fear he threw on his shirt, boots and hooded jacket. He had every intention of rushing to the harbor to hide from everyone again...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked lightly as he traveled back to his Father's main estate in the High Class portion of the City. He was nearly within sight of the Gates separating the wealthy from the common when the whistling sound of a blade caught his attention. The young demon lord leapt to the side with a snarl as the Saimyosho blade slashed where he had been standing. The insect locked eyes before darting off and out of Sesshomaru's Light Whip range. The demon lord growled as he gave chase, heedless of Goshinki Nether as the demon watched the trap unfold.<p>

_I was hoping he'd be wiser than this...but, what do you expect from the violent son of Taisho West?_ Goshinki sighed as he turned, never noticing the dark red crow that took off to find InuYasha.

* * *

><p>InuYasha sighed as he looked at the familiar alleys leading to the harbor, he didn't want to walk through one of Tractus' shadows in case the female was wise to his intention.<p>

_Knowing her, she'd teleport me straight to my Dad's front door!_ InuYasha thought bitterly. He paused as he remembered Ah-Uh's shocked expression as he passed the elder demon in hallway, Jaken's was just as priceless...

_Those two are going to be pissed at me for even thinking about leaving Rin alone...that lecture outta be just freaking fantastic. Wonder if Sesshomaru would join them considering Rin's like the only human I think he can tolerate...GAH! Gotta stop thinking about that guy! I'm confused and kind of scared enough as it is..._the half-breed continued his mental rant unaware of the incoming crow.

He was unaware until said crow dive-bombed his head.

"_INUYASHA! What the hell are you doing? Sesshomaru needs you right now! I flew by the apartment to see you not there! What the hell?" _Bane ranted at him, giving InuYasha a pissed off glare.

"OW! Damn it, Bane! What does it look-wait, what do you mean Sesshomaru needs me?" InuYasha went from in pain to concerned in like two seconds.

Bane sighed, _"Sesshomaru was attacked, his damn demon pride caused him to give chase...its a Saimyosho set up-" _Bane cut himself off as InuYasha ran down an alley, _"They're leading him to the old quarry!" _the crow yelled after him.

InuYasha made a quick turn and sped on. Bane sighed, _"They're both dense, blind idiots..."_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked around the empty quarry, old desolate building frames were rusted and red. The demon didn't know what to expect here, seeing as the Saimyosho disappeared real quick. Hearing a feminine giggle his attention was directed to a female demon holding a red comb.*<p>

"Hello, Yura." Sesshomaru said coldly to the ex-Hunter.

"Greetings, Little Lord." Yura giggled behind her hand.

Yura or Demon Hair as was her old codename was kicked out of the Hunters on the solid ground that she killed any of her partners and most Hunters refused to go near her. Sesshomaru had the misfortune of working with her once...he still refuses to let anyone, but his mother touch his hair since then. The dark haired female giggled, annoyingly, before swiping her comb around her to weave her web.

"Tch." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he leapt to a higher vantage point to avoid the spider spun hair. Using his Light Whip he cleared away the hair that tried to snake its way up, never noticing the Saimyosho behind him.

"IRON REAVER!" the voice that cried out the attack startled the demon lord slightly as he felt his younger brother land behind him, "Bastards! Try attacking him from behind again, I dare you!"

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, _I...the great Lord Sesshomaru West was just defended by a HALF-BREED!_ **

Yura's giggle broke his chain of thought as the brothers looked to where she now stood a mere 30 feet from where they were. She stared at InuYasha's hair long enough to cause a small tick above Sesshomaru's left eye to form.

"My, my, my such soft looking hair...not as white as the Young Lord, but...just as breath taking...for a pathetic half-breed." she mused failing to notice the aura that was forming around the elder demon. InuYasha didn't fail to notice it, but was a little too creeped out by the stare to react.

"Okay...and just who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked while feeling his brothers aura silently flare.

"Oh-ho! My name is Yura of the Demon Hair...and what shall I call you, hmm?" the female asked as she started to walk forward.

"Yura...he's of no concern to you..." Sesshomaru intoned making InuYasha's skin prickle at the resonating growl his hearing picked up. Yura stopped her walk to blink in slight shock at the apparent threat that was uttered.

_BAD MIND! Really not the time to think...what the hell?_ InuYasha's thoughts were disturbed as what seemed to be hair rose up around them. Looking around the half-breed backed up till he was back-to-back with his brother... _shit...he's a lot taller than me...but, with him at my back I feel...powerful for some reason..._

Sesshomaru paused, _Small shoulders...he's still got a lot of growing left to do._

The two brothers looked at the hair as it closed in, without even a glance to the other they attacked at once.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" InuYasha's palms were going to murder him later for the intensity of this attack, but the half-breed didn't care as he saw a Light Whip dance alongside the Bloody Blades with a deadly beauty. Yura paused at the display of power the two seemed to have when the other was near. Shaking her head to clear it of self-destructive thoughts she held her comb as she weaved more hair into existence.

"Humph, as if as whelp of a half-breed and some demon brat could outdo me!" she hissed drawing the ninja sword on her lower back. Smirking the female made her move.

InuYasha let out another round of Blades of Blood, mentally vowing to never try this attack again until he was sure that his body was fully recovered. His Blades were losing their cutting edge, but thankfully Sesshomaru's Light Whip was picking up the slack.

"Heh, I wanted to help you out...but it seems I only got in the way..." the half-breed muttered the thought out loud never noticing Sesshomaru's head turn slightly towards him. The two brothers reacted on instinct as the sword separated them, Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the corners a fraction as he watched Yura appear behind his brother. Red obscured his vision briefly before the half-breed snapped him out of it with a well timed dodge followed by a kick to the female's gut.

"Geh!" Yura stumbled back as the blow landed, causing the hair to falter a bit. Sesshomaru was impressed with his younger brother, but that didn't last long as he felt something slice his back.

All was deathly silent as the hair met its target, InuYasha's own breathing had stilled in a breathe he didn't realize he held. Yura smirked as she felt victory surge through her veins as the great Lord Sesshomaru had finally seen his own blood being shed.***

InuYasha let out that breath with a single word, "...Shit..."

The shift was automatic, InuYasha watched as wind swirled around his elder brother turning him into what he supposed he would never be able to show...

A Giant...Collie...or was it a Labrador...InuYasha looked the huge canine over, it's ears reminded him of a Collie as did the extra fur around its neck and paws, but its overall body build was reminiscent of a well honed Labrador. The half-breed knew if his brother ever tried to lecture him again, he'd just use this against him. The growl and subsequent low roar Sesshomaru released as Yura weaved more hair to compensate for the larger opponent made InuYasha cringe.

"When did Godzilla get here?" the half-breed muttered.

Of course, InuYasha had his own problems as hair plus a few Saimyosho decided to lunge at him. The half-breed was all ready to unleash a round of his Blades of Blood when a huge paw knocked the Saimyosho into the rock wall 50feet away from them. InuYasha looked up at his red-eyed elder brother before leaping onto another iron beam to avoid a sword being controlled by hair.

"Ha, ha, ha! Having fun, little puppy?" Yura asked.

InuYasha twitched, _Oh hell no..._

Drawing out a fair amount of blood he slashed, "I. Am. Not. A. Puppy! BLADES OF BLOOD!"

The Blades cut through the hair to reveal a small nest of skulls that InuYasha noticed were the center of the hair being produced.

_That's it!_ "Oi! If you can get your fluffy tail over there destroy those skulls! Their the center of all this blasted hair. I'll distract her!" InuYasha called to his brother, earning a small growl at the tail comment but otherwise the elder listened.

Yura watched as the Young Lord leaped towards her nest, _No! I thought I hid my nest with the wall! How did-?_

She was distracted by the Blades of Blood tossed her way. Leaping to the side she growled, _Fine...if the little puppy thinks he can take me on alone. So be it...I'll add that __beautiful silver hair to my collection of prized skulls..._

InuYasha noticed the shift in the intensity of Yura's attacks, _Yep! Those skulls are her weakness...yet again, I have pissed off a demon I shouldn't have...oh well._

As the two traded blows Sesshomaru pawed away Saimyosho and wads of hair as he went. The demon failed to noticed the origami crane floating near the nest until he was right there about to strike the skulls with his right paw.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." a coy voice purred in the canines left ear.

Sesshomaru had a split second before unbearable pain tore through his left foreleg. Howling in his distress the demon took InuYasha's attention away.

"No!" InuYasha's cry of outrage was short lived as Yura's blade ran through his side, "Geh!"

The half-breed struck Yura in return causing the female demon to back off as he leaped onto the ground below. Sesshomaru landed roughly on his right side before shifting back into his two-legger form. Breathing heavily the demon lord looked around for the one who cowardly attacked when he wasn't fully aware, but his attention was drawn to a small grunt of pain somewhere on his left. Turning sharply he growled at the pain in his arm, thinking little of it the elder demon stubbornly made his way to InuYasha's side.

"It takes you a month to heal from poisoning and now this...you are a hopeless trouble magnet, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. InuYasha looked to him, paused then tried to fight the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"At least I don't sport a fluffy boa over my shoulder..." the half-breed said in reference to his brother's tail that was now out in the open. He received a blank look...

"I'm leaving you here to die." Sesshomaru told him as he made to get up.

"Aw, but if he dies then you lose your precious arm..." a female voice said from the shadows.

"Ah...shit..." InuYasha muttered.

Tractus walked out of the shadows, using the umbrella she carried as a means to ward off the hair that still lingered. Perched on her shoulder was Bane, while a smaller dark violet crow fledgling was perched on her upheld wrist.

Sesshomaru glared at her, "What could you possible mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of the amazing regenerative capabilities of a half-breed, my Lord?" Tractus asked, kicking a rock to clink against one of the skulls in the nest nearby.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered flatly. InuYasha wondered vaguely where Yura had gone off too...

"Well, it just so happens that InuYasha's body now holds some resilience to the poison they used on him before...the same poison that has the odd effect of rotting demon flesh if not immediately tended to..." Tractus pointed out with a sickly sweet voice.

Sesshomaru tore off his left sleeve to reveal that the arm was indeed starting to rot slowly. InuYasha's wide eyes looked to Tractus, the female winked at him earning herself a confused look.

"Damn..." Sesshomaru quietly cursed.

"Wait...if my body has resistance to that poison can't my blood act as a antidote of sorts?" InuYasha asked, catching Sesshomaru off guard.

_What...****_

"Well...yes it can..." Tractus said with a thoughtful look, "But, it would always be helpful if you gave it willingly..."

"Why the hell do you think I brought up the damned topic?" InuYasha nearly shouted at her, wincing when his side twinged in rebellion against his movement to sit up he returned to laying on his back.

"Well, considering Yura doesn't add poison to her sword...which would be smart of her...Sesshomaru if you want you can easily take his blood now...before he heals." Tractus said with a smile.

Without a word to his younger brother the demon lord bent down to his open wound. InuYasha's eyes were wide again as he watched his elder brother lick the wound, cleaning it of all blood and even some damaged tissue along with flesh.

"Er..." Tractus moved her hand holding the umbrella to cover the smaller crows eyes, while Bane almost fell off of her shoulder. The female looked to the elder crow then decided to vacate the area for the time being...

When Sesshomaru straightened his arm was on the path to full recovery and InuYasha's side was healed completely.

"Jeez...first time I never scarred from a fight..." the half-breed muttered to himself.

"You have scars?" Sesshomaru inquired as he rose, shortly joined by his younger brother.

"Nah...not for long...they usually heal themselves after a few months." the half-breed explained off-handedly.

"Mm...InuYasha?" Sesshomaru's tone was flat as he started to ask a question.

The half-breed moved towards the nest with a hidden smirk turning it became a cocky grin, "Yes, Lord Fluffy?"

The half-breed expertly dodged the Light Whip, causing it to destroy the nest of skulls, before landing at the quarry entrance. InuYasha let out a cocky chuckle before taking off through the alleys to avoid his raging brother.

* * *

><p>Tractus appeared in a remote part of the harbor, looking down to the horribly beaten Yura she smiled serenely.<p>

"Nails...thank you for taking care of her punishment for me...return to Kirara and Shippo please." she said to the bloody clawed tengu near the other female.

"As you wish..." Nails bowed before he left in his crow form.

Tractus looked to a now tengu Bane and Lula, "Why don't you go back to the apartment Bane, the plans are finished? Lula...please go play with the other children who reside here in the harbor."

"Yes, mistress..." the two intoned as Bane left in his crow form and Lula brought out her favorite orb as she walked outside.

Tractus knelt down to look Yura in the eyes, "You...harmed my only pup...that is absolutely unforgivable...so...I'm going to harm your most prized skull. After you've suffered at my hands for a bit though, dear..."

Yura's eyes went wide as red slits seemed to bleed into Tractus' eyes.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was actually taking Sesshomaru through the alleys back towards the apartment with every intention of losing him then fleeing to the harbor. That weird feeling was back with a vengeance on the poor half-breeds heart and he really didn't want to know what it was. All he knew was it got worse when the thought that his brother only took the blood that way because it was instinct and not by choice bothered him greatly.<p>

_Why the hell am I feeling like this? He's nothing more than my distant as hell elder brother!_ InuYasha's thoughts were halted as he ran smack into Sesshomaru's broad chest, feeling a strong grip on his upper arms the half-breed felt his heart momentarily stop. _But, damn it all to hell...I think I wanna be more to him...shit..._

InuYasha felt a crushing, yet gentle grip on his throat as Sesshomaru hauled him against the nearest alley wall.

"Call me, "fluffy" in any manner again...and I'll make sure you know whose the alpha male around here, runt." Sesshomaru growled out, earning himself a pleasing shudder from the younger male.

"Fine." InuYasha growled out earning his release, glad when Sesshomaru wasn't so **close** that the poor kid could feel his damned body heat..._Why the hell am I remembering that first of many rude awakenings when he was at my side?*****_

Sesshomaru walked ahead of InuYasha blinking as Ah-Uh and Jaken briskly walked up to him. InuYasha paused as the Ah-Uh muttered something that made Sesshomaru twitch, before slowly making his way to turn back around. Feeling his elder brother's menacing aura he knew he wouldn't get very far...

* * *

><p>Bane watched overhead as the poor half-breed was thwacked by his elder brother and sent inside the apartment with a glare.<p>

_For once...there is nothing wrong here..._

**TBC**

**Lunny: Whew! That was hard to type out for some reason... Side notes!  
>*We know dis bitch...<strong>

****Yup! You sure did!**

*****. . .HIT THE FREAKING DECK!**

******This thought brought to you by Sesshomaru...**

*******Refer back to the first hint you all got at the Incest**

**Cold: If she is unable to update this or Night School: Bonus on time then...an early HAPPY CHIRSTMAS TO YOU ALL~!**

**Solarius: Read, Review and Repeat...**


	9. Chapter 8: Coolness isn't really Genetic

**Lunny: I'M BACK!**

**Cold: So, am I...oh so is the freaking lion.**

**Solarius: Damn wolf...So, we're back and we're here to stay. She finally has her PC Desktop back. She has Internet...now if only she can find her bunnies and Timeless Cats.**

**Lunny: TRACTUS CAME BACK WITH THE YASHA-BUNNY! That is at least a good thing...though she says her siblings have a surprise for me...pray for me folks...pray.**

Chapter 8

Coolness isn't part of Genetics...

Tractus was bored...a decidedly _**terrifying **_mindset if you knew her. Thus all her tengu were either watching the kids now or just hiding from her. Lula and Bane were the only ones there; as Sesshomaru gave the eldest tengu a mother-of-all death glares that sent the dark red crow hightailing it back to Tractus. Lula glanced to her eldest sibling.

"Tractus' eyes are glinting again, big brother." she squeaked out softly.

"I'm more worried about the fact she has a chart out before her...wait a minute...that's-oh fire and brimstone..." Bane paled as he looked at the chart, noticing notations and other ominous things.

Tractus smirked as she pinned something in place, "Perfect. Bane...do go tell Sesshomaru that InuYasha needs to keep up his training. Please?"

Bane gulped nodded then flew off, _InuYasha...you're screwed..._

* * *

><p>InuYasha shivered and glanced behind him at the balcony door, <em>What was that...?<em>

He sighed and looked back to Rin, the child had roped him into helping her wind yarn. So, here he was sitting on the floor...of his brothers apartment...with red yarn trapping his hands about 6 inches from the other; helping a little human girl...in his brothers apartment. Did he fail to point out where exactly he was again...oh yeah...

IN HIS BROTHERS FREAKING APARTMENT!

_Shit...fuck...damn it all the hell and back again for a continuous round trip...not only am I still sleeping in his god forsaken **bed**, but I've actually woken up with the bastard beside me! _He thought to himself with only gritted teeth and a anger vein threatening to pop as warning to his thoughts. Rin hummed to herself unaware of the thought pattern of the male sitting in front of her.

Yeah...waking up to his elder brother beside him was _**delightful**_ the first time it happened he quietly freaked out*. The second...

**(flashback)**

InuYasha had been told that Sesshomaru wasn't going to be using his bed all that much and the Demon Lord had requested (cough-ordered-cough) he make use of the bed while he was there. So, one night he collapsed into the slightly warm bed completely fine...only when he felt himself waking did he find it got...warmer...?

_The hell..._The poor half-breed opened his eyes only to see his brothers face. Again one clawed hand had found its way into InuYasha's fanned out mane, while this time the other was resting on his side...trying very hard not to scream the half-breed tried to move only to find his own hands had found a lock of his brother's hair.

_Shit...when he wakes up...I'm dead..._

Surprisingly when the Demon Lord did wake, he simply blinked twice gently pulled his hair from InuYasha's grasp and ran his claws lightly over the youngers scalp before rising. Never realizing that InuYasha was wide awake for it all... When the elder left the room InuYasha shot up with a slack jaw.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**_

**(end flashback)**

The third time was a _**riot**_...

**(flashback)**

Determined to not wake up like that again InuYasha slept with his back to the balcony door as it seemed that's where his elder brother entered during the night after coming home from hunting. Huffing he soon fell asleep...

Only to wake up _**on top**_ of something warmer than the mattress. Blinking owlishly he opened his eyes slowly...

_Be merciful God...be merciful God..._Opening his eyes fully he froze. He was laying on his brother's chest. Well partially, his upper body was lined up with Sesshomaru's while his lower was...he glanced down only to pale and try to restart his heart. His lower body was laying right there between his brothers thighs.

_God...FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH!***_The half-breed calmed his breathing and jumped slightly when his brother started to move.

The elder demon opened dimly light gold eyes looked at his younger brother and merely grazed his right ear with a clawed hand before placing him to the side and rising for the day. InuYasha was then convinced that his elder brother was a bi-polar bastard.

**(end flashback)**

"There is something seriously wrong with that man when he wakes up..." InuYasha muttered darkly to himself.

"Of course...Lord Sesshomaru has an issue with low blood pressure in the morning." Ah-Uh said from his relaxed position on the nearby couch. ****

InuYasha jumped and turned to look at him, "You mean to tell me that he has virtually no idea as to what happens when he wakes up?"

"Yes." Ah-Uh said matter-of-factly.

"So..." InuYasha blinked, causing Ah-Uh to silently sigh.

"Your awkward wake-ups have been completely overlooked by my Lord." Ah-Uh replied glancing up in time to see a flash of hurt before the half-breed snorted.

"I can use that as blackmail right...wait a minute...HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THOSE TIMES?!" InuYasha's outcry of shock amused the elder demon.

"Simple. It was my presence that would stir you into wakefulness. Your instinct was to waken and alert your elder. It worked, every time you woke, my Lord woke minutes after to calm you because he knew it was me. You never saw me follow my Lord out once he left." Ah-Uh said with traces of a smirk, "And no...you can't use that as blackmail because I would never support your claims."

"So, he did all that...to...?" InuYasha's puzzlement on how elder demons protected the younger was entirely endearing, though Ah-Uh would never admit it out loud.

"He acted subconsciously, but it was all to comfort his younger sibling sleeping next to him." Ah-Uh stated taking note that InuYasha's ears twitched almost happily. Really the young half-breed had better learn to control his body language or else he'd give everything away to his Lord. Oh well, its not like his Lord would notice such things...Lord Sesshomaru was completely dense in some areas even Ah-uh had to admit that...

The two turned their heads in time to see Jaken come flying in by a booted foot, followed by a peeved Sesshomaru. InuYasha blinked then looked back to Rin, as the child finished her task of using his arms for the yarn. Ah-Uh mentally wondered if his Lord had heard his mental musings or things didn't go well for him today. He was personally hoping for the latter.

No one expected Bane to tap on the balcony door, just like no one expected a low irritated growl from Sesshomaru. Rin jumped, Jaken 'meeped', Ah-Uh mentally sighed in resigned fatigued while InuYasha suppressed a shudder, which the dragon demon took major note of.

Bane meanwhile blinked as he hid the startled jump, oh he heard that growl all right. He just wanted to make sure where it was directed..._Yes sir, that pup growled at me and is ready to roast me over an open fire...perfect, I can tell Tractus that he's a raving lunatic who doesn't need InuYasha in his life. _

Glancing to the younger half-breed Bane felt Sesshomaru's rage spike briefly: _Screw that...I think he'd actually kill Tractus..._

Sesshomaru walked to the door, opened it then slid it shut with a deadly look to his eyes that Bane knew all too well as "death glare".

"What is it now?" the young lord asked curtly.

"Has the pup trained at all while he was here?" Bane asked neutrally, he didn't want to take a tone that would piss off the already pissed demon.

Sesshomaru actually paused, apparently he'd been so busy with keeping InuYasha out of sight from the public that he failed to take something into account..._What the hell...? I...the young demon lord of the West Clan overlooked something..._

"Young Lord, did you not notice the multiple openings your younger brother had when fighting against the low ranked: Yura?" Bane coolly inquired, _I think the pup's a lot more possessive than Tractus took into account...like Father, like Son as they say._

"I did, but I was merely stalling in order to find the opportune moment to bring him before our Father." Sesshomaru retorted, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth at Bane's muted shock.

"I see..." Bane murmured, _Tractus might get angry over this...better warn her...[Oi, he's taking InuYasha to Big Daddy...should I advise against it?]_

_-No...In fact...record it for me...-_

_[...what?]_

_-Record it...I want to see Yasha's reaction to his Daddy.-_

_[Heartless bitch...]_

_-Heard that...-_

_[Meant too...]_

Bane looked at the demon lord and nodded in a flat serious tone he said, "Very well...best of luck. You'll need it."

Sesshomaru huffed quietly as the tengu took off. He turned back into the apartment and glanced to his brother, "Get dressed. We're going to a Dojo."

InuYasha blinked, "What for?"

"You need to sharpen your skills. You left far too many openings in _**that**_ fight for my comfort." Sesshomaru's baritone voice hide a hint of some emotion InuYasha couldn't quite place, but the half-breed did as was ordered of him.

* * *

><p>Bane landed in front of Tractus, "I'm not going back there!"<p>

The feline looked up surprised, "Why? You and Sesshomaru are getting along so well!"

"Can it cat! That pup wants nothing; and I mean _**nothing**_ to do with me being near or around InuYasha! If I go back there he'll skin me then roast me over an open fire!" Bane exclaimed as he paced.

Tractus leaned back and exchanged a look with Lula, "I've never seen you this emotional over anyone before...is this because of your emotional connection with a certain male?" she asked leaning on folded hands.

Bane's scathing glare actually reminded Tractus of his former self; before she entered the harbor and tamed the Wild Winds.

"This Tengu..." she jumped as he slipped into his former speaking habits, "Is no bitch to a Yokai." he growled out before shifting into a much larger crow and taking off into the bright skies.

Tractus looked at Lula, "Didn't think I'd piss him off that much..."

"It happens when you hit close to the mark with my brothers." Lula answered simply.

Tractus blinked, "Well..."*****

Bane landed on a rooftop overlooking the city, he gritted his fangs before calming himself as his younger twin brothers landed a little ways behind him.

"Progress." the elder tengu's tone was flat and unemotional.

Jin blinked, "Sango is going to the Dojo later on today. Totosai requested that she deliver a small dagger she forged in a request from Lady Inukimi."

Bane blinked, jumping slightly Jarle spoke up next without the elders prompt.

"Kohaku is upset that Bankotsu and Jakotsu were harmed during a recent mission. The two elder males are resting now, hopefully they'll recover in three days time." Jarle said, flinching as Bane turned with sharp eyes.

"Contact Silva. Tell him we need him home." Bane said dismissively. Never noticing the shocked look that the twins shared before flying off. The eldest tengu stared up at the sky, "That pup and those children are precious indeed. If Naraku does make any of them land in a ER...well, crows eat spiders after all..."

Taisho West sighed as he entered his first public Dojo, it wasn't his personal Dojo as that one was back home, but it helped him keep the youths in his territory on the right track. Chuckling softly he walked into one of the back office rooms before settling down with some papers. Unaware of the event that was about to unfold before his very eyes.

* * *

><p>Sango sighed for the 100th time that day as she passed by Miroku. The perverted hunter was seemingly everywhere she was and it was starting to tick her off. Koga, who was dragged wherever Miroku was, wasn't very secretive about it as on a few occasions the wolf demon actually <em>waved<em> to her. She had politely waved back only to giggle when Koga was pulled off to the side by Miroku. Jin sat in his crow form on her shoulder, sometimes flying off further ahead as if looking for something. Sango glanced back to see Miroku and Koga leaning on a wall some ways behind her, she smiled to herself before turning with a glare. Miroku jumped and almost made it to the alley if Koga hadn't of grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You stupid male...she's known we were tailing her this whole time. Cut it out or else i'll leave your ass high and dry on our next mission!" Koga hissed, shoving the male towards Sango.

"Sir Miroku." Sango's tone left no room for argument as Miroku gulped.

"Why Miss Sango, its so good to see..." he trailed off at the raising of a delicate eyebrow and the crossing of toned arms across...a lovely view, "No excuse is going to cut it today huh?"

"No. The reason behind your...interest in me today?" the female asked as Jin nestled himself on her right shoulder.

Koga repressed a shiver at the dark metallic gray eyes of the Demon Crow, "Man...that guy is seriously giving me the creeps."

"_You can always run off to Lori and the twins if my presence displeases you, wolf." _Jin's voice was emotionless with a slight chill.

Koga merely glared, "I don't back down from no one, you damn pillow."

Miroku looked at his fellow hunter before clearing his throat, "I was worried after the attack on Totosai's Shop."

Sango's eyes softened, "Oh. Well, if you would like to join me, I'm delivering a weapon for Lady West."

Koga's attention was achieved, "What weapon?"

"Her dagger fell apart after she used it against another demon trying to gain access to her home. Mr Totosai forged her another one and is having me take it to Lord West." Sango explained.

Koga sniffed, "You'd want to go to the Dojo of the West Clan. If Lord West isn't there then there'll be someone who can point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, Koga." Sango said, remembering that the wolf demon wasn't big on formalities. The three of them continued walking, Miroku chatting on with Sango about how she was doing and such. While Koga tried not to glare too hard at Jin, the crow merely ignoring the wolf.

* * *

><p>InuYasha's instincts were telling him to <em><strong>run like hell!<strong>_ Mentally shaking his head he followed his elder brother into the sparcely crowded Dojo. Making sure to keep a fair distance the half-breed wanted to make it seem as if he didn't walk in with the guy that everyone was bowing to as he passed.

_Tch. Small wonder the guy can be a jerk...they're practically worshiping the ground he walks on! _InuYasha thought to himself., jumping slightly when the elder demon looked behind him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were totally blank causing InuYasha's irritation to rise slightly, before he could say something smart Sesshomaru had turned back around. Catching whispers behind him the half-breed inwardly flinched at mentions of "mongrel", " measly hanyou", "Why is he so close to the young lord?"

His pace slowed, eyes downcast the half-breed didn't see the sharp eyes whirl to gaze at him before a clawed hand grasped his shoulder. The whispers froze seemingly holding their own breathe as the young lord flicked his cold stare around the room. Quickly those who knew the young lord's temper averted their eyes, while others made themselves scarce.

"The changing rooms are this way." He said leading the way to a closed off room.

"Tch." InuYasha snorted before following the elder shooting small glares at some of the gossipers. They stifled the chuckles as it seemed the younger half-breed was _pouting_.

Taisho finally emerged from his office with stiff shoulders and a weary back. Rolling his muscles the Demon Lord looked down the hall to see some of the other teachers leaning on the railing looking down into the main training room. A young but serious teacher, Menomaru was actually restraining a few chuckles. Takemaru, another young teacher, leaned forward on the railing muttering something to the dragon demon leaning next to him. Ryuura , a dragon demon, was trying very hard not to shout something out. While Juura, Kyoura and Goura his cousins were leaning on one another in mirth. Taisho ws about to call to the small group, but a sudden voice cut him off.

"You know...your a real jackass." a young rough voice carried up to him. Taisho slowly walked down the hall.

"Your left side is open, runt."

Taisho paused at hearing his son's voice, Sesshomaru was..._**training**_! Taisho did a quick check of the energies of Hell...okay so all was in order there. What the hell?

"What the—**THUNK**!"

Taisho cringed as he knew that had to of hurt. Walking to stand in half shadows he looked down...and felt his heart stop.

InuYasha was glaring up at his elder brother, the bastard had tripped him as well as flipped the youth. So, needless to say his rear was currently swearing revenge on the elder. Both youths had their long hair tied up, InuYasha went with a more relaxed tie at the base of his neck while Sesshomaru had his tied up high. Both were also in the white Gi's with no colored belt. The half-breed stood with a huff and went for another attack.

Taisho leaned on the railing his mind not really catching up with his heart, _You're...here...but, how? Why? When did you meet with your elder brother? _

"Lord West." Bane's flat tone carried much too loud for Sesshomaru as the elder demon glanced up.

InuYasha's froze and then looked up, Taisho straightened before turning to the tengu. Never noticing that all of his teachers had jumped and looked to the male that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bane Hailstorm, messenger of Tractus Night." Bane said with a formal bow.

"Ah, Lady Night. Does she require something of me?" Taisho asked glancing to the now somewhat shaky half-breed.

"No...only for you to meet...ah, Young InuYasha. I see, you're already here." Bane's words were met with a half-hearted glare from InuYasha and a quirked brow from Taisho. "...my Lord. Izayoi's son...InuYasha. InuYasha, the Lord of the West: Taisho."

Taisho's whispered voice said it all, "Izayoi..."

InuYasha could feel everyone's eyes on him, as those loyal to the West Clan knew of Izayoi and the love she held for/from the great Dog Demon. Closing his eyes breifly he opened them in shock as two long arms encircled him.

"You're home, Son."

"Ah, damn...it..." InuYasha couldn't help the tears that escaped. Taisho seemingly understood and held the pup tighter to reassure him that his Father wasn't going anywhere.

Sesshomaru's soft smirk off to the side wasn't unnoticed by Bane. Taisho pulled back from InuYasha, smiled then turned with a...pouty glare...

_Oh hell no..._Bane thought as the Great Demon Lord almost _**whined**_.

"Sesshomaru! Don't beat on your baby brother! What's wrong with you!?" Taisho exclaimed to his eldest, as he protectively held his youngest.

InuYasha's shock mirrored his elder brothers.

"Father...InuYasha is not a infant pup...least I remind you of how I was raised?" Sesshomaru intoned.

"Oh your a different case! InuYasha wouldn't be able to take the training I put you through...honestly." The Demon Lord huffed.

"He's not getting any mercy from me..." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Taisho knew his eldest wouldn't budge, "Fine, I can trust you not to put the baby through too much..."

InuYasha pulled back from his Father, "OI! If I can survive human illness I can survive my elder brother!"

Taisho ruffled the pup's hair affectionatly, "Of course you can, pup! Now...we have to see about you setteling in..."

"He's with me Father and will remain with me...heaven knows how you'll spoil the whelp..." Sesshomaru said walking by and grabbing the back of InuYasha's shirt. Neither Son moved when their Father's arms found them both. Bane snapped a hidden picture as the proud Father turned to show off his two sons on either arm.

InuYasha's shock wasn't caught as Sango appeared in his view moments after the shot. Taisho blinked and smiled, "Yes, little Miss. What do you need?"

Sango blinked before holding out the long box, "Sir Totosai finished the request for Lady West."

Taisho laughed, "Splendid! Kaguya, be a dear and take the dagger to Lady West."

A female demon landed lightly before bowing and following her Lord's orders.

Bane looked at the picture and chuckled. Taisho's eyes were half lidded and filled with affection. While Sesshomaru seemed to sternly fight his Father's hold, InuYasha's on grip on his Father's sleeve was a cute note.

_I pray nothing goes wrong there..._

**TBC**

**Lunny: I truly feel back at peace...let's hope life can straighten itself out...anyone got any new yaoi's for me?**

***Come on...Sesshomaru's hot...we all know he's just waiting to wake up with him on top...XD**

****Low blood pressure?**

*****Or Yaoi Fan-girl...lol**

******I don't have this issue; I just know from reading "Fruits Basket" that one character has trouble waking up due to low blood pressure. If that's really a side-effect please confirm it...**

******How about this: In your reviews let me know who you see the Tengu's ending up with? Tractus can't leave those guys alone...**

**Cold: We're back...holy shit...**

**Solarius: *holding Inu-bunny* Good...back on track...now for Chapter 9...Oh and please answer her little question.**


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations

**Lunny: Hey, guys! Well, here's another installment of TSWH!**

**Cold: It feels good to be back...**

**Solarius: I feel...indifferent...just get on with it!**

**Lunny: Y'all know the Disclaimer! Don't own, but I would like to own a small part...or just a singular character! XD I also don't own the song "Descant of the Archangel" by Kamelot.**

Chapter 9

Revelations

**[Friday; 9:40am]**

InuYasha sighed as his Father paced before him. It had been a interesting week the half-breed noted; his Father had spent most days with him and Sesshomaru. Most likely wishing to form some bond that was beyond the half-breeds grasp, more often than not the elder demon would watch the brothers interact with a smile that always made InuYasha wince inside. He knew once the truth was out...hell would break loose.

_I kept that damn lie...so pitiful.._InuYasha thought with a heavy sigh.

Sesshomaru glance to the younger, _He's hiding something...Father can't tell because he can't read InuYasha's body language yet...shoulders inward, his right ear dropped by a few degrees, he's softly clicking his left claws together...somethings not right...*_

InuYasha's eyes drifted only to be caught by the glittering gold of his brother. Jumping slightly the half-breed blinked before relaxing, "What?"

Sesshomaru wasn't put off by the youngers tone as it confirmed that InuYasha was indeed bothered by something, "You should at least listen to when Father is going on his triad you may miss something important."

"Oh yeah, like what?" the younger gruffly replied only to hear his Father's deep chuckle.

"Like how I have a Spring Pool Party planned for the welcome of my youngest pup!" the parent demon said with wide open arms and a huge smile.

InuYasha paled, "Huh?"

**[10:15am]**

Tractus read the invite before mentally checking in with the tengu...

_-Guys...have the kids received invites from Inu-Papa?- _she sent out the message for all, waiting to see who would reply first.

_[Yes, both twins were told by Myoga that an old friend needs some companions for his son and the girls were invited to a pool party...] _Lori said, Tractus smiled a fanged smile.

_-Say nothing to them Lori...this'll be that test they've always dreaded.-_ she ordered the other female, violet eyes glittering.

_[Yes, Tractus...]_ Lori sighed, hoping the girls would keep calm when faced with InuYasha.

_[Kohaku didn't receive anything, but Bankotsu and Jakotsu seem apprehensive about a letter sent to them a day ago...] _Jarle told her, the female paused.

_-Well, that's unexpected...inform me if they accept or decline.- _she requested of the male.

_[Very well, Tractus.]_ Jarle replied.

_-Anyone else?-_ Tractus inquired.

_[Sango, witnessed the reunion between the brothers and their father...]_ Jin recapped.

_-And...?- _Tractus could hear that the others were listening in as well, all were waiting with a hidden breath.

_[You'd be proud of her, she held her tongue and drew the right conclusion from all the subtle hints you've given over the years.]_ Jin said, chuckling when he heard a group exhale.

_-Thank the gods, that she's a smart kitten...-_ Tractus sighed.

_[Tractus, Kirara and Shippo have received such an invite. Shippo is excited to see who this "son" is...should I warn them?] _Nails' tone went from formal to gleeful.

Tractus shook her head, _-No, Nails. I want the reactions pure and unfiltered.-_

_[Basically, your going to see if little InuYasha lied like Muir said he did.]_ Bane intoned, surprising the other female for a moment.

_-Hell to the yes...if that little wimp did lie. Then this tabby is going to make sure he regrets it so bad...he'll tell the truth so brokenly...-_

_[His elder brother will have no choice but to act on those dark urges and claim the pup...]_ a new voice cut in, Tractus froze and turned to look up into the sky-light above her. The Tengu that hovered there was a pure white vision that Tractus was relieved to finally see again. A smaller pink tengu landed next to him, a bored look on the male's youthful features.

"Silva, Rosemonde...how did things go with our outside interference?" the feline asked crossing her arms as Silva descended to sit delicately on her desk.

"Fine. We've completely taken care of it. The only issue that should resolve itself would be the Blue Moon..." Silva's smooth tone slightly irked Tractus, but she had gotten used to it. The pure white tengu flipped a strand of wayward hair over his shoulder and folded his hands on one bended knee. Rosemonde merely shrugged, Tractus smiled lightly at the youths bored air.

"As always, my gratitude. Now...I need you-" Tractus started turning to the male.

"Tractus! A note for you!" Lula exclaimed running in. After handing the somewhat stunned feline the note, the child leapt into Rosemonde's lap.

Silva chuckled, "Still have them darkened, Tractus?" he asked in reference to the dark coloration of his siblings compared to the light coloration of him and Rosemonde.

"Protection...the hell is this?" Tractus mumbled off-handedly. She opened the note and paused, "Oh...this is..."

The three tengu's jumped as the female broke into a fit of laughter.

"Tractus? Something wrong?" Silva asked as the two younger ones exchanged a look.

"Nope. This is all turning out right..." Tractus said standing and walking away. Lula picked up the invite from the desk, where Tractus has tossed it and held it up for Rosemonde to read.

_You have been invited to the Welcome Party for Lord Taisho West's youngest son.  
>Please be advise that it is a pool party so dress appropriately.<br>Entertainment is in the form of the popular band: **Wild Winds**.  
>The party will be on Friday at Noon and will end at the discretion of the Homeowner.<em>

**[10:45am]**

Sango sat still after Totosai had left to forge something for a valued patriot, she glanced to Jin before breathing in and out.

"Something on your mind, Sango?" Jin asked taking his tengu form.

"Is InuYasha related to the Great Demon Lord, Taisho West?" she asked to confirm what she saw.

"Uh...yes, he is." Jin said with a sigh.

"How deeply related?" Sango ventured, "What I saw was...paternal..."

"InuYasha is the half-breed son of Taisho West." Jin stated, "Any within the Great Demon Lord's inner circle would know of the child's birth, but not his fate up to this point."

"Meaning?" the female raised a dark brow.

"Tractus has raised that child among you all, completely out of his Father's sight." Jin said with a straight back, seemingly indifferent to it all.

"As well as right under his nose it seems." Sango pointed out.

"Pretty much." the tengu shrugged, "The boy wasn't meant to be revealed for another few months or so. Tractus wanted to tell you all first, then after Naraku was finished with-"

"What does that spider have to do with anything?!" Sango exclaimed.

Jin pressed his lips together, mentally deciding to throw caution to the wind he sighed, "Naraku is the cause behind the thief ring forming in the first place. I can't explain any further until Lord West is made aware of InuYasha's true plight."

"I understand. I won't cause any distress for InuYasha at this pool party his Father wishes to throw for him." the human said with a fond smile.

Jin nodded, "Lord West is surpassing our expectations with how he's handling his pup's resurface."

"He's acting like a Father." Sango muttered, remembering her own beloved Father.

Jin chuckled, "You must prepare..."

**[11:27am]**

Shippo jumped up and down, "Come on Kirara! We might miss out on the band that Lord West said he got for the party!"

The female demon sighed as she walked out with their bag, "Shippo, you need to calm down. We won't miss a thing."

"But..." the pre-teen gave her a teary green eyed pout.

Kirara wasn't moved, "...Shippo."

"Ah! Fine...we'll take our time..." the fox kit whined.

Kirara chuckled as she walked past him, ruffling his hair. The two demons walked side-by-side down the sidewalk, Shippo humming while Kirara wondered about her friends. Jinenji smiled as he locked up to accompany his two new friends.

_I hope their all, safe and sound..._the feline demon thought to herself.

**[11:30am]**

The girls were both ready and waiting for their escort, Koga. The wolf demon was the infamous Godson of Taisho West, so naturally he was sent an invite as well. He told the twins that he would escort them there, which granted him a hug from Kagome and a knowing smile from Kikyo.

"I wonder if Muso was invited?" Kikyo questioned.

"Don't count on it..." Koga's sudden voice caused both girls to jump, "Muso Nether is one of the kids to Naraku Nether. Lord West's big time rival and known pain in the backside."**

The girls exchanged looks, Kagome patted her sisters arm. Koga saw the action and sighed, "Thankfully, Muso is nothing like his Father. A lot of us Bounty Hunters prefer his company over the other children apart of the Order."

Seeing the subtle joy cross the sister's faces, Koga felt a small part of him rejoice at putting that emotion there. The wolf demon held out his arms and shared a chuckle with the two girls as either sister took an arm to walk with him.

Watching from above them was Muso, Muir perched on the window sill in front of him. Seeing the happy smile on Kikyo's face the half-breed leaned back with a smile of his own. Muir ruffled his feathers and glanced down as well. The crow watching as a Saimyosho disappeared around the corner. Muso watched as the crow shifted to point out the spy, gritting his teeth he knew better than to attack. There was always more than one of those bastards around.

"Don't worry, my friend. Its only watching them, it knows that the moment they enter the personal territory of Lord West. There is no point in trying to follow, Lord West's guards are formidable foes." Muso said reaching out to smooth down glossy black feathers. Muir watched the young man with a dark eye, allowing the contact for the moment.

_I'm a fool..._the tengu thought to himself as Muso went back to watching the girls leave the street.***

**[11:40am]**

Jakotsu watched as Bankotsu paced back and forth, sighing the swordsman cleared his throat.

"I say we go. Show some good faith to Lord West, he only said for you and any who wish to go. Not the whole Band of Seven, Ban-chan." Jakotsu reasoned.

Bankotsu stopped and glanced to Kohaku, "You willing to come with us?"

"Yes. I would like to see both of you relaxing for once..." Kohaku said truthfully, earning himself a glomp from a excited Jakotsu.

"See, Ban-chan you were worrying out little Ko-chan!" the male whined.

Bankotsu sighed, "Okay, okay...we'll go..."

At hearing twin cheers the leader of the Band of Seven couldn't help the smile that formed.

**[11:55am]**

Sesshomaru glared up at the tree in which InuYasha had retreated to. Since their Father said he had to go prepare something for the Welcome Party, the runt had leapt into the tallest tree and had yet to come down.

"InuYasha, if you wish to continue this act then I will treat you as Father treated me. Get down here now!" Sesshomaru warned.

InuYasha huffed, "Get bent jackass! What are you gonna do, turn me over you knee? I think I'm a little too big for you to do that to!"

Sesshomaru blinked, "All right then..."

InuYasha blinked, when he heard nothing the half-breed snorted, _What the hell was that all about? I mean damn, the jackass can go suck a lemon for all I care...wait, why is-_

"OH SHIT!" InuYasha's alarmed cry was heard as a loud splintering sound took place below him, the tree he had been in was reduced to firewood. Kicking off branches the half-breed glared at his calm as hell brother, "You bastard! What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't repeat warnings, half-breed." the elder demon said with a stare.

InuYasha's disbelief was written across his face, "So...you reduced a perfectly good tree to firewood over a goddamn warning!?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru stated as if it was commonplace.

"You're impossible! How the hell am I related to you!?" InuYasha cried out.

"Through our Father..." Sesshomaru answered flatly.

InuYasha glared, "Then the difference in personality must come from our Mothers..."

"I would readily agree to that, little pup." a smooth female voice said from the brother's right catching the attention of both demonic males.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his Mother, "Mother."

InuYasha felt slight panic, _Shit...she might definitely want to kill me...Tractus said that Mom came between her and Dad...uh..._

Inukimi smiled serenely at her son then turned her gaze back to the pup, "You really do resemble your Sire. Though...your scent in marred by that human..."

InuYasha twitched at the veiled insult. Sesshomaru slowly blinked then walked to his brother's side, "Is there something you needed Mother?"

Inukimi was slightly surprised, but she never showed it, "No, Sesshomaru. I need nothing from a half-breed."

"Then leave..." Sesshomaru's tone was flat and final. Shocking both his Mother and the half-brother, who froze as he started to rise.

"Very well." Inukimi turned and walked away from her son, _That child will bring out the worst in both of the West Clans most powerful males...****_

InuYasha stood, "You didn't have to do that..."

"I do what I want." Sesshomaru replied quickly, looking back to the smaller half-breed.

"All right...jeez." InuYasha muttered.

"Besides, Father would of done the same...with less tact." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha chuckled, "He would of, wouldn't he...?"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a half-smile, "Without a second thought."

InuYasha softly gulped as his heart skipped a beat, _Aw hell...not that weird feeling again...shit..._

"Boys!" the blessed voice of their Father carried over to them.

The brother turned to watch their Father jog up to them from the pool area. Taisho came closer and caught Inukimi's fading scent.

"Mother only greeted me, Father." Sesshomaru said cutting his Father's budding growl short.

"That better have been all..." the Great Dog Demon growled low.

InuYasha caught his elder brothers 'told you so' look, the pup grimaced slightly but did gift his elder with a glare. Taisho caught the glare and the indifferent look it got in reply, watching the silent interaction amused the Demon Lord. He chuckled.

Sesshomaru shot his Father a glare cutting the chuckle short, "Something amusing, Father?"

"Not all, Sesshomaru." Taisho defended, the elder demon motioned for his sons to follow, "Everyone's here already. Including the band!"

"What...band? And who's..." InuYasha froze as he saw all of his friends there, along with some new faces, "Everyone..."

Sango smiled politely, Shippo jumped up with a wide eyed blink, Kirara simply nodded as if she knew all along while both twins wore expressions of hidden shock. Not to mention the fact that Kohaku and Rin both were there with expressions of childish curiosity and acceptance. The half-breed really wanted to turn and run for it at that point, to make matters worse Sesshomaru seemed to have watched every reaction with a suspicious glint to his eyes.

_Oh fuck...if he figures out I lied to him...I am a roasted puppy..._InuYasha thought in mild panic. InuYasha saw new faces mixed in with the old; a wolf demon he knew as a Hunter, two other Hunters that were on either side of Kohaku both looking curious as to the identity of the half-breed and then there was another half-breed present not as eye pleasing but still a small comfort. Alongside Rin was Ah-Uh and Jaken, the dragon covertly watching every move his Lord made while close to the half-breed.

"Everyone, I am deeply happy to see that you all could make it!" Taisho called out drawing everybody's attention to himself, "I'd you all to meet my youngest son: InuYasha."

InuYasha stepped forward, his amber eyes a lot more confident that he was feeling. Bankotsu mentally nodded, the pup was certainly his Father's no other Dog Demon had the varying gold eyes of the West Clan. The cobalt eyed male looked back to his black eyed companion, Jakotsu chuckled as he nodded in confirmation. Jakotsu flicked a strand of dark brown that fell in front of his eyes while Bankotsu moved his black braid to fall behind him. Jinenji's large blue eyes widen in surprise before he mentally nodded, remembering all those moments where Lord West showed compassion for the abandoned half-breed.

"My Lord West, your son looks every bit your offspring!" an all too _**familiar**_ voice called over to them, InuYasha involuntarily shuddered as Tractus walked into view.

_Oh fuck me..._The half-breed thought to himself as Tractus smiled.

"Ah, Lady Night. I must thank you for bringing my son back to me. InuYasha says that you were the one who brought him back to our fair City." Taisho said as he met Tractus.

The female smiled before flicking a quick glance to the half-breed, "Regretfully, Lord West it was a vassal of mine, one of the Hailstorm siblings. I was here attending to my territory, I believe my tengu Muir was the one who brought the boy back at his Mother's bidding."

_Fuck me sideways! _InuYasha knew that Tractus was now aware he had lied and would most likely take it out of the poor half-breeds hide if she could.

Those who knew Tractus were impressed with the...dare they think it...class, she was showing. The female shot everyone a quick glare when the Dog Demon had turned to look at the stage they had set up. The smart ones jumped and looked elsewhere.

"Ah, the ever elusive Wild Winds..." Taisho said as a male clad in all white walked up to him.

InuYasha did a double-take as he saw, Silva the pure white tengu was the second eldest of the Hailstorm siblings and as far as the half-breed knew hated Tractus with a burning passion. If he was back in the City then Bane must be pissed at Tractus for something...

"High Lord West, my siblings and I are honored that you requested us to preform for you beloved child. Might I add that the boy is a remarkable beauty in his own right." Silva said with a bow.

"A little bold, tengu." Sesshomaru said, the barest of growls underlining his words.

Silva paused in rising, _Oh dear lord...Bane was right!_

"Nonsense Sesshomaru! Silva Wind was always one to comment on beauty. He did the same when you were a pup!" Taisho said, clapping Silva on the back causing the tengu to stumble a bit before rising fully.

InuYasha glanced at his brother, "Do I want to know how old that guy is?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

InuYasha nodded. Silva stood and motioned to the stage behind him, "My siblings, dear audience."

Again the half-breed felt a double-take coming as he saw the other tengu's. Nails stood in center stage, his feathers and hair an electric blue compared to their former midnight, in his hands he held a guitar. To his left holding a tambourine was little Lula, her bright violet hair bouncing as she waved. On his other side was Lori, her pale purple hair and feathers actually looked lavender, a bass guitar in her hands. Behind him on drums was a tengu InuYasha knew but never heard; Rosemonde, the youth was...pink, but male. On either side of the pink tengu were the twins. Jin and Jarle looked metallic silver, Jin held a violin while Jarle had a flute.

Taisho smiled, "Its good to see everyone again."

The group smiled before Nails spoke, "My Lord, we'd like to preform "Descant of the Archangel" for you and those gathered here to start off the party."

"Of course! Everyone feel free to either enjoy the music or go swimming!" Taisho said smiling at his guests.

"Pool!" Shippo's excited voice made everyone smile, as he ran off Kirara made to chase.

"I got him!" Kohaku called to her as he too went to swim.

"Thank you." Kirara said.

Music started from somewhere, InuYasha wasn't surprised as he remembered the siblings ability to produce music from the Wind itself. Thus why they were aptly named: Wild Winds...

"_Speak my friend, you look surprised  
>I thought you knew I'd come disguised<br>On angel wings... in white  
>I can make your dreams come true<br>What a couple... me and you  
>On journey through the night<em>

_I will show you everything so vividly_  
><em>You can't deny me" <em>Nails started the song, his voice a surprising tenor compared to the speaking range he had. InuYasha opted to just sit for the time being and did just that at a table mid-way between the stage and pool. Sesshomaru choosing to sit at a different table, soon after he was joined by his fellow Hunters.

_"Bathed in moonlight_  
><em>I'm proclaimed by angels cry<em>  
><em>Think well<em>  
><em>Do take your time<em>  
><em>(Because your soul)<em>  
><em>Will be mine the day you die" <em>Nails voice seemed to be backed by another one on the wind. InuYasha shuddered, Sesshomaru's eyes sharpened at the sight. Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu joined the two youths in swimming. Koga's eyes were on Kagome as the girl and her sister talked about something, he wondered vaguely what it was.

_"Name a pleasure, one... a few_  
><em>Any form of lust in you<em>  
><em>Will tremble at my touch<em>  
><em>I come down from heaven's light<em>  
><em>I have all the perfect alibis<em>  
><em>There's so much<em>

_I will show you everything so vividly_  
><em>You won't deny me" <em>Nails smirked wickedly as InuYasha felt a hand caress his ears at the word 'lust'. Glaring daggers at the tengu, InuYasha failed to notice his brother look over as well. Nails' smirk lessened when he felt the elders intense gaze, but carried on with seemingly subtly seducing the half-breed.

_"Bathed in moonlight  
>I'm proclaimed by angels cry<br>Think well  
>Do take your time<br>(Because your soul)  
>Will be mine the day you die"<em> Nails felt self-preservation kick in as Sesshomaru rose. Instead of approaching the stage the demon walked to his brother.

"Are you bothered by anything?" the elder inquired.

"No. Just a measly breeze that's all." InuYasha said mentally smirking as Nails flicked a glare his way during the guitar solo.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said, daring the tengu to make eye contact. Nails kept his eyes closed as he played.

"If you want you can sit...I don't plan on interacting with everyone just yet." InuYasha admitted.

"Father will be pleased at us seemingly "getting along"." Sesshomaru pointed out.

InuYasha could only smile.

_"Call my name or carry on  
>'Till that last resistance gone<br>I'm sure we'll meet again_

_Cause I'm your true disciple_  
><em>When the flesh desires<em>  
><em>You won't deny me" <em>Nails glanced to Tractus, the feline smirking at the closeness of the two brothers. Neither one noticing their Father's knowing gaze and defeated sigh. InuYasha glanced to his brother, amazed at how perfect the other looked. The demon markings that he knew he'd never have accenting his brothers gold eyes, his cystaline white hair that flowed so smoothly and the pointed ears that didn't make him stick out like a sore thumb. His own ears flicked out of irritation and he turned his attention to the pool. A weird warmth spreading through him when he felt his knee bump the elders, he paid it no mind._  
><em>

"_Bathed in moonlight  
>I'm proclaimed by angels cry<br>Think well  
>Do take your time<br>(Because your soul)  
>Will be mine the day you die"<em> Nails sang, knowing he was close to the end of the song. Sesshomaru glanced to the younger male, wondering idly if those ears were velvet or fuzz. Resisting the urge to actually reach out and touch them, the demon felt something spread through him when their knees bumped. He looked at his younger brother, their Father's skin complexion only serving to highlight the amber eyes and downy white hair. Really Silva had a point, InuYasha would of made a handsome purebred, but him being a half-breed seemed to fit the youth. As if him being beside his brother...

_Where the hell was that thought going?! _Sesshomaru thought in mild panic snapping his head towards the pool as well.

"_Bathed in moonlight  
>I'm proclaimed by angels cry<br>Think well  
>Do take your time<br>(Because your soul)  
>Will be mine the day you die"<em> Nails sang the last words and played the last cords with a smirk. InuYasha looked to his brother when the elder stood to leave. The two brothers locked eyes as a breeze played with their pale hair, neither seeing the strands that intertwined. In that moment InuYasha came to a sudden terrifying and absolutely glorious realization. As Sesshomaru came to a fearful abrupt and completely sensible conclusion.

_**I'm in love with my brother...**_

Tractus looked back as the two brothers locked eyes. She smirked when she saw the revelations dawn in their eyes, mentally counting that as a victory in her favor.

Taisho's words made the feline jump, "Nothing wrong with that..."*****

**TBC**

**Lunny: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHAH-ACK! *has a coughing fit* I hate my evil cackle! Anyways, HA! Cliffhanger for you all! Side notes:**

***Holy shit...attentive aren't you Sesshomaru-san?**

****He's like that with everyone...**

*****Oh hell...well at least Muir knows when to give up...remember what I asked last time folks? Please keep it in mind if you see any pairings that I overlooked...**

******Bring it bitch.**

*******Think Inu-Papa can see the InuCest?**

**Okay just to clarify something: the only tengu's that are not present are Bane and Muir as Taisho has NEVER met those two. Sesshomaru has so, they stayed out of sight.**

**Cold: Hot damn! Including the song this is 14pgs!**

**Solarius: Shit...when's the lemon?**

**Cold: No idea, she's straying from the outline we made...**

**Solarius: Oh damn...she's never done that!**

**Cold: Yeah...Read, Review and Rejoice she's back!**


	11. Chapter 10- Truth

**Lunny: Okay, two things made me horribly late with this. One: The RP, sorry folks my muses devoted time to that...no worries they've been punished for making me divert proper attention. And Two: Writer's Block, I'm sure the muses did it only for me to focus on the RP...again, properly punished. **

**Cold: We know better...**

**Solarius: ...disclaimer remains: She doesn't own InuYasha or the song "Don't You Cry" by Kamelot, only the Timeless Cats/Tengus and the AU plot.**

Chapter 10

Truth

After their little dawning revolutions, the two brothers avoided the other like the plague. Tractus was so tempted to push one or both into the pool to see what would happen, but there was just something nagging the back of her mind.

_What the hell is it...?_ she wracked her brains for the answer, but it didn't seem to wanna come up. She shrugged before sitting down to watch the party around her, Taisho took the seat next to her with a knowing tired smile.

"I think they're worried about something, Lady Night. What do you think?" the demon lord asked.

Tractus chuckled then blinked as a sudden thought hit her, "Yes, Lord West I think they are...do you know of the moon phase tonight?"

Taisho looked at the female in puzzlement before nodding, "Its the New Moon."

Tractus blinked before shooting up and whipped her head around to look for InuYasha. She found the youth sitting down and talking with Miroku and the twins near the stage where low music was being played. She was halfway across when she saw Rosemonde stand, slowing to a stop in bewilderment. She gasped as she remembered the only song Rosemonde sang...

InuYasha looked up and froze when he saw the pink Tengu, standing suddenly he looked in slight panic to Tractus. She gave him a look that placed the half-breed right back in his seat, a worried look from Miroku and the twins as his welcome. Sesshomaru glanced over to the four curious as to why InuYasha seemed distressed. Tractus knew that once this song started there would be no stopping it and no prediction of the outcome that it would produce...

"_Little by little  
>I've come to this point<br>On my own I've been searching my way  
>I lost you so early<br>The days went so fast  
>You don't know how I prayed every day"<em>Rosemonde started the song, a soft tenor melody that would remain in the memories of all those present presenting itself. Tracuts breathed in as InuYasha visibly tensed...drawing the attention of Sesshomaru and Taisho.

_"A song to remember  
>A song to forget<br>You'll never know how I tried  
>To make you proud<br>And to honor your name but  
>You never told me goodbye<em>

Now that your are gone  
>Casting shadows from the past<br>You and all the memories will last"

Rosemonde kept singing, Tractus shiged as she saw InuYasha mouth the words along with the Tengu as tears started to form in his amber eyes. She regretted letting Rosemonde write this song for the half-breed's 13th Birthday...

Sesshomaru drew closer to his brother's table glancing at his Father who seemed perplexed about his half-breed son's reaction to mere song. Sesshomaru sensed something else here, an inner turmoil with the half-breed that made him uneasy in return...

_"Don't you cry  
>Or suffer over me<br>I will be waiting for you  
>Don't you cry<br>Angels never fade away  
>I'll be watching over you<br>See you through"_ The voice that sang alongside Rosemonde's made Tractus hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Izayoi!? Rosemonde what the hell are you thinking!? Now, Taisho will know that we had contact with her...!_ Tractus thought glancing to a now shocked Demon Lord, Sesshomaru also looked surprised as he remembered Izayoi singing only once for one his Birthday Celebration's before he found out she was his Father's Mistress.

_Now that I think about it...I could sense she was with child then. It must have been InuYasha..._Sesshomaru mused to himself recalling how she was glowing with a Mother's Aura, it amused him to no end that his Father never noticed until he pointed it out three years later.

_"Now I'm a man and  
>I'm feeling you still<br>Could it be you were there all along  
>A time to surrender<br>A time to forgive  
>With solace I give you this song<em>

_Now that you are gone_  
><em>Casting shadows from the past<em>  
><em>In my dreams I hear your voice at last"<em>

Rosemonde watched as InuYasha stood briskly walking across the dance floor almost making it to the gate leading out, but stopped as he felt his Father's eyes on him. They were worried and confused...he slowly walked to a table keeping, his back to everyone he sat down with his white puppy ears dropped down.

Tactus made a motion to the half-breed's two demon relatives to get their butts over to him. She mouthed, _**'He needs you idiots! Get over there!'**_

The two demons exchanged looks before making their way to the younger male...

_"Don't you cry  
>Or suffer over me<br>I will be waiting for you  
>Don't you cry<br>Angels never fade away  
>I'll be watching over you<em>

_I can see you tonight_  
><em>In the pale winter light<em>  
><em>Father and son again<em>  
><em>The bond of blood will never end"<em>

Rosemonde's next words made both male's freeze. Sesshomaru nodded understanding that whatever it was that InuYasha had to tell them was serious...serious enough that the half-breed was terrified to tell them in the first place.

"_Don't you cry  
>Or suffer over me<br>I will be waiting for you  
>Don't you cry<br>Angels never fade away  
>I'll be watching over you"<em> Rosemonde's voice was weaker this time, the female voice backing his gained strength. Taisho was by InuYasha's side when a choked sob was heard from him. Tractus raised a hand to keep the others where they were...she knew that InuYasha needed his Father.

"_Don't you cry  
>Or suffer over me<br>I will be waiting for you  
>Don't you cry<br>Angels never fade away  
>I'll be watching over you<em>

_See you through..." _The female voice died with the wind, but by that point InuYasha was hiding his face in his hands. Taisho wrapped comforting arms around his son...

"InuYasha, what's wrong son?" Taisho muttered to the younger male.

Tractus shot the retreating pink Tengu a death glare, which he merely shrugged off as he retook his seat. InuYasha's words were muffled so Taisho blinked in confusion...

"I didn't hear you InuYasha, what was that?" the demon father asked.

"M-Mom never left the City with me...I lied to Sesshomaru and you before..." InuYasha admitted fearing the rage the males would have.

Taisho held his son still, "I don't understand son, did she send you away and hide here or-?"

"I grew up in the Harbor here...Mom left me with Tractus!" InuYasha said shivering. Sesshomaru turned his attention to the feline demon, she crossed her arms giving the male a look that said 'We both know I can take you...'

Tractus sighed before cutting in, "Lord West, InuYasha is saying that his mother never left here in the first place. She left your pup with me...as the Saimyosho cut her down in a back alley before him."

There was silence as Taisho froze, understanding finally lighting his eyes as he watched InuYasha's amber eyes fall to his hands. Sesshomaru blinked, slowly closing his eyes as things made sense...why the half-breed seemed to reluctant to see their Father, why he was nervous about going outside without that ridiculous hood up and why he craved his demon family so much...

_That doesn't change the instincts I feel towards him. There is no changing those instincts...there is something else about this half-breed that draws me to him. Something that others would consider wrong..._Sesshomaru thought about it. Finally understanding what an old seer demon said long ago to him when he was a mere pup, nodding to himself the male stepped forward placing a hand on his shocked Father's shoulder.

Taisho looked to the hand before squeezing InuYasha's shoulders gently, "Izayoi was killed in front of my pup?"

Tractus nodded feeling the tell-tale self-preservation that led her to many near death experiences, "Yes, sir."

"Who?" the demon's question was simple, but carried a huge weight on the feline.

"You may want to sit down...all of you." She said looking around to the others, smiling tensely once everyone was seated. She looked back to the now silent band with a sigh, "Okay, first off...Izayoi was married to a demon before taking the West name."

Taisho nodded, "Yes, the demon allowed her to keep her family name when they married. She took mine in preparation for our incoming marriage as is the West Clan tradition..."

InuYasha looked at his father surprised, "You and Mom were going to be married?"

"Yes, InuYasha. I can take up to five wives according to my status. I was going to make Izayoi my first wife-" Taisho explained looking to Sesshomaru as the male cleared his throat.

"Demoting Mother to Second." Sesshomaru said flatly, InuYasha flinched at that but was reassured as Sesshomaru went on, "Considering you two were at odds for most of your marriage I was thinking you'd find one to truly love sooner or later."

Tractus and Taisho both smiled at the demon's blunt attempt to comfort his half-breed brother. Tractus went on, "Well...she never told you who was her first husband. Did she?"

"No, why?" Taisho asked, aware that Tractus was backing up to the stage paling as she sat on its edge.

"It was Naraku Nether." she said flatly, blinking at the sudden silence.

InuYasha was, predictably, the first to react, "THAT'S THE JACKASS WHO SENT THE SAIMYOSHO AFTER HER!"

Sango and the others blinked as something made cruel sense: InuYasha was related to Naraku's twisted children...

The Bounty Hunters present knew at that point, their mouths were to remain shut and sealed if they wanted to live another day in the City. Sesshomaru's glare sent their way was enough to convince them of that.

Taisho placed a calm hand on InuYasha's shoulder patting it he looked to Tractus, "All that matters to me is that he killed her and drove my pup from me. Publicly I can't do a thing or this will all go to hell very quickly..."

Tractus chuckled, "That's why I formed my little Thief Ring...we've been screwing with Naraku's big scheme's for about 6 years now. You've already met them all, Lord West. A little over a month ago I placed them all into hiding as we've recently stolen a priceless artifact from Naraku's most guarded warehouse."

"Oh and who are these others?" Taisho asked with a raised brow, Tractus chukled motioning for the others to stand. They did...

"I present to you: Sango Hunter, her father was a Merc who wasn't swayed by Naraku's money so he was killed for it, as her mother died slowly due to illness. With her are her two younger siblings: Kohaku and Rin." Tractus said as Sango smiled, Kohaku nodded to the Demon Lord as Rin giggled with a childish wave.

Bankotsu blinked, "You lied to me..."

Tractus smiled, "No, I just neglected a few details...now then, Shippo Fyre. The Fox kit to Shiro Fyre, your old friend, who was killed under Naraku's order for his prime Dojo location."

Shippo jumped up with a smile, Taisho nodded remembering the parent to the small demon fondly. Tractus nodded to the twins, "Kikyo and Kagome Higarashi, their Father was the famous Higarashi Priest who could purify any demon. Naraku had him killed as he found out that Izayoi was his cousin and he was the one helping her met you in private."

InuYasha looked to the twins in mild shock, they too looked at one another before looking back to Tractus. The feline smiled as she nodded turning her attention to Kirara, "Finally...Kirara Nekomata. The Demon Cat."

Taisho froze, "Nekomata...that was the name..."*

Kirara nodded, "Naraku used my Clan to obtain the very artifact that we stole back a month ago. I didn't know what it was called until now...by all accounts I am the Leader of my Clan. He slaughtered my Clan when we refused to allow my only brother to marry his eldest daughter...he stole my brother. Tractus allowed me to join her Ring on the grounds I assist in getaways...she didn't want my past to affect the present."

Those who knew her were shocked by the past...but nodded as they all understood that Naraku had wronged all of them and was going to pay for it.

Taisho thought about something, "What artifact?"

Sesshomaru looked up with a peeved expression, "The Jewel of Four Souls..."

Taisho looked to his eldest with shock, "How did you know?"

Tractus blinked with feinged innocence, "I'd love to hear that as well..."

Sesshomaru pulled out the 1/4 shard he had, it was held in a small vile and seemed to pulse with some life. Tractus blinked now knowing where the piece she sent InuYasha must have gone.

_He must have been beside InuYasha when it appeared..._she concluded.

InuYasha blinked, "Where did you get that?"

"From you when the fever had reached its peak, it appeared in your hand. I took it to give back to you later, but when I saw what it was-" Sesshomaru blinked as Tractus growled low. Taisho gave the female a surprised look before he nodded in understanding.

"You kept it? For what reason?" Tractus asked, more than a little bit ticked off at the elder demon.

"That Jewel has done nothing but bring misfortune to any demon that held it...I was looking out for the good of the Clan when I took it." Sesshomaru said defensively.

Tractus walked over and held out her hand for the vile, Sesshomaru breathed out deeply through his nose before placing it in her hand. She blinked at the heavily enchanted vile, the young demon lord knew what he was doing to subdue the piece to the degree he had. She looked back up and twitched her nose with a defeated sigh, placing it in her pocket she looked back to him.

"Okay, so you knew what you were doing..." she mumbled, relaxing as the conversation seemed to side-track elsewhere as Taisho smiled with a ruffle to InuYasha's hair. The others started talking about various things...mostly about how Naraku was not going to like how Taisho would get him back later. Tractus started thinking about whatever it was that was bugging her earlier...

Silva glanced to InuYasha with a smirk, the white Tengu blinked as Sesshomaru took a seat next to his brother. The elder demon was now somewhat blocking Silva's view of the half-breed. Silva jumped when Sesshomaru looked over at him with a deadly gleam to his eyes. InuYasha looked to his brother with a quirked eyebrow, Sesshomaru merely raised his own in return before Tractus made a surprised noise.

"That's right! InuYasha its the new moon!" she exclaimed. InuYasha froze before shooting up and dashing towards one of the changing booths. Tractus looked at the horizon shocked at how quick night was approaching, her head snapped back to InuYasha when the half-breed let out a shocked yelp. Both Taisho and Sesshomaru had sprung up when InuYasha tripped over a floaty, Tractus shivered as night fell over the City.

_This should be interesting, let's see how Daddy and Big Brother react to InuYasha now..._she thought to herself as Taisho reached in the water and hoisted his younger pup up.

Both Father and Elder Brother froze as not a head of silver hair came up, but a head of ebony hair. InuYasha's puppy ears were gone as human ears peeked from the sides of his head, perhaps the most striking thing was his dull amber eyes seemed to darken to a soft chocolate brown.

_Well, damn. This is the difference between our bloods..._Sesshomaru thought to himself as Taisho pulled InuYasha to sit pool side. The now human youth shifted, placing his hands in his lap he looked so...submissive. Sesshomaru blinked at how he felt a dark urge creep up into his mind, the urge to actually mark his younger brother as his...mate.

Taisho chuckled at the youths vain attempt to shake the water from his hair, the doting parent helped their child rise. InuYasha's shoulders were tense as he looked up, "You're not...disgusted by this?"

Taisho and Sesshomaru shared a mildly surprised expression before the father placed a warm hand on the youth's shoulder. Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled out a towel to ruffle the younger male's hair as well as assist in drying it. InuYasha chuckled at the elders attention, looking up through his hair and the towel the youth felt that weird feeling. He looked down grateful for the blockade of the towel as it hid his scarlet blush, as he now knew that feeling to be love.

_Whoa...a serious word when you think about it, but its what happened. I fell in love with my own brother...yup, I'm messed up._ InuYasha thought heedless of the fact that Sesshomaru was still standing in front of him.

The elder demon watched the younger male with unreadable eyes, their Father had taken a few steps back to observe the two as Sesshomaru made a small step towards InuYasha. The smaller male roughly dried his hair, blinking as his hair decided to go every which way.

"Oh great..." InuYasha mumbled with a slight pout.

Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to keep a growl from escaping, clearing his throat he made a gesture to the main estate, "You got the basic tour earlier today...I'll show you where you can dry off and change clothes."

InuYasha's smile was genuine which made the demon almost rethink acting on his instincts, but the as he walked towards the manor he knew he'd never rethink what he wanted to do. InuYasha followed after his brother, heedless of the looks that the demons present at the gathering shared.

Silva crossed his arms and waited until Sesshomaru was far enough away before muttering to Tractus, "So, how long do you think they'll be up there? Two or three days?"

Tractus snorted at Sesshomaru's twitch only adding to the demons ire, "I don't know...I'm giving him a week before I start getting worried..."

Sesshomaru swallowed the growl, leading InuYasha through the halls he reached back at one point to take hold of the younger male's hand. InuYasha found himself interlocking his fingers with his elder brother's a small part of him feeling...right. As if he belonged at his brother's side...shaking the thought from his mind, he shifted so that he was merely holding the other male's hand. Sesshomaru entered into a room with plush deep red carpets, a large four poster bed decorated in varying shades of deep purple and dark red, the heavy drapes that were blocking out the light were deep purple. The furniture was simple sleek and black, the long dresser took up one wall, as the bed's headboard rested against the far wall with the foot-board closer to the door, a fireplace was the first thing you saw opening the door and walking in, a large flatscreen was hanging above it. InuYasha faltered upon entering, but was pulled in by Sesshomaru nonetheless.

"Where are we?" The human asked.

"My room...sit on the bench there as I get a towel and a change of clothes for you." Sesshomaru intoned with a wave to the cushioned bench at the foot of the bed. InuYasha would of protested, but he was cut short as Sesshomaru levelled a glare at him once he retrieved the towel. The youth sat on the bench as the elder walked briskly around the room.

"Your room's huge, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said in muted awe.

Sesshomaru chuckled sending shivers through InuYasha, "I never cared for it much, always seemed too large for me. Father says that I have his tastes as if you ever walked into his rooms, they're all cluttered."

It was InuYasha's turn to chuckle, "Wow...cluttered. Guess I got that from Dad...though Tractus says that my room's always been an organized mess."

"Father certainly doesn't have that...I'm surprised he can find his own shoes half the time." Sesshomaru said as he looked through his clothes. He pulled out a shirt he knew would be slightly large on the youth along with a pair of old sweats that he knew were too small for him. He turned to InuYasha with a smirk tossing the towel at the other male, "Dry off. Then dress in these..."

Sesshomaru laid the clothes on the bed, taking a seat next them as InuYasha stood to carefully take off his clothes. InuYasha was aware that his brother was watching his every move, but oddly enough the male didn't mind the stare. He got to his boxers and paused, hearing his brother's deep chuckle he shivered again.

"InuYasha, you're going to catch a cold in wet clothes. We're both males..." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone. InuYasha nodded taking off his boxers and thinking of everything that grossed him out to keep from gaining an erection. He stood next to his brother, unknowing of the small amount of red leaking into the corners of the male's eyes. Sesshomaru's hand snaked out and wrapped around the male's wrist.

"Wh-what?" InuYasha stammered as the other male rose to tower over him.

Sesshomaru's eyes were bright gold, "Then again...I know a perfect way to warm you up..."

_Oh...something's about to happen here..._InuYasha thought to himself as the elder demon brought his chin up with a clawed hand... A_nd I don't find it wrong at all..._

**TBC**

**Lunny: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Holy crap...this was a bitch to type out. Mostly because I couldn't find time or the damn plot bunny! **

***He is referring to something else here. Not the Jewel...just thought I should clarify**

**Cold: Damn...I foresee a lemon at the start of the next Chapter...**

**Solarius: Unless she feels like blocking everyone...**

**Cold: She isn't suicidal...**


	12. Chapter 11: Bonds Deeper Than Blood

**Lunny: Holy hell…sorry about the like insanely long hiatus peeps. Family drama went down bad and now I'm elsewhere…yeah, trying to get my life together. So, I am cheering myself up by working on a book idea and my Fics. XD **

**Cold: We missed everyone on here…**

**Solarius: You all know the drill, she doesn't own InuYasha just the Timeless Cats who are now her trademark and expanded. Warnings: Human InuYasha getting rammed by Demon Sesshomaru at start of chapter…**

**Lunny: Yuppers, I hope you guys enjoy this…**

Chapter 11

Bonds Deeper Than Blood

_Sesshomaru's eyes were bright gold, "Then again...I know a perfect way to warm you up..."_

_Oh...something's about to happen here...__InuYasha thought to himself as the elder demon brought his chin up with a clawed hand... A__nd I don't find it wrong at all..._

**START OF LEMON (yuppers leading off)**

Sesshomaru drew InuYasha's face towards his own; placing gentle lips upon the younger male Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the slightly chilled youth. The kiss broke after a few heartbeats and Sesshomaru pressed his forehead against InuYasha's.

"We can go slowly if you want, InuYasha. I don't want to scare you with how intense a full demon loves another." Sesshomaru said in warning.

InuYasha blinked before kissing his brother softly, "I'm not afraid…oddly enough I trust you and this moment right now feels-"

"Right…the feelings mutual, InuYasha." Sesshomaru breathed as he kissed the youths neck. A possessive growl lingering in the back of his throat, he chuckled as the smaller male within his arms shivered. Sesshomaru ran his claws lightly up InuYasha's sides before darkly chuckling at the almost unnoticeable small whine which escaped the smaller male. InuYasha drew in a sharp breath before twisting his fingers in the back of his brother's shirt. "Relax, InuYasha…I won't bite…just yet."

"B-bastard…" InuYasha stuttered out at hearing the dark promise in his brother's voice. Sesshomaru merely brought the other male into a heated kiss, which left the currently human half-breed breathless. InuYasha's mind wasn't lost in a lusty haze just yet as he tugged at the cloth, "—s not fair…"

Sesshomaru pulled back with a lust filled glint to his gold eyes, "What isn't fair?"

InuYasha managed a half-hearted glare before answering, "You still got clothes on…I'm naked here!"

Sesshomaru blinked before earning himself a surprised, but almost lust filled gasp as his claws lightly traced InuYasha's waist.

"If you want things even, I think a bit of begging is in order…" Sesshomaru started only to trail off as he gazed into InuYasha's lust filled brown orbs, the demon growled low before pushing the smaller male onto the bed with a heated kiss which stole any resistance the other had left. Parting for air, mainly on the human's behalf, Sesshomaru heard that begging he wanted…

"You…bastard. Please…I want…to feel everything…" InuYasha managed to pant out before his breathing hitched as Sesshomaru's warm mouth latched onto his collar bone to leave the first of many love bites. The demon left at least three on the collar bone before shedding his shirt, Sesshomaru grinded against InuYasha before growling at the lack of warmth. InuYasha brought the demon into a heated kiss before his hands wandered down to slip beneath Sesshomaru's slacks and grasp the demon's ass.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Now, now InuYasha. Your hands will wander where I let them…" he pinned the smaller male's hands to the pillows with only one of his own, "Understand?"

InuYasha knew that the demon was exerting dominance and damn if he didn't love it…he managed a weak nod before Sesshomaru went back to getting his own pants off. Keeping the hands pinned until he was finished, the demon proceeded to drive his lover towards that edge of euphoria with suckles and nips to slightly tanned flesh. Sesshomaru kissed InuYasha's inner thigh before leaning back to look at his handy work…

"Like…what…you see?" InuYasha breathed out with a lazy smile, Sesshomaru's eyes took him in gaining a lust filled glaze as they did so. InuYasha's black hair was fanned out around his head and shoulders, a few wayward pieces were starting to become slick with his forming sweat. Just barely visible love marks littered their way in no deciphered path, other than one which showed that his body was worshipped. The younger male's erection was standing proudly causing the demonic male gazing at him to chuckle as he licked his lips. InuYasha's breathing quickened before his back arched as Sesshomaru pulled his hips so that their erections touched. The demon leaned on his forearm next to InuYasha's head; looking to the younger male Sesshomaru had only one thought…

_Perfect…that's all he is. Next to me, in this or any bed he's absolutely perfect._ Sesshomaru thought remembering their night's sharing the same bed. He leaned close to InuYasha feeling the heartbeat of the other male as he caressed the side of his face and lingered by his neck. Smirking he kissed InuYasha before grinding against the other, swallowing the moan that the younger male released once a steady rhythm was set. Sesshomaru made sure to keep his pace slow as InuYasha was currently human, he didn't want to harm him. After a few more grinds along with some heavy panting and whines from the submissive beneath him, Sesshomaru felt as if time was almost up.

He smirked as licked InuYasha's neck, causing a shiver to run through his body before lowering himself to engulf the others member. InuYasha let out a sharp cry before squirming, away or towards the sinful tongue of the demon he didn't know.*

"Gah-! You…ngh…damn it, aniki!" InuYasha's last word was almost unnoticed. **

Sesshomaru growled low, earning him another string of mutterings and arousing pants. He wanted something from his half-breed and he was going to get it. Wither InuYasha could outlast his patience was another thing.

_Damn it. What the hell-oh damn, he's skilled…_InuYasha's thoughts were a whirlwind as his brother's tongue worked wonders on his restraint. Sesshomaru ran his claws lightly up the other male's chest leaving small red trails in his wake before tweaking a pert nipple that was all it took as the poor youth came with a sudden shout. Sesshomaru lapping up the essence as it spilled forth before letting some of it leak down the still erect member and around a puckered entrance that he would soon be exploring.

"InuYasha, love…" Sesshomaru started to say to the panting youth only to trail off as InuYasha's hand came to rest on his cheek.

"Sesshomaru…either you take me completely or go jerk off in the bathroom. Because I will not leave it at just this right now…" the youth said seriously, earning himself a chuckle from the elder.

Sesshomaru's glittering gold eyes met hazy brown as he spoke, "I was going to ask if you would prefer if I took you here on the bed or against the wall…your choice."

"Since we're already here the bed, jackass." InuYasha gruffly said earning another dark chuckle.

"Excellent choice…next time it's the wall…" Sesshomaru said with a growl of dark promises at the back of his throat.

InuYasha gulped at the thought of their next time…_Damn, he plans on a second bout?_

Sesshomaru leaned over the other male and reached into the side table's drawer. Pausing as his weeping erection brushed InuYasha's own, a sudden dark thought entered his mind and he got a sudden idea. A dirty idea…but something he felt like trying at this point. Taking three fingers in his own mouth the demon coated them in InuYasha's release, after taking more of that same release from between the legs of the youth himself Sesshomaru traced InuYasha's entrance. InuYasha's breath hitched at the odd feeling, Sesshomaru was quick to kiss the other's neck in comfort.

"Not done yet, Yasha." Sesshomaru said adding on the nickname as an afterthought but smirked as he was rewarded with a shiver. Using his legs to spread InuYasha's legs a bit further apart, Sesshomaru took some of his precum hissing as a small spurt escaped mixing in with the juices already coating his fingers. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, _Looks like my body is agreeing with my instincts…_

Sesshomaru inserted a slick finger into the shivering body beneath him. InuYasha's breath hitched, but he didn't move in discomfort until the second finger joined its partner…when a small whimper left his throat Sesshomaru placed a heated kiss to his lips.

"Bear with it for now, Yasha…just wait…" Sesshomaru muttered to the soft ear of the youth, choosing to lick the outer shell and nibble on the earlobe as he started to stretch the tight opening causing a small amount of pain.

InuYasha couldn't believe that some people thought this was pleasure, how in the world-_HOLY HELL! What did he just hit?! _

InuYasha's back arched once Sesshomaru hit that one spot deep within him, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Did I hit a sweet spot, Yasha?" the demon muttered to him. InuYasha could only whimper and nod. Sesshomaru devilishly smirked before abusing said "sweet spot" driving the smaller male beneath him up the wall. Sensing InuYasha close, Sesshomaru added a third finger which halted the other's release but only briefly as Sesshomaru hit that spot again.

"Ngh…Sessho…c-close…damn it…not…not without…" InuYasha struggled with his words until the other male backed off and barely giving the youth any time to recover entered him in a few thrusts. Both brothers felt their breaths escape them as _**something**_ rushed through their veins. Sesshomaru recovered first and waited a few heartbeats before nudging InuYasha.

"Tell when to move, Yasha." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha waited a few more breaths before nodding, "Now."

Sesshomaru started at a slow pace, though it was killing him to do so. The fact that InuYasha was a human and easily hurt was his forethought as he set his pace. The youth beneath the demon understood why his elder brother was taking it slow, smiling as the pleasure washed over him he ventured a return push. Rewarded with an animalistic growl, the currently human half-breed chuckled brokenly. Sesshomaru's claws lightly trailed down the smaller male's sides, earning a full body shudder and a lust filled moan. The demon smirked as his pace quickened a bit as the shudder had tightened the hot walls around his manhood.

InuYasha felt the pace quicken and reached up, craving the feel of his demon lover all around and inside him. Sesshomaru indulged him as the demon brought the human male into his arms, shifting so that he actually hit that one spot dead on. As if the lust filled moans weren't evidence enough, his younger brother's walls tightened around him. Growling Sesshomaru licked InuYasha's neck before starting up an even rougher pace, earning blunt nails to drag along his back. The young demon lord couldn't wait for the day when he felt the claws of his half-breed brother dig into him. He chuckled before lightly bouncing the other male, earning a few return pushes. InuYasha knew he was going to cum soon; his brother was too damn good at this…

_Wonder who else he's fucked…_InuYasha's thought was chased away as he felt _**something **_again rush through him. Swallowing one of his loudest moans he knew he would ever let loose, InuYasha felt his body tighten around the elder's cock harshly. Sesshomaru's breathing hitched after a growl escaped, his thrusts became untamed as he neared his end. InuYasha knew after this…screw walking for like the next few weeks. With a startled cry, the younger male released with no prompt as the sensations were enough for him. The elder demon ramming into him followed not long after succumbing to the heat the younger provided. InuYasha passed out with his brother's claws digging lightly into his hips and the other male still within him.

**END OF LEMON**

InuYasha woke sometime the early the next day…this time however he was curled into the chest of his elder brother with a sore lower back and feeling oddly…at peace.

"You fucking beast…please tell me that you stopped after the first time..."

Sesshomaru kissed the youths neck before chuckling, "Actually, you woke up a hour later and we went again…honestly I'm surprised your currently awake, little brother."

InuYasha glared, noticing he was a lot warmer than before. He paused then lightly nudged his elder brother's chest, "Don't leer at me like that and call me "little brother" in the same breath. It seems…misplaced."

"Only in the human society…" Sesshomaru said as he ran dully clawed fingers through the younger's downy white locks, taking mental note that InuYasha's ears were velvet. Sesshomaru went on, "Its actually quite common and accepted for males of blood relations to engage in "experimental" relations."

InuYasha felt his heart sink a bit, but it was lifted as the elder demon held him closer and said, "But…this is far from "experimental", Yasha. If what I felt last night was any indication and what instincts you stirred in me provide as evidence…this is far from that."

"Sessho…"

The elder pulled away slightly with a rare smile down to the younger, "Shall we go downstairs and get something to eat? After last night, you should be famished."

InuYasha was about to say something, but the betrayal that was his empty stomach beat him to it. Sesshomaru chuckled as he rose to fetch them both something to wear. He tossed out two identical gray sweatpants on the bed, along with a red long sleeved shirt next to a royal purple one, a pair of boxers and socks for the both of them. InuYasha sat up testing his lower back and then looked down…

"YOU BASTARD!" He exclaimed, Sesshomaru didn't jump as the half-breed glared at him, "Why the hell is there…"

InuYasha trailed off as his elder brother gained a slow smirk, "Those are my claw marks…your body must of healed all but those particular imprints…wonder why."

"No friggin idea…" InuYasha muttered darkly standing with a heated glare to the other as he dressed. Sesshomaru handed him the red shirt before pulling the royal purple one over his head. InuYasha took his small chance to see that his brother's demon markings actually trailed across his ribcage and seemed to teasingly trail to his lower regions.

Sesshomaru glanced to the half-breed as he caught him staring, chuckling the male leaned against his bed-post, "See something interesting?"

"Yeah…your demon markings…" InuYasha replied without much thought, he blinked then blushed scarlet as his words struck him.

Sesshomaru's eyes went from teasing to gentle, "They're nothing really special…sometimes they're more trouble than they're worth. Too many want to see the strength of a pureblood against their own power. "

"Oh, I'm sure you love putting them in their places. Don't you?" InuYasha asked smugly chuckling.

Sesshomaru blinked before smirking as he chuckled along with the other male, "At times…"

The two males made their way to a dining room where Sesshomaru felt his Father's aura along with Tractus'. Upon entering, Tractus giggled.

"Oh damn…InuYasha, pup, you look thoroughly claimed…you good with this Inu-Papa?" she asked giggling to the other demon.

InuYasha blinked before gulping as his Father smiled, "I am Lady Night…this was something that I approved of the moment I was aware of it."

Tractus leaned back, InuYasha smiled at her before taking a seat between his brother and Father. The feline demon crossed her arms smiling until she glanced to the window where the crow Bane landed. She got up and opened the door offering an arm to the blood red crow, InuYasha blinked at the appearance of the tengu.

"What's wrong, Bane?" Tractus asked.

"_Its Muir…"_ the eldest Tengu's voice was heard by all, much to Tractus' displeasure.

"What about the lovesick idiot?" she asked, glancing to Taisho who leaned back to listen as the two brothers ate.

"_Naraku has him…"_ Bane said flatly as if he was more irritated at his brother than anything. InuYasha nearly choked on his food as Sesshomaru slowed in eating.

"What do you expect me to do?" Tractus asked with a raised brow.

"_What you do best, Tractus…use that to your advantage. He let himself get caught…Naraku fears the Wild Winds more so than one would expect. We were after all the ones causing him hell before you tamed us." _ Bane explained. Taisho stood as realization dawned on him, his liquid gold eyes focused on the blood red crow. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both shared looks of curiosity.

"Well…Muir acting like a child wasn't something I completely didn't plan for. This changes a few things…how long can Muir allow himself to be caged?" Tractus asked, heedless of Taisho leaning on his chair mentally berating himself for not recognizing the male from earlier.

"_A few weeks at most…"_ Bane said with a feathered shrug. Taisho straightened himself.

"Ha, I don't need a few weeks…We'll have Muir back in three days' time. Naraku has a few holes in his defense against me…" Tractus said with a smirk. She looked back as Taisho crossed his arms with a leveled stare to Bane. The crow paused before attempting to take off. Tractus felt the power before feeling an empty arm, she looked to her wrist before looking back to the now still crow in Taisho's hand.

"I can't believe you did something as simple as darkening your feathers, I couldn't recognize you earlier…Crimson." Taisho said with some small degree of affection.

Sesshomaru, the heir to the West Clan, sputtered.

"W-what Godfather Crimson!?" he asked almost shakily.

InuYasha blinked, "What?"

Tractus tried to stifle her laughter but failed, "Seriously!? That's why you went and called Silva! Cause you knew he'd figure your little trick out!"

Bane sighed before flapping a wing at Taisho to release him. The elder demon did with a great deal of amusement as Bane shifted to his two-legged form his dark red hair and eyes, now an eerily bright red.

Bane, rather Crimson sighed, "Yes, Little Sesshomaru. It's me…and yes Taisho, you thick-headed mongrel all it took was a simple darkening of my coloration and your genius mind couldn't put two and two together…"

Taisho winced at the insult, "I'm a genius Warlord…nothing more."

"Thankfully, Little Sesshomaru never got that quirk from you. At least not fully…he got your Tactician Mindset, just not the idiocy which seemed to come with it." Bane said with a sigh. Taisho chuckled before drawing an arm around the Tengu's shoulders. Tractus cringed at the action, knowing a secret about the Eldest Tengu that very few others knew. ***

"You always didn't care for formalities, old friend." Taisho said shaking the Tengu as he gave him a one armed hug.

Bane sighed irritated, "And you never held the concept of personal space in high regard…old friend."

Taisho laughed before bringing the other male to the table, blinking in sudden relazaition the dog demon looked to InuYasha. He looked back to Bane, "You watched over him for all these years, didn't you Crimson?"

Bane blinked then with gentle red eyes smiled at the younger West Clan member present, "I did. When Tractus was summoned here by his mother's plea…she had quite the hassle with my siblings and me."

Tractus huffed, "That lot was ready to skin me alive! It took me three years to convince them I wasn't going to kill the pup. After that…they assisted me with whatever I asked of them."

Bane chuckled, "Though, raising InuYasha was something we took pride in…Izayoi was a cherished member of our extended family, she had us with her since the start of her pregnancy. She swore us to secrecy, knowing Naraku's true soul. When she died we felt as if a small part of her was still with us as we watched InuYasha grow into the youth he is today."

Taisho knew he would question Crimson/Bane later to gain further insight into Izayoi's mind as she raised his pup alone.

InuYasha felt embarrassed by the hidden compliment, though Sesshomaru's words made him growl at the elder.

"So…if we wanted any childhood stories to use as blackmail we'd ask you, Godfather?" the elder inquired with a playful wink to the younger male next to him.

Bane chuckled more heartily this time as he spoke, "Naturally, Little Sesshomaru, but I will warn you…I have as much blackmail material on you as I do on Young InuYasha."

InuYasha smirked as his elder brother fell into silence…

Taisho smiled at his mental musings, _There is_ _nothing wrong with my world after all…_

**TBC**

**Lunny: I had a good chuckle folks…on 1-2-2013 I checked the stats for this baby. Followers: 69….lolz. Almost tied with Favorites" 59…seriously you guys make me feel loved on so many levels right now. Oh and big news in my life. I'm FINALLY starting to work on the last details for my very own novel, for those who've read this work and my others let me know in your reviews whether or not I should even bother with continuing on with this endeavor…just wondering if you guys like my writing enough that you think I could make it. Side notes!**

***Towards! TOWARDS! Oops...sorry, fangirl moment…**

****Oooo, Aniki= elder brother…am I the only pervert who thinks that's kind of hot?**

*****I was hinting at this pairing earlier…it's become a favorite of mine real quick. Wondering if it's okay with you all…**

**Cold: She's really nervous about actually settling on something…she knows a few people who know Editors, so she's hoping to gain the Devil's Luck here.**

**Solarius: And for those who think a Lemon would be rushed…go suck on one. The set up was flawless and honestly the two are fueled by INSTINCT which we all know is a flurry of passion and then the getting to know each other period. Plus, hell who else wanted to see a Human!InuYasha getting owned by Sesshomaru? I know I did…**

**Lunny: Wow, this is one of my longer After Thoughts…please be kind and let me know what you guys think! **


	13. Author's Ramble (brief pause here)

AUTHOR'S RAMBLE

Hey guys, Lunny here. So, I just wanted to get this out now…I officially have gone off of the original outline for this fic. So chapters will be harder for me to type out, no worries I am sticking to this baby till the end. I REFUSE to quit…that being said like my DGM Fic: Night School I have a few questions for my lovely readers to answer…

-Whose your favorite character and why?

-Do you mind my OC's?

-What do you think the final outcome will be?

-Who's your favorite Bounty Hunter so far?

-Who's your favorite Tengu?

-What's your favorite Chapter so far?

-Any plot holes?

And that's all…you guys can answer all or some, doesn't matter really.

Also, I have a poll out about this Fic and once 10-15 people have voted on that there's a part 2 that will go up right after it…oh and before I forget *holds up a sleek white rabbit with a silvery mane, clawed paws, red silted eyes, a gold crescent moon on its head and a mini-sounga strapped to its back*…the plot bunny.

And a teaser for what MAY happen in the next chapter:

_Tractus was sure of three things:_

_1. Her tengu's were bloody idiots in the romance department_

_2. Taisho West was an even BIGGER idiot in the romance department_

_3. Naraku Nether would regret the day he __**EVER**__ harmed a hair on Rin's head_

_Behind the pissed feline was an equally pissed Dragon Demon. Ah-Un merely blinked once before turning with intent on finding one of Naraku's precious children to take his anger out on, a clawed hand gripped his upper arm. The green eyed Dragon shot a venomous glare to an unperturbed Nails. Electric blue eyes glittered with mirth…_

"_You look like you could use some company. Mind if I tag along?" the raspy tengu's voice held enough malice to make even Ah-Un in his entire anger shiver in slight fear._

"_Do what you want, just don't get in my way…" Ah-Un said yanking his arm out of Nail's grasp and walking out. Nails threw a smirk to Tractus before following. _


	14. Chapter 12: Dancing on a Grave

**Lunny: Hey guys…not dead don't worry. Uhrm…what to-GAH!**

**Cold: *gasps* Solarius! **

**Solarius: *has me in a headlock* Why have you been ignoring me in favor of socializing!?**

**Lunny: *hic*Cause…dealing with your *hic* hardheaded ass is harder than dealing with a bi-polar bear!**

**Solarius: *releases* Do it again…and I will not hesitate to bombard you with lemons…that or choke you with one while you sleep.**

**Lunny: Disclaimer stays…don't own, never will. Love you guys for putting up with me!**

Chapter 12

Dancing on a Grave

Naraku Nether stood in front of the headstone, his beady red eyes cold and indifferent as he looked at the grave. It was hidden in the back of the graveyard almost covered completely by underbrush and vines. Huffing the spider demon turned and walked away, his children who all were in attendance watched him leave. Once their Father had left the graveyard Muso knelt before the headstone and placed a gentle hand on it.

"Mother…" the male muttered. Goshinki placed a heavy hand on his younger brother's shoulder, patting it he looked to the rest of his siblings. Kanna and Kagura both were teary, for different reasons than Goshinki would like to admit though. Kageromaru, Naraku's fourth child, stood a head shorter than his siblings with elbow length lavender hair and cold black eyes. Beside Kageromaru was Juromaru, the second tallest of Naraku's Sons and fifth child. The taller male had elbow length lavender hair and blue eyes, usually standing with Kageromaru sitting in the crook of his arm. The twins Akago and Hakudoshi stood shoulder to shoulder beside their youngest brother and Naraku's ninth child, Byakuya. Byakuya was considered Naraku's most loyal child, reality was that the youth was terrified of his Father and strove to remain on the violent male's better side. Byakuya's fear steamed from the fact that of all of Naraku's children, he looked the most like his human Mother: Izyaoi. The youth's long black hair was usually held up high, the only demonic trait beyond his pointed ears was the purple eyes that he shared with his elder twin brothers.

"What do we do now?" Byakuya asked softly. Muso looked back to the other with a raised brow; Goshinki gave Byakuya a warning look before the Twins spoke…

"Father caught an interesting crow earlier this week, brother Muso. It seems that the winged creature had been tailing you-" Akago was cut off as his elder brother stood suddenly and then turned to storm out of the graveyard. *

"Do you two have to antagonize him so?" Goshinki asked with a heavy sigh. The Twins smirked before leaving Byakuya's side to walk calmly out.

Byakuya looked to his sisters, "Will you seriously do as Father instructed Kagura? You know Sesshomaru West will never-"

"He'll have no choice, brother. Once Father convinces Inukimi West that an alliance between our Clans through my marriage to Sesshomaru is beneficial, then he's mine for good." Kagura curtly replied, her youngest brother sighed at his sister's arrogance.

Kanna wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned cold black eyes to Kageromaru, "Are you ready for your task, brother Kageromaru?"

The shortest of the siblings merely huffed, "A simple task of capturing a human child. Meaningless, if not for the child's connection to that damn cat."

Byakuya shivered at the mention of the Shadow Mistress of the Harbor, he glanced up to jump at the sight of crows. Their colors were bright…sparking fear that ran not in his mind, but blood at the sight of the white crow and its pink counterpart. The youngest Nether felt some assurance as Juromaru moved closer to him, Kageromaru turning his attention to the youth.

"What is it?" the elder asked.

Byakuya glanced back up to the crows a slight quake as he saw the white crow was now staring intently at him, "I-It's nothing, elder brother."

Kageromaru was not convinced; nodding to Juromaru the short elder turned and walked briskly out. Juromaru hooked his long arm under Byakuya bringing the youth to sit in the crook of the taller male's elbow, the youth having to lean on his shoulder as he followed Kageromaru out. Kagura raised an eyebrow, but paid it no mind as she nodded to her elder sister before leaving as well.

Kanna looked to the headstone, "Not to worry Mother. The brother you never let any of us, but Byakuya see will be safe…he has strong protectors, even if my words do not sway Father. That you can be sure of…"

Kanna felt a warm breeze play with her hair before leaving her and uplifting the wings of the two crows as they took to the skies.

* * *

><p>Naraku reclined in his office chair, gazing at the pictures of the small human child. The demon cared not as to how his son captured her only that his son made it look like the child was in grave danger. He looked up as a figure walked in, he smirked…<p>

"Kagura, make sure Sesshomaru is nowhere near his apartment this afternoon…I want you to buy your brother time for his task." The spider demon ordered.

Kagura nodded with a smirk, "Of course Father…"

Naraku watched as she left, mentally musing on how badly the young demon lord would mess up and cause a minor scene. The spider demon looked to the cage where a dark green crow had settled itself with a bored expression…

"You find yourself trapped and yet you're merely bored with your situation…why is that?" Naraku asked of the crow. It slowly turned its head to fix him with a leveled stare, Naraku shifted in discomfort before his office doors were thrown open by Muso.

"Father-!" Muso's shock was slightly refreshing to the elder male.

"Muso." Naraku said simply.

"That crow…isn't it…?" Muso refused to finish the question, that was the crow who had been at his side recently. He was scared that if he mentioned her she'd show up.

"One of Tractus Night's crows?" Naraku finished for him, Muso blinked at his Father's arrogance. Muir glanced to the male mentally vowing to drop kick him in the most humiliating way possible when he broke out of the cage.

Muso nodded, "What are you planning Father?"

"To lure out the Night Lady herself…and maybe gain some footing against Taisho West." Naraku admitted. Muso was convinced his Father was insane…Naraku blinked at his son, "Is there anything else you want?"

Muso felt danger looming, he had overstayed his welcome, bowing the youth shook his head, "Nothing else Father. By your leave."

"Leave, but inform me when your elder brothers have finished their task." Naraku ordered. Muso nodded, stealing a glance to the dark crow flinching when his eyes met with dark green. The youth left, the dark crow fixing his harsh stare back on the spider demon. Daring the male to do something…

* * *

><p>BaneCrimson sighed as he leaned against the balcony railing, InuYasha chuckling at the male tengu's fatigued expression.

"Damn, Pops laid into you good…" the half-breed said earning himself a half-hearted glare.

"Hush, pup…he only did that to prove how much of a sappy idiot he really is." Bane intoned.

"Godfather, Father was worried about you and the others when you suddenly dropped from the radar all those years ago." Sesshomaru said flatly as he leaned on the railing next to InuYasha, his claws absently toying with a lock of the others downy white hair. The younger male didn't mind the attention, instead he smiled to Bane.

"We only disappeared to watch over your mate, Little Sesshomaru." Bane said reclining on his elbows, at the word 'mate' Sesshomaru blinked as InuYasha blushed brightly. Bane smirked knowing that he had both brothers, "Or would you rather not have him standing at your side today?"

Sesshomaru huffed, "The protection is appreciated Godfather, but now that I'm at his side…"

"We aren't needed. Sorry, little one, but you're stuck with us till Naraku has been dealt with." Bane said, his smirk fading as InuKimi walked into view, "You're still alive?"**

"Ah, Crimson…still breathing I see." InuKimi greeted in return, "As the first wife of Taisho West it's my duty to remain in this world until all of my pups are married off. Which reminds me…Sesshomaru your betrothed-?"

"I refuse." Sesshomaru flatly said.

"You can't refuse me this, it is you Mother's task to find you a suitable mate." The female reasoned as Bane narrowed his eyes.

"He already has one, InuKimi." The tengu said curtly.

"A half-breed male is only good for a bed warmer." The female replied, seemingly challenging the tengu to question her. Bane tilted his chin up defiantly as Sesshomaru growled harshly. Causing InuYasha to jump in surprise…

"Mother-" the male was cut off by Bane's outstretched hand, a cruel glint to his vivid red eyes.

"Now, InuKimi why give the cherished lover a title that you wore so well in the past?" Bane questioned with a knowing smirk. His head was turned within the next moment by InuKimi's hand.

The silence following the sound of a manicured hand meeting a porcelain cheek was deafening to InuYasha. Bane kept his head tilted, slowly bringing it back to face the female with a blank stare. InuYasha saw a female in the background, her wavy dark brown hair and red eyes striking a cord within the half-breed. Sesshomaru growled low before taking InuYasha's hand in his own, "I need no other than him…"

With that the young lord of the West Clan leapt over the railing, bringing his half-breed sibling behind him as the two ran out further into the Clan's grounds. InuKimi walked away a cruel smile on her beautiful features, "At least I've known the embrace of the one I've lusted after."

Bane growled low as the female walked away, drawing her arm to link with the female in the shadows, Bane took a step forward when he saw Kagura Nether.

_Oh this is not good…what's that little black widow doing here? Wait…InuKimi mentioned a betrothed…oh hell no! She can't be serious-Taisho…Taisho has to be told of this. He can't let her break the bond…not this bond. Anything but this bond…._Bane's thoughts were whirling as he raced to Taisho's study. The tengu stopping to knock on the door gently…

"Enter." Taisho's voice was tight. Bane mentally groaned as that was never a good sign with the male.

Bane walked in, watching as Taisho nearly slammed the papers he had been holding through the wooden desk he owned. The tengu knew from the male's narrowed pupils, narrowed eyes, pursed lips, white knuckles, tense shoulders and rapidly tapping foot that he was livid about something. Bane sighed, "Bad timing?"

Taisho looked up, "Somewhat…"

"Dare I ask?" Bane hoped it wasn't what he thought it was…

"InuKimi has the Clan backing her on a betrothal for Sesshomaru." Taisho said with the undertone of a growl, Bane cursed….it was exactly what he thought it was.

"She tell you who?" the tengu asked.

"Not yet…" Taisho said with heavy sigh.

"Kagura Nether." Bane's tone was flat.

"How-?" Taisho looked to the male with shock…

"She just tried to get Sesshomaru to meet with the girl. He took off for the hidden gardens with InuYasha in tow..." Bane said crossing his arms to lean his weight on one foot.

"He's upset…" Taisho sighed, knowing his elder pup too well.

"You aren't going to seriously entertain this idea…are you, Taisho?" Bane asked, noticing that the male made no verbal decline of the aspect.

"I may have no choice. It logically makes sense…" Taisho said, thinking of the public views that everyone saw.

"After what Naraku has done-" Bane said uncrossing his arms to hold them out in outrage.

"No one else knew of Izayoi and me…if the Clan were to find out now…I risk losing my position." Taisho said, pointing out what Bane already knew. The tengu threw up his hands in disbelief, cutting any further words short with his low growl.

"No you wouldn't! The Title of Alpha of the West Clan is given to the strongest male, you are that male. Your Clan knows this and only supports her because they know nothing of what is truly going on! Put aside your damn pride-" Bane said, pointing out a key fact that the tengu felt Taisho was forgetting.

"Crimson! A lecture from one such as you is not something I need." Taisho cut him off with little thought to his words…***

"Such as myself…I see. Fine. Taisho, lose your heir to hatred. You're a damn fool for trusting that woman when you know full well she'd do anything to rid the Clan of InuYasha. Place your pups before your pride…" Bane said his tone dark as he turned to storm out. Slamming the door behind him as he went, the tengu missing the shocked look as Taisho realized what he said. The dog demon rose to stop him, but the tengu was long gone…Taisho sank into his chair feeling as if he lost a good friend for some reason.

* * *

><p>The smallest son of Naraku Nether glared down at the human child as she played with Soul Stealers, small demons that showed up randomly for no reason at all it seemed. His much taller younger brother stood looming over his shoulder as the demon plotted out their next move. The child wasn't in the apartment like they had thought, though it wasn't hard to find them in the city with limited safe playgrounds for children. He smirked as a twisted idea entered his mind…<p>

"Stay here little brother, until I give you my usual signal. Don't move." Kageromaru muttered.

The younger nodded as he watched his elder walk away, the elder leaping to appear on the playground not too far from where the child played. He ran out with a soft giggle, running to the swings catching the small human's attention as her guardians in the distance looked up.

Ah-Uh and Jaken sat not too far away, playing a game of Shogi, the dragon soundly beating his kappa counterpart. The two watched as Rin approached a lone child who had entered the playground and went to the swings. Rin smiled brightly, "Hi! My name's Rin Hunter…what's yours?"

The child smiled before lighting quick movements had the little girl wearing a shocked expression when a spider claw had impaled the ground next to her…

"Kageromaru Nether…." The 'child' said in a wicked voice, Rin shakily looked to the claw as Kageromaru tried to withdraw it but was stopped short as he looked to the…nail…._When did-?_

"Nice try brat!" Nails raspy voice was heard before the tengu landed with protective arms wrapping around the small girl, Rin turned and clung to the electric blue male. Nails looked down and blinked as Ah-Un struck the claw, tearing it in half. Kageromaru howled in pain, a larger figure appearing causing Nails and Ah-Un to go different ways. Nails holding Rin close, the tengu screeched as he felt something tear through his back causing him to falter in his hold. Nails whirled staring as Juromaru slid to a halt a wicked blade held in one hand, Nails saw the glint of the second too late as the tengu backed up. The second sword grazing Rin's small back…time seem to halt as the tengu watched Rin bleed. The two Nether's glanced to one another before retreating. Nails started panting heavily as Bane landed swiftly, not two seconds after the brother's fled. ****

"Give me Rin, Nails…Ah-Un, don't even think about tracking them. Those are Naraku's "Bloody Duo"…they're also-" Bane was cut off by the dragon demons growl.

"Bounty hunters…I know them Bane…I despise both…especially Kageromaru." Ah-Un said, pure venom dripping from his words. Bane nodded as Nails gently placed Rin in the elder tengu's outstretched arms. Bane looked to his younger brother, watching as Nails looked to the blood that was on his hands and splattering his forearms.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had dragged InuYasha to an overgrown garden, stopping at the still running fountain the elder demon finally let go in favor of sitting on the edge of the stone. InuYasha breathed out through his nose before kneeling to look his brother in the eyes. Sesshomaru locked eyes with the younger before pulling him into his chest…<p>

"She seeks to control that which she knows she cannot…it's sickening…" the demon muttered.

InuYasha sighed, "She's only thinking of what's best for the Clan's image…it's…understandable…"

Sesshomaru studied his brother/mate, the youth's shoulders were slumped, his ears slightly drooping, his clawed hands rested limply in his lap…yeah, his Yasha was upset. More so than he was letting on…*****

_Damn it…that bitch has the right idea. I can't give him what he needs…pups. I can only satisfy his lusts…not his needs. _InuYasha thought darkly, never sensing his brother until he was lying flat on his back and staring into intense gold eyes.

"Whatever thoughts have entered your head…banish them. You are mine now, InuYasha. Nothing will change that…you belong to me. Every fiber of your body, every shred of your soul is now mine. Just as….just as every ounce of my being is yours. We belong to each other now…my mate." Sesshomaru growled out before capturing InuYasha in a heated kiss. InuYasha felt _**that**_ again…an intense sensation surging through his veins. He whimpered as his brother, no his mate pinned him to the grassy floor with his lust. Sesshomaru pulled back and InuYasha nearly started to cry when he saw the…love…yeah, it was love shinning in those gold pools of liquid metal. The half-breed chuckled as the demon leaned down to nuzzle his neck, a deep dark chuckle rumbling in his chest. The two lay like that for a time, neither wanting to move but both knowing they had to eventually. They finally rose only to jump in surprise at the sight of Lula. The small violet tengu female teared up; the brothers shared a look before InuYasha looked to her…

"Lula…what's wrong?" the half-breed asked worriedly.

"Nails…he-he and Ah-Un were watching Rin…those mean Nether boys…they….they…" she busted into tears, both males rushing to her. InuYasha cradled her in his arms, blushing as Sesshomaru wrapped them both in his long arms. Lula calmed some, a soft shaky trill leaving the tengu before she spoke, "Rin got scratched…but the blade was poisoned. She's resting inside the West Manor now…Tractus brought her here…Inu-Papa demanded that she remain here until she was well again."

"Sounds like Father all right…whenever a child is involved he gets overprotective. It's good in this case…" Sesshomaru said before letting the two go.

Lula looked at the demon lord, "You'd make a good Daddy…" she looked to InuYasha, "Now if only a miracle would happen to let you be a Mommy…you got the instincts for it…"

InuYasha felt his jaw drop as Sesshomaru suppressed a round of laughter; Lula was dead serious which made it all the more harder for him to restrain himself. InuYasha glared before the trio made their way back to the manor.

* * *

><p>Waiting for them was their Father and most of the tengu. Bane was oddly absent InuYasha noted, Nails sat in a corner still staring at his now clean hands. Ah-Un watched as little Rin whined; no one surprised as the worried Sango sitting by the child's bedside was joined by an equally worried InuYasha. Sango smiled at the half-breed who took the other free bedside, she looked up surprised as Sesshomaru's frame became visible as the demon stood behind his brother. She and the elder demon looked at one another before a silent truce had been made. Sesshomaru sat next to InuYasha the demon placing a comforting hand on the child's blanket. Rin felt the three elders, blinking glazed over eyes a few times before offering the three a tired smile. Sango felt her heart break at seeing the child so vulnerable. Kohaku stood against the wall; his shoulders tense before the youth had to rush out least he lost his cool in front of his respected elders. Shippo blinked before following the other male, the small fox worried for his good friend's mental health. Standing with her arms crossed after being informed by Silva of what he overheard, Tractus' eyes were lifeless. She breathed out evenly as Rosemonde made a motion in Taisho's direction. The feline looked up as Taisho looked around the tengu's as if he was searching for someone…the feline's eyes narrowed as she walked over.<p>

"Where's Crimson…?" Tractus asked, taking note of Taisho's flinch. She raised an eyebrow at the male.

"Ah…I thought he would be here…" Taisho said, trying to cover something up.

"No, he merely brought Rin to me…informed me she was poisoned then left. I hope the idiot isn't doing something rash-" Tractus baited the male, blinking as he let out a low growl…

She watched as Taisho turned sharply and rushed out of the room, he nodded to the healer he sent for earlier…Kaguya the female demon he had told to deliver the dagger to InuKimi walked in with an upheld head. She blinked at the sight of her new charge before rolling up her sleeves, "Right then…shall I take a look at my newest little patient? Or does her elder siblings intend to crowd her?"

The trio all backed off, Kaguya chuckled before she gracefully sat placing a loving hand on the child's forehead. She nodded, before glancing around the room. She shivered at Nails and Ah-Un's shadowed faces before she turned to her task. Silva leaned to Tractus whispering something to the female which made her blink in confusion…

"Bane left after what…?" Tractus asked in disbelief.

Silva sighed, "He said he argued with Taisho about something…pertaining to the boys."

"Taisho didn't think before he spoke…damn it. That damn dog needs to think more often about what he says…Bane's sensitive." Tractus said with a smirk.

"If he ever heard you say that…you'd be dead before your next breath…" Silva intoned.

"I know…though, Taisho rushing out of here is pretty telling…" Tractus pointed out.

"Yes it is. Especially since he knows where to look for Bane…" Silva said, smirking at Tractus' sigh.

Tractus was sure of three things:

1 - Her tengu's were bloody idiots in the romance department, at least two were in love with someone they felt they would never get

2 - Taisho West was an even BIGGER idiot in the romance department or else the bastard would of known that Bane was in love with him already…honestly scents tell a lot

3 - Naraku Nether would regret the day he **EVER** harmed a hair on Rin's head

Behind the pissed feline was an equally pissed Dragon Demon. Ah-Un merely blinked once before turning with intent on finding one of Naraku's precious children to take his anger out on, a clawed hand gripped his upper arm. The green eyed Dragon shot a venomous glare to an unperturbed Nails. Electric blue eyes glittered with mirth…

"You look like you could use some company. Mind if I tag along?" the raspy tengu's voice held enough malice to make even Ah-Un in his entire anger shiver in slight fear.

"Do what you want, just don't get in my way…" Ah-Un said yanking his arm out of Nail's grasp and walking out. Nails threw a smirk to Tractus before following the dragon demon outside. Ah-Un stopped to look up as he thought; Nails stepped up next to him.

"If you attack them for revenge, it'll be a Bounty Hunter issue…Ryukotsusei will not take his Hunters squabbling lightly you knows…"the tengu warned.

Ah-Un shivered then blinked as a sudden idea entered his mind, a slow evil grin spread over the usually blank dragon's face. Nails blinked in surprise before stumbling after Ah-Un as the dragon sped walked in a direction. Nails nearly stuttered, "Why are we _going_ to Ryukotsusei?! Ah-Un…you've lost your mind!"

The dragon never answered the tengu instead quickened his pace, Ryukotsusei was the leader of the Bounty Hunters and one of the Shadow Kings of the City. He stood as one of the few males on equal footing with Taisho West. Nails winced as he thought of the last time he saw the dragon, the electric blue male paled, their last encounter wasn't pleasant. Nails sighed as he thought, _Oh well…I did say I would follow him. This is my grave I've dug…_

The two males walked towards the middle class area where the Bounty Hunter Headquarters and Ryukotsusei's Home where located…

* * *

><p>Ryukotsusei Regale leaned back as he looked up to one of his rare "old friends"royal pain in his rear; Hyōga Mothra. The Moth Demon was one of the Shadow Kings of the City and the best Information broker in the City and for at least four Cities around them. Ryukotsusei only tolerated the male because A) their sons were actually on very good terms with one another; B) the damn moth had saved his life a few times when they were younger; C) Taisho would only laugh his ass off if Ryukotsusei finally maimed the damn moth, he was so not giving the mongrel the satisfaction; and finally D) Hyōga actually had his uses as a means to distract Naraku Nether from the Bounty Hunters at times. Sighing deeply Ryukotsusei leaned back in his chair; sweeping his purple-gray braid over one shoulder the male fixed his blazing red eyes on the moth. Hyōga froze in mid-sentence…

"…You're looking at me like a meal again, Ryuu." The moth said using the only nickname the dragon seemed to tolerate more than one person calling him.

"You keep going on about how Naraku is hunting down a minor thief ring and I'll feed your sorry ass to my prized hellhounds." Ryukotsusei said flatly.

"Geh…you've nearly done that at least a dozen times. Very well. Naraku's true intention behind why he's hunting these mere children down seems to be this…" Hyoga trailed off as he placed a small stack of papers in front of the dragon.

"Hm…well now…" Ryukotsusei hummed as he picked up the picture which was at the top of the stack, it was of InuYasha walking out of Sesshomaru's apartment complex a few days before the pool party. The dragon demon didn't fail to notice where the youth was, but a quick glance to Hyoga told him that the moth didn't either. He looked back down placing the picture down, he lightly drummed his claws on the side of the slip of paper, "Taisho's pup. The half breed whelp he had with Izayoi. Sad what happened to her, isn't it?"

"Yes. Slayed in front of her own-wait-! You-" Hyoga stuttered as he knew for a fact Ryukotsusei had no information about Izayoi's fate as Naraku had no idea Hyoga knew of it. So, Ryukotsusei couldn't have possibly known…._Oh shit…I know that look. Ryuu's pissed._

"Slayed in front of her pup…is that it, Hyoga?" the red eyes of the dragon bore into the pale red eyes of the moth. Hyoga coughed lightly, moving his sage green ponytail to trail down his back as his red feelers flicked in nervousness.

"Father-" Ryuura's voice cut through the tension, causing Ryukotsusei to blink his aggression away as the youth stepped into the room, "Ah-Un's home…"

Ryukotsusei smirked as he stood, glancing down to the desk where a picture of his two sons rested. The taller Ah-Un had his long arms crossed as Ryuura had one arm slung across his elder brother's shoulders. Their appearances a testament to their heritage as Ah-Un took after their Mother as Ryuura took more after their Father.

* * *

><p>Nails stared at Ah-Un, "You're his fearsome eldest son. The one he threatened us Wild Winds with?!"<p>

Ah-Un looked back, "Yes. Though, given my power at the time I hardly call that a fair threat. You all would have overpowered me in a heartbeat."

"And now…?" Nails asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Should be about even…" Ah-Un said indifferently, Nails snorted as Ryuura returned. The youth was a teacher for the West Dojo, but refused to be a Hunter. Ah-Un was enough for the Hunter ranks according to the youth's boast. Ah-Un nodded to his younger brother, "Well?"

"Father says he'll see you…you know the place." Ryuura said as he walked past his brother, "I gotta get to the Dojo. Later."

Ah-Un nodded before briskly walking up the steps to the manor, pausing only until he heard Nails following him. The tengu sighed as he did so, "Your old man is going to kill me you know…"

"Sounds like a personal problem; you were the one who decided to follow me here." Ah-Un pointed out.

"Little bastard…not even gunna think of what Tractus would do to your ass eh?" Nails teased as he chuckled darkly.

Ah-Un paused before he remembered something, "Not at all…see my Father knows her biggest weakness."

Nails froze; _Yep…I'm a goner…******_

* * *

><p>Bane sighed as he overlooked the City; the rooftop was that of an old stone Tower. It was part of the Castle Ruins which sat atop a hill which served as a reminder of where the City got its start. The ruler of the Castle was a Tengu Lord at his side was his dearest friends; a Dog Lord, a Dragon Lord, a Moth Lord, a Spider Lord and a Human Lord. Bane looked up as he remembered his childhood….<p>

"Ryukotsusei falling down the hill that one winter was priceless, Hyoga certainly was noisy about why Naraku pushed him wasn't he?" Taisho asked walking slowly towards Bane's back. The tengu chuckled in fondness recalling their years growing up in the Castle, watching as everything grew to what it was today. Their Fathers were long past, but the sons kept their hold on the City which started decades ago as the territory of one: Kokuei the Tengu of the Mainland.

"Ryuu had taken Naraku's pudding the night before. Silly little spider should of remembered Ryuu's sweet tooth." Bane said back to Taisho. Bane recalled the titles of their Fathers, "Genshu, the Dog Demon Lord of the West; Makai, the Spider Demon Lord of the South; Hanone, the Moth Demon Lord of the East; Hiryuu, the Dragon Demon Lord of the North…and Reikou, the Human Lord of Time."

"As well as, Kokuei the Tengu Lord of the Mainland." Taisho added, Bane smiled before he sighed sadly.

"Why did it all fall apart, Ty? We were like brothers…when did Naraku get to be a driving wedge between us…? I feel that Ryuu and Yoh keep to themselves like they do because they're tired of dealing with us…." Bane confessed lowering himself to sit on the stone; he flicked his eyes to Taisho as the taller male sat near him.

"Naraku always wanted what he couldn't have…we both know this, Crimson. He wanted something that no one could give him…and he got mad at us for it." Taisho told him.

"Do you know what Naraku wanted from us all this time?" Bane questioned.

Taisho shook his head; all the dog demon had picked up on was that Naraku had gotten jealous of something which resulted in the spider making enemies of his former friends. Bane sighed before he looked back over the City…Taisho sighed.

"Crimson…I hated not being able to talk to you while you were Bane of the Wild Winds…" the yokai admitted.

Bane smirked, "That was me merely venting my anger, Ty. I was mad at Dad for dying…I was mad at all of them for dying the way they did…"

"They died together…once Reikou had finally lost the last of his spiritual power with the birth of his youngest child." Taisho said remembering the Human Lord.

"Why can't we remember it though? That's what angers me the most…I can't recall if I got to say "Goodbye" to Dad or not. I hate the fact that Lula will never know her Father…" Bane muttered.

Taisho sighed again, "I know that feeling…remember my Pop actually had a pup right before that event."

"I know…your only sibling." Bane said, recalling a male who was Sesshomaru's equal in maintaining a poker face.

"The one who isn't in town…." Taisho whined, Bane rolled his eyes.

"Ha, your fault. He got pissed you would try and control him like that…I don't blame him." Bane said with a poke to the other male's shoulder.

"Ouch…that hurt Crimson…" Taisho faked pain, holding his shoulder playfully.

"Deal." Bane intoned.

"How long were you going to keep InuYasha from me?" Taisho asked seriously after a few minutes of companionable silence, Bane flinched as he shot the male a glare.

"Who the hell names their kid: InuYasha…if someone gets confused the poor kids in for it you know…" Bane retorted avoiding the question all together.

"It means Dog Demon!" Taisho defended, his fangs elongating to show his flared temper.

"Or if you misunderstand it: Female Dog Demon!" Bane countered, shattering the defense.

"Eh…." Taisho blinked stunned.

"Please tell me you knew that, Taisho." Bane deadpanned.

"I did! I did!" Taisho waved his hand nervously.

"…" Bane stared at him.

"I swear I did!" Taisho was now in a cold sweat as he felt Bane's mind come to a conculsion.

"…no you didn't." Bane said faltly crossing his arms.

"Yes-" Taisho flinched as Bane's eyes narrowed, cutting himself off.

"It's written all over your face, mutt. That and your ears came out…a clear sign that you've been caught in the wrong. Remember when you were a pup?" Bane reminded with a raised eyebrow to the other.

"Geh…" Taisho felt his head and sweat dropped at the presence of his dog ears.

"I still can't believe that happens…after all this time…." Bane muttered.

"Wait…you distracted me! How long-?" Taisho went back to his original question.

"Until InuKimi was out of the picture!" Bane harshly bit out.

"Why?" Taisho asked slowly…

Bane stood suddenly, "Because the moment you married her, she made everyone around you feel inferior! She disrespected those she had no right to in hidden meanings! She caused undue stress on your first born son by setting standards which turned a child into an adult far ahead of how nature intended and if she had her way, InuYasha and other like him would never exist in the first place!"

Taisho blinked in the onslaught of the tengu's rant. He stood slowly, "What of it? She is the bride I choose when I had no other option. She is a strong Alpha Female and the Clan respects her."

"You are a fool, Taisho. She wishes to part your sons from the bond they've formed…have you seen that bond. You don't break that bond so easily…you try and karma has a way of destroying everything to see it gets fixed…trust me, Taisho. I've seen it…" Bane said, venom lacing his words.

"When?" Taisho asked.

"Why do you think Rosemonde doesn't talk anymore? He lost his bonded one to another because "duty" and "tradition" came first…do you wish to see your sons end up the same way?" Bane said, his chest heaving as fear welled up inside.

"No…I don't…but-" Taisho looked confused, Bane's heart tore as he stepped forward and grasped the taller male's upper arms. Desperate to get through to him…

"Then hang it all…tradition, duty…focus on what you see clear as day in front of you! If you don't, Ty…you'll lose both of your sons to a darkness that I can't seem to drag my brother out of. Trust me, that darkness is a killer…" Bane said humorlessly. Taisho locked eyes with the tengu, something in them told Bane to: _**let go and fly like a bat out of hell!*********_

_Wha-?_ Bane's thoughts were cut short as Taisho leaned forward to capture the tengu's mouth with his own. Bane tensed before falling into the kiss his inner lust taking over his rational mind…

There was something seriously wrong with Karma sometimes…

**TBC**

**Lunny: Wow…so long…I wasn't sure how to end this till Taisho did that then I knew…CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM! *doesn't try to cackle* Sepcial Notes:**

***Touchy Muso…*snickers***

****I froze after typing that and blinked at how bitchy Bane sounded…then I laughed.**

*****Who else felt like face palming and called Taisho an "Idiotic Bastard"?**

******Smart bastards…Nails in rage mode is scary as hell…**

*******Sesshomaru's Observation: 2, InuYasha's Observation: 0**

********Yup…nice knowing you Nails…**

*********Should of listened, Bane…thanks for ignoring it!**

**Solarius: Review and let us know if she made up for her absence….**

**Cold: You guys still rock either way….**

**Lunny: Just remember…no outline means its harder for me to write!**


	15. Chapter 13: Stand Up

**Lunny: Oh. My. God! I finally finished this bitch! Trust me...this chapter was difficult for some reason. I mean...damn! I rewrote it so many times! I finally finished it now! All right...so, its here. And pardon the tengu's and other OC's. Something's telling me you guys aren't liking them at all...so. In any future Inu-Fic...they won't exist. But I am not letting them go just yet. The tengu's are Tractus' helpers...hell that's what most of the OC's in my fics are, Helpers to the Cats.**

**Solarius: Why defend them, if they don't like the OC's then they can stop reading...**

**Cold: But its about to get good...surprisingly keeping it short like the outline planned...**

**Lunny: You're both blind...if I was sticking to the outline...this would have been one of the last TWO chapters. Yes, in the outline this Fic was going to be 14 Chapters long...no idea how long it'll be now. But I'm hoping even numbers. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own...love ya'll for sticking with me though.**

Chapter 13

**Stand Up**

Bane felt Taisho encircle his waist, drawing him deeper into the kiss. The tengu shivered as the dog demon trialed his claws lightly up the slender male's spine. Taisho savored the taste of the other male which tasted something along the lines of marshmallows and cinnamon…interesting…Taisho deepened the kiss to taste more. Bane whimpered as he felt Taisho's tongue twist around his own…the tengu's eyes shot open and he roughly pushed the other male away. Wiping his mouth Bane looked wide eyed at the other male. Taisho blinked, "What?"

"The hell?! Why would you…?" Bane heaved.

Taisho blinked, "You wanted me too..." the dog demon said as if that explained everything.

"Not the fucking point!" Bane growled out mentally as he glared.

"So, you did want me to..." Taisho said slowly crossing his arms. Bane blinked as he realized with a cold shiver he said that out-loud.

"I never-" Bane cut himself off as Taisho chuckled knowingly.

"Your wings came out...and just like my ears, they only came out when you weren't paying attention or lying to yourself." Taisho pointed out. Bane blinked a few times, his wings flattening along his back before the tengu turned dead set on running away from the conflicting male before him. Taisho reached out and grasped his wrist, "I shouldn't of mocked you for that. I apologize. Crimson, please..."

Bane sighed and looked back to the other male, "Yes?"

Taisho smirked, "Help me stand up to her. She won't part my boys from each other."

The tengu smiled before turning fully to face him again, "Good, but we're keeping that kiss between us. Ryuu and Yoh would only make fun if they found out about that."

Taisho nodded, "Agreed. Only if I can steal one more kiss by the end of the week."

Bane blushed crimson, "W-whatever!"(1)

Taisho chuckled darkly before letting the male go, Bane watched him a few seconds before the demon took to his beast form. A larger, bulkier and more intimidating version of Sesshomaru's beast form. The large dog levitated in the air before being joined by a almost just as large; red tengu. Crimson, Eldest Son of Kokuei the Tengu Lord was a sight to behold. His face was covered by a sleek blood red mask which had a hooked nose wide fanged smile and narrow eyes. His bright hair had random feathers in it as it flowed out behind him, large red wings supported himself and two others (if need be) in his flight. A silver staff tipped with a ring and bells was held in his right hand. His shirt was silver as his overlaying vest was dark red, deep dark red hakama clad his legs and were secured around his calves with silver binding and rope sandals.

The two shared a nod before taking off to arrive back at the West Clan in style...(2)

* * *

><p>Nails sat back in his chair, his long dark blue talons lightly drumming along the armrests. Ryukotsusei leveled a glare at the tengu sitting by his eldest son, "Ah-Un...you do realize just exactly <em>what<em> you brought into my home don't you?"

Nails flinched at the exaggerated 'what', but wisely kept his words to himself. Ah-Un nodded before speaking, "I do Father we wish to speak with you about the actions of the Bloody -"

"Stop right there, Ah-Un...those brats are not under my thumb like the others. I can't control them due to their father being of equal standing. What is it they've done?" Ryukotsusei asked crossing his arms.

Nails spoke up, "They attacked a child under the protection of the Wild Winds and a ward of Sesshomaru West."

That got both elder demons present to pause. Taisho would raise hell soon they knew it. Any child regardless of blood lineage under the West Clan's protection was not to be harmed. Everyone knew that...Ryukotsusei blinked, "How old?"

Nails balked, "Nearly nine years, Ryuu!"

Hyoga paled considerably as Ryukotsusei inhaled deeply, the inhale sounding a lot like a growl. Nails watched as the dragon reached for a phone and after dialing a number; the other male waited a few minutes, "Naraku. What the hell are your sons doing? Who else but your Bloody-fucking-Duo, they're employed as my Bounty Hunters I never gave them permission to attack a child. Nine years, Naraku. That means they're going to do nine missions without pay. I'm deadly serious, Naraku. I realize this yes...yes, I know. They're your sons afterall. Is that objection I'm sensing...all right. We're done."he hung up, "Happy?"

Nails smirked, "Sorta."

Ah-Un nodded, "I am deeply satisfied Father. Thank you for your time." As the younger dragon made to leave he paused, "Father. You will support Lord Sesshomaru...?"

Ryukotsusei chuckled, "In whatever he deems wise, my son."

Ah-Un nodded and Nails stood walking out before the other male, "Thank you Father. I shall return at another point in time to visit. Right now I have a child to return to."

Nails was out in the open air shivering at the cold winds that blew. He looked worriedly back as Ah-Un walked out after him, the dragon never noticing the electric blue tengu's eyes as he passed him. Nails looked back at the Bounty Hunters Headquarters, knowing in his gut that Naraku would never truly harm his childhood friends but all that had been way too easy. Nails looked at his hands, _Too easy is blood spilled nowadays. Too easy is it decided that a soul bond is to be ignored and broken. Too easy for someone to stupidly hope to awaken the Jewel of Four Souls to end the life of another...Too easy. And yet...its also hard, hard for those who stand against that which is beyond us to control. InuKimi will suffer. Naraku already suffers...how much more-?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Ah-Un called back, "If you stick around I'm sure Father will deem it necessary to talk with you some more..."(3)*

Nails blinked before rushing after the smirking youth, playfully hitting the younger male's arm.

* * *

><p>Naraku was furious...well, furious would be putting it lightly. He was pissed, angry, livid, fuming...the list goes on. He shot a venomous glare at his 'Bloody Duo'...<p>

"You. Failed." the two words were ground out and even Muir had to cringe at the harshness he heard. The dark green crow blinked a few times before glancing to see the twins; Jin and Jarle, he contacted them briefly...

"_Not yet, my brothers. I wish to see how this pans out...if he lets his plan slip then I'll show him exactly who the Wild Winds were in the past..."_ He was relieved when he felt their twin notions of agreement. He turned his focus back on the scene at hand. Kageromaru actually looked scared of his father as Juromaru stood timidly behind his elder brother, a sight comical in itself. Naraku stood slowly as he allowed his eyes to shift into their demonic side, neither male moved for fear of those eyes condemning them to death. Kanna sat in a chair by the window, her blank black eyes narrowed.

"Father." her tone was actually cold and the elder demon stilled before visibly calming himself. Kanna went on, "If they say that a Electric Blue tengu stopped them. Then we can assume that the Wild Winds are connected-"

The sudden ringing of the phone had all occupants in the room jumping, even the set of gray crows sitting on the power lines outside. Naraku picked up, "What? Ryuu-my sons? Which ones are you referring too...ah. Well, those two are always doing things they find entertaining. How old was this child? What-are you serious, Ryukotsusei? As if that will affect them. You realize they'll be absolutely horrible when you talk to them next. I'm not objecting in the least. Always a pleasure."

He hung up with a pointed look to his three children present, "That is the one person in this whole city who still holds major sway over how our plan continues. Kanna, is Renkotsu ready to kidnap that wretched half-breed and set up Sesshomaru? We need Taisho completely wrecked if this is to proceed."

Kanna made a hesitant nod, Naraku smiled but not before a sickening crunch of metal was heard. All those present in the room watched in delayed shock as the dark green crow form before literally bent the metal around itself with its aura...Kanna's shocked outcry was the summons for Muso and Byakuya; a slim figure with red eyes in the younger male's shadow. Muso's sharp intake of breath was unnoticed by all but his youngest brother and the figure, the two sharing a brief worried look. (4)

Muir took his old form before stretching brilliant green wings. His toxic green eyes landed on Naraku as the male muttered a single name, "Jade."

Muir smirked and flicked an ivy green lock over his right shoulder, "No. We're not dead, Naraku. Not like everyone thought we were. We merely spent our time brewing our insanity. I assure you, we're back!"

With his last word Muir was at the window in a flurry of varying green feathers. Naraku paling further at the sight of twin metallic gray tengu's now hovering behind him. Muir locked eyes with Muso and then Byakuya before the three were gone in a roaring of winds.

Byakuya blinked as he saw his Father visibly shaken by the appearances of those three tengu's. He blinked then looked down in surprise to the feather he felt in his right hand. Muso moved towards his Father, while hiding the feather from view. The younger male quickly hiding it in the inner folds of his clothing. Kanna stood to stand at her Father's side, "Father...what's wrong?"

Naraku held out a shaky hand. His eldest daughter readily took it in both of her own as he spoke, "Just old friends I thought were lost to me. Nothing for my dear children to worry about."

Kanna nodded as she drew closer to her Father. Naraku glancing to his sons, "Kageromaru, Juromaru don't hesitate to give your boss hell for me. Muso, go collect Kagura from the West Clan. Byakuya...finish your training."

Muso was stunned, his Father actually spoke to his youngest brother. Byakuya nodded quickly before rushing out of the room and towards the training grounds; his shadow following just as quickly. Muso nodded before turning to leave, his two remaining brothers followed him. Kanna remained at her Father's side, knowing the male would never allow her to leave until his nerves were steady. Naraku nodded silently dismissing his eldest. Kanna left never hearing her Father's whispered word, "Rosemonde."(5) 

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed as he reclined in an armchair outside of Rin's recovery room. InuYasha was sitting in his older mate's lap, the youth was leaning on one armrest. Sesshomaru's claws idly running through his hair. Neither demonic being realized they had naturally settled in the chair without much thought. The others wisely kept the thought to themselves and didn't bother the two. InuYasha made a face before bravely looking at the ceiling and not at his brother as he spoke.<p>

"Hey, Sesshomaru..."

"Yes?" the elder's voice seemed distant, the others kept silent watch on the two.

"There's something that's been on my mind for a little while now..." InuYasha spoke lowly, low enough his brother could still hear him. Any other demonic being in the room took that moment to avoid looking at the elder dog demon when his liquid gold eyes swept the room.

"If you wish to voice it. By all means." Sesshomaru said equally low to his brother and cherished mate.

"If I was raised within the Clan...would we still be here? Like this?" InuYasha knew that with that question he had caught the elder off guard.

"Yes." apparently not...Sesshomaru's reply was quick and firm.

"You sound confident as hell." The half breed replied blinking rapidly in shock. His voice had risen slightly and the others made sure their interest was kept secret.

"InuYasha." the elder leveled an intense stern look to the younger, "This insecurity of yours confuses me, but I will explain so my intent towards you is made clear. You. Are. My. Mate. Even if you were raised in the Clan, as my distant sibling or right next to me, this between us this bond is something no one can control. It is beyond us and binds us in ways no one ever thinks of. I will never betray you, nor will I ever lay with another. Do you feel the same?"

InuYasha paused before nodding, he yelped as Sesshomaru pulled him in for a rough breath-stealing kiss. The two parted aware of the audience, but uncaring as InuYasha felt...secure. More so than he had when Sesshomaru's Mother had mentioned a betrothed, more so than he had when his brother first took him in the elder's bed. The younger leaned back against the elders chest, shooting a glare at his friends who seemed to find his open display amusing.

Sesshomaru was quick to have them all on alert, "I will not hesitate to play matchmaker with the rest of you. Scents tell a lot about a person you know."(6)

The others exchanged glances at the demon's words. None wanted to find out exactly what the male meant by that. Shippo walked back in at that time with a timid looking Kohaku. Everyone was surprised by the sudden movement of the young half-breed, even more so as Sesshomaru straightened himself to await something.

InuYasha knelt in front of Kohaku, Sango could be seen hovering behind him a little ways off. The amber eyes of the half breed focused clearly on the youth, "You okay, kid?"

Kohaku smiled at InuYasha's concern. The elder was always like that when any of the younger members of his extended family seemed off. Kohaku nodded, "Now I am. Shippo was very calming."

InuYasha glanced to the fox kit who merely shrugged; a light dusting of color over the bridge of his nose and cheeks as he muttered embarrassed, "No bid deal..."

Sesshomaru lowly chuckled and InuYasha looked back. At a silent nod from his mate the youth stood and herded the two children over to the elder. Sesshomaru locked eyes with both children, satisfaction drifting across his eyes as Kohaku didn't buckle and Shippo crossed his arms. He flicked his gaze up to InuYasha's own amber eyes, "They learned no fear from you I take it?"

InuYasha's chuckle was light an airy, "Nah. Shippo had that from the start. Kohaku's always been tough."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned a half smile to the two, "Go sit and relax as well as you can. Kaguya will tell us when we can see Rin."

The two nodded and both sat side-by-side, Shippo leaning on Kohaku as the taller boy reclined back and absently stroked the fox kit's pulled up hair as he thought. InuYasha sat down in his earlier seat as the group lapsed into a more relaxed silence. Sango sitting closer to Miroku as the male offered her a small smile. Kagome leaning back into Koga's outstretched arm as the wolf demon casually draped his arms over the back of the couch. Kikyo sat silently on the wolf's other side, smiling as the male patted her head. Jakotsu leaned back watching Bankotsu as the male leaned forward to think about a few things. Jineniji blinked a few times before sensing something amiss...the tall half-breed walked to a window and softly gasped.

The others looked up. Kagome speaking first, "What is it?"

"I think its Taisho West..." the half-breed muttered. Everyone in the room blinked before the brothers felt their father's presence. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, feeling as if his little puppy tail was on the line for some reason.

"What the hell?" the younger breathed out.

"He's determined about something. I'm afraid to find out..." the elder admitted. The last time Sesshomaru felt this from his father, he was a child and had gotten a good idea of what the Warlord was like truly angered. That was the last time Sesshomaru's Mother had taken him near Naraku Nether without his Father's knowing. InuYasha stood and with his mate at his side moved to look out the window...he barely recognized the tengu next to his father, but Sesshomaru did, "Godfather."

"Damn, that's Bane's true self?" InuYasha muttered shocked.

Sesshomaru's dark chuckle in his ear made him jump slightly, "That's what I remember."

The group watched as the two shifted into their common forms, Taisho strode with purpose into the mansion as Bane walked leisurely behind him. The tengu not afraid of hiding his pleasure at whatever it was the Demon Warlord had decided on. Sesshomaru blinked before taking InuYasha's hand and pulling the youth out into the main portion of the manor. Random members of the Clan were milling about as they were the higher ranking members of the pack, they glanced and some did double-takes as InuYasha was pulled past them. The half-breed stole a glance back to see the older looking Clan members smiling with..._Holy shit, acceptance...they accept me?!_

Sesshomaru stopped, InuYasha looked around to see InuKimi with Kagura Nether at her heels. Taisho stepped up to the small group. Bane stepped around to the pair and smiled, the tengu glanced around to see the influential members of the Clan slow to a stop to watch. One in particular made the Tengu smile as the sharp eyed dog demon crossed his arms with a quirked brow to the Clan leader.

InuKimi's tone was calm, "Finally seeing reason my son?"

Taisho twitched along with Sesshomaru and InuYasha, Bane blinked then tried not to laugh as he heard one of the Clan members mutter, "Like Father like Sons..."

Sesshomaru breathed evenly, "What ridiculous reasoning, Mother?" he nearly growled out the last word.

InuKimi blinked as she took a small step forward reaching out to pull her son to her side and away from that wretched half-breed, "Accepting my suggestion for your mate."

Taisho stepped in at that point...literally. The hulking male stepped between the female and his son, InuKimi's wrist was taken in a firm hold as Taisho returned it to her side, "That's enough, InuKimi."

"Pardon?" the female was shocked.

"Sesshomaru has already chosen-" Taisho was trying to remain calm.

"A filthy half-breed—ah..." InuKimi froze as the words left her mouth. Taisho's eyes went cold, Kagura shivered despite her Father's assurance that Taisho would never harm a child. To Taisho Kagura was still a child, that she was now thankful for.

"To. Your. House. Woman." Taisho growled out, making the female back away. Though the male made no move towards her she was still backing as he spoke, "You no longer hold the sway you did. Any further of your digging into My Heir's chosen mate...I'll personally annul our union and throw you to the males who'd make use of you. Am. I. Clear?"(7)

InuKimi barely nodded before basically fleeing the manor, the Clan waited until she was gone before a kind eyed female gently led Kagura away. The words drifting back to the Clan Leader were music to his ears, "Lady Nether, we no longer require you presence. Ever again, so be a dear and return home to your delightful Father. And give him our regards..." she closed the door and another male spoke out behind them...

"That was long overdue, elder brother." the voice said as the male Bane noticed earlier walked out into full view. Father and sons had all jumped as the male spoke, Bane rolled his eyes at their shared reaction as other Clan members snickered.

Sesshomaru smiled softly, "Uncle Masumi. When did you return?"

"Two hours ago, my dear Little Sesshomaru. I see you found your true bond." the elder flicked his now gentle gaze to InuYasha. The younger male didn't move behind Sesshomaru like his instinct told him, instead he stood proud at his elder's side. Masumi smiled and nodded, "Yup. Izyaoi's boy all right. She gave me a much more feminine toned stance, but just as courageous as your showing Little InuYasha."

InuYasha blinked but felt warmth roll over him as the other male added on 'little', he glanced to his Father who merely nodded to confirm the silent question: Is that good? Bane stepped forward, "Masumi, your return couldn't have come at a better time...Naraku Nether-"

"I know. I felt the Jewel of Four Souls shatter not too long ago. Tractus Night's doing I suspect." the male intoned glancing around at the Clan present, he knew all those here were those he could trust. After all, they all hated InuKimi as much as he did.

Taisho blinked, "How much do you know, little brother?"

Masumi sighed heavily, "Too much. I know now why our Father's died the way they did. And Taisho...you're going to raise hell after I tell you everything...just remember that Naraku can not be killed at this point in time..."

Taisho held up his hands, "I make no guarantees..."(8)

InuYasha watched as many of the Clan present smirked in knowing of their Leader's temper and Sesshomaru merely huffed in annoyance. Masumi nodded before shrugging, "Fair enough. Why don't we continue this elsewhere. I trust our Kin to keep InuKimi in her place and the manor safe as you retreat further into it."

Taisho nodded and looked to his sons, "Join us?"

Sesshomaru shared a silent communication with InuYasha. The youth merely got a feeling and agreed with it. The elder nodded and the two made to follow their father. Taisho leaned close to Bane's ear as he passed the tengu, "Stay with me."

Bane shivered at the demand, not request was clear in the demon's tone. He gave the other a half-glare before turning to follow, Taisho smirked. Neither saw that Masumi nodded in satisfaction at the actions between the two elder males.

Tractus looked around at the tengu's present; they were in a central sitting room near Taisho's personal Study. Silva sat in the center of the group, his snowy locks being played with by little Lula. Lori sat to one side of her elder brother, as Rosemonde sat by a window watching the clouds lazily drift. Nails hadn't returned with Ah-Un yet as the twins were on their way with Muir. Bane was drawing closer to the small group. Tractus had contacted Masumi and was the reason behind the Inu-yokai returning to the City. She blinked as Rosemonde walked to a balcony suddenly and opened the double door to allow Muir and the twins to land.

"Holy hell...you actually revealed yourself to him?" Tractus questioned in absolute shock.

Muir huffed, "Naturally. Where is-?"

The emerald tengu and all others snapped their attention to the doors as they opened. Taisho momentarily paused before smiling wide. InuYasha looked shocked before shaking his head with a pointed glare to his extended family, Muir merely smirked in response.

"Considering. I remember only the eldest three, accurately from childhood. Its good to see how much the others have grown." the Clan Leader said as he walked in to sit in a large armchair facing the others. Masumi sat with a guarded expression when faced with the tengu's; as Silva smirked lecherously at him.

Bane shot the younger a glare, "Silva."

Silva blinked innocently, "Yes?"

"Viola." Bane's tone was neutral as the child tengu sharply pulled on the elder's hair. Silva hissed at his sister before closing his eyes, allowing Masumi to relax in his seat.

Taisho watched as his sons sat, Sesshomaru pulling InuYasha into his side as the younger reclined into the hold. Taisho moved an arm slightly as Bane took to sitting on the armrest next to the other male as they did as children. Tractus smiled before clasping her hands, "Well. I'm grateful that the other kittens aren't here. But I will go and explain things to them. I've already heard all I need to from Masumi-sama. So, this tabby cat's off to prepare her kittens."

Tractus left and Taisho looked to his younger brother, "Well. What is there to tell us, younger brother?"

Masumi sighed, "The Blue Moon is due at the end of the week. At that point in time, the Jewel of Four Souls is due to rejoin in the area where the powers of the spirits clash with that of the living. The first soul at this location must offer a pure heart for their wish to be granted."

Lula made a face, "So...its the classic: Virgin sacrifice?"

Masumi chuckled, "Not quite. The heart of the sacrifice must be filled with a pure emotion. The texts weren't clear on what sort of emotion. And one did say that the sacrifice didn't have to be pure of body. Even if that sort of sacrifice would appease the more twisted soul within the Jewel."

Muir blinked, "Well. At least its more lenient than we gave it credit for at the start of all this."

Masumi chuckled hollowly, "If only. The price demanded of the first soul to make the wish is what concerns me. If Naraku knew what was expected of him he would of never taken hold of that damn thing."

Taisho blinked, "Why?"

Masumi sighed, "From what I gathered. Naraku was the first soul to come into contact with the Jewel. It's recognized him as a potential wisher. If he was to take that wish...the price would be his own life in exchange."

Bane froze, "I'm going to kick his eight-legged ass after all this..."

Sesshomaru held InuYasha closer as they both growled out, "Get in line."

The tengu's smirked at one another. Silva looked back to his younger brother as the slender tengu held himself locked away in his own nightmare. Rosemonde stood at the balcony doors. Leaning on the doorfram heavily the pink tengu seemed to fade slightly in color, "Naraku..."(9) 

* * *

><p>Tractus smiled as the others stood when she entered, she crossed her arms at seeing Nails sitting with Kohaku and Shippo on either side of him. That signaled to her that the tengu's were getting worried. She smiled before sitting in a chair facing them all.<p>

"We got trouble kittens." she started.

Kirara made a pained noise, "My brother?"

Tractus blinked, "Alive kitten. Muir told me he saw the young male in Byakuya's shadow. It seems that Naraku keeps the kitten near the youngest member of the family for training. Muir left a message for him with the naive Byakuya. Though I hate using the smallest kitten like that."(10)

Ah-Un spoke, "Origami. One of the more tolerable Nether Sons. I worked with him once, he was skittish around me keeping a mask up that wasn't really convincing. I knew he was scared of failing."

Tractus chuckled, "He's the product of abuse. I'm getting off track. We have one week to pinpoint a location."

Sango blinked, "A week?"

"Yes, at the end of the week the Blue Moon occurs..." Tractus' tone was serious.

"The Jewel becomes active." Kagome gasped.

"Naraku gets his wish." Kikyo said exchanging worried looks with her sister.

Nails tightened his grip slightly on the two teens, they both looked up at their elder. The elecitric blue tengu's voice was cold, "What else aren't you telling us, Tractus?"

Tractus sighed, "Naraku's own life will be the price exchanged for whatever wish he wants granted. Also...Masumi said the Jewel needed a pure sacrifice."

Koga snorted, "That rules out most people here in the city-"

Tractus let out a unientended chuckle, "Not Virgin...it must be one with a pure emotion in their heart. Doesn't say what type so..."

Koga blinked, "Oh...then, yeah...we're screwed. Pure emotion in the literal sense can be anything from pure rage...to pure love."

Miroku blinked as he looked at the wolf, "You're seriously that deep?"(11)

The wolf looked proud before the insult hit...then he growled at the other male, "Watch it Monk..."

Nails smiled lifelessly, "Rosemonde...he knows doesn't he?"

Tractus nodded. Nails huffed, "My big brother can make it. That or he'll personally ram Naraku's ass when this is all over with."

There was dead silence before Sango spoke, "Big brother?"

Koga sputtered, "That's what your hung up on...I'm stuck on 'ram Naraku's ass'!"(12)

Nails smirked, "Yes Sango. Against outward appearances, Rosemonde is the fourth eldest of my siblings. I'm sixth eldest and yes Koga...before this City went to hell in a hand-basket. Naraku and Rosemonde were bonded...then Naraku broke his heart by denying him a full bond."

Jieniji muttered what everyone else thought at that moment, "Bastard."(13)

Tractus looked up at the large half-breed, "Holy-"

Shippo blinked and lightened the mood with his next question, "So...who's older than who with the Tengu's?"

Nails chuckled as he answered with almost childish glee, "Well...Crimson is the eldest. Silva's second, with Jade being third. Rosemonde's fourth, Lilac is fifth while I'm sixth. Gray is seventh, his twin Ivory is eighth and little Viola is ninth."

Everyone was lost. The female twins voiced it, "Huh?"

Nails blinked, "Oops. Forgot...we changed our names when Rosemonde got his heart broke and Crimson lost his temper. Silva and Rosemonde never changed their names, cause Silva took Rosemonde out of the City to recover when he was slipping while we where here. Uhm...Bane is Crimson. Muir is Jade, Lori is Lilac, Jin is Gray, Jarle is Ivory and Lula is Viola."

Ah-Un blinked after a few moments of understanding silence, "And you Nails...what's your real name?"

Nails actually looked like he blushed, "Azure."

Ah-Un smirked making the tengu actually blush along with a few others at his tone, "Nothing wrong with that..."

**TBC**

**Lunny: Just to clarify this...the tengu's all have different names they gave up when they disappeared from public view. Also, I think you people wanna know the age listing. Here it goes Bane or Crimson is the eldest, Silva is second, Muir/Jade is third, Rosemonde is fourth, Lori/Lilac is fifth, Nails/Azure is sixth, Jin & Jarle/Gray & Ivory are seventh & eighth while Lula/Viola is ninth. Special Notes:**

**(1) I had to.**

**(2) Tch...Showoffs...**

**(3) GTFO NAILS!**

**(4) This figure is important, the moving shadow. Remember this figure...engrave it in your mind...**

**(5) Holy hell-it's EMOTION! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We still hate him though, yes?**

**(6) Tractus mentioned this in the last chapter... : D**

**(7) FINALLY! Someone told that bitch off...**

**(8) None of us do...especially with his well-being on the line.**

**(9) SON-OF-A- NARAKU ! You so don't deserve him...but, its for the fic...**

**(10) You engraved that figure yes...good, this is why.**

**(11) Who knew...?**

**(12) I think everyone is...who wants to see Naraku getting owned by a pink tengu?!**

**(13)Did a small part of Hell freeze over?**

**Cold: That was a lot of Notes...**

**Solarius: Read, Review...Repeat. **


	16. Chapter 14: Blue Moon's Arrival

**Lunny: Well, here we are. Took way too long cuz I'm going through a little writers block.**

**Cold: Damn straight...**

**Solarius: I swear to everything in creation...those DGM oneshots better be coming after this.**

**Lunny: They are. Just want to make sure this one is going to get wrapped up by the start of the new year...which would be amazing all the same.**

**Cold: Pray...we'll need it.**

**Lunny: Disclaimer stays: I don't own. Wish I did. **

Chapter 14

Blue Moon Arrives

Masumi gazed out the window of his old room, sighing the dog demon leaned back into the strong broad chest of Silva. The white tengu nuzzling the slightly smaller male's neck as he spoke into the warm flesh, "The little ones are preparing for the worst. Crimson has them all polishing their skills..."

Masumi chuckled, "Naraku's Children disappeared from the grid. Ryuu-nii's upset but Yoh-nii seems to understand what Naraku may be planning."

Silva smirked, "Has Ryuu ever hinted at doubting Yoh?"

Masumi chuckled, "No. I'm just wondering when those two will finally jump into a bed together. I mean hell, its not that uncommon for powerful demons to share each others bed for the sake of feeling full completion."

Silva let out a low trill, "Like us?"

Masumi growled, "No, you damn crow. Our desire to share a bed is fueled by something greater. So, shut up and prove to me that listening to you all those months ago wasn't for nothing..."

Silva met Masumi's mouth halfway and pulled the younger demon into the gentle half-shadows of their room. Satisfied that he made the right choice in allowing Masumi to form a life bond with him. (1)

After all, that was what Crimson sent him out of the City to take care of. Healing Rosemonde to some degree by showing the broken male that their Clan still had their hearts intact...

* * *

><p>Taisho leaned back as he took in the silence since InuKimi's dismissal, it was glorious. He glanced over to Crimson as the tengu also reclined in one of the larger armchairs nearby; reading an old tome. He smiled tenderly at the male remembering his childhood. The smile slowly faded as he felt a tug towards the other male once again, that had started happening a lot since their kiss at the Castle Ruins. As if Taisho allowed something to grow inside his instincts...the dog demon stood as he walked to lean over Crimson's shoulder...<p>

He blinked at the tome, "What is...?"

"Ancient Egyptian. One of Tractus' siblings sent it to her recently and Tractus hates reading old language's, but I find it invigorating." Crimson explained with little expression.

Taisho slowly smiled, "What's it say?"

Crimson smiled as he looked up, "It tells of a hidden society of abnormal humans which has existed for generations now in a distant city. Supposedly, this Society was founded by three immortals like us...it was made to protect their human descendants." (2)

Taisho made a small approving noise, "Sounds like where InuYasha would grow up happy."

Crimson sighed, "Ty, you and I both know how important pack is to Canine Demons. InuYasha would have been miserable there. Hell, he was miserable here but at least you and Sesshomaru were within view of him at times."

Taisho nodded, "True. Now, my pack is complete. Mostly."

Crimson blinked, "Mostly? Ty...your little brother is back, you now have both of your pups...why the hell is your pack mostly complete?"

Taisho shrugged, "No current Mate."

Crimson flushed before turning his head away with a mental smack, "Right. Forgot about that. Your instincts demand you take a proper and suitable Beta to act as Mother to the Pups. At least Sesshomaru found his Mate...poor InuYasha. He's a Beta and doesn't even know it."

Taisho laughed drawing his arms around the slender tengu bringing himself to kneel besides the armchair. Crimson didn't tense up but relaxed as the dog demon held him. Neither male noticed Rosemonde smiling in the background before fading away...

* * *

><p>Sango threw the large boomerang before slicing a few training dummies and sliding back as she caught the large weapon. Not too far away, Kouga and Miroku were sparring against one another. The wolf demon easily flash stepping past the sutra's of the monk as the monk quickly blocked a well aimed kick.<p>

Miroku glared, "Where exactly were you aiming, Wolf?" (3)

Kouga smirked, "You're always going on about having kids. Just thought I'd get you to be serious about sparring for once."

Kouga decided that threatening Miroku in that manner was hilarious...especially after the intense spar which took place. Sango stopped her own exercises to watch in mild amusement...

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kikyo sat meditating. Kikyo stopped before she stood with a quick pace, Kagome opened one eye to focus on her sister before speaking, "We need the floor, Sis."<p>

"I'm worried about Muso. What if Naraku forces him to do something?" Kikyo fretted as Kagome sighed. The younger half of the female twins knowing now they'd never be able to finish meditating now. She watched her sister a few more turns as the elder female went on with her worries, "I mean. Muso was so kind to us and rarely agreed with any praise directed at his Father...oh Kagome..."

"Are you in love with him?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo turned shock written across her face, "No. Why would I be?"

Kagome nodded knowing how careless her sister could be, "Why are you worried about him then?"

"He's not like Naraku's other children. I think if this was a different story, then he'd be like the elder brother InuYasha deserves...nothing like Sesshomaru." Kikyo reasoned. (4)

Kagome nodded silently not liking where her sisters thoughts were going, but the younger miko knew better than to voice anything against her elder. So she regained her meditative state, slightly relaxing as she felt her sister take the spot next to her once again.

* * *

><p>Kirara sent another round of attacks at the trees around her as Shippo stood off to the side with Kohaku, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. The two bounty hunters were there only on the grounds that Kohaku was still their charge and they wanted to make sure he was being trained properly. Kirara finished her round then shot the two adult humans a smirk.<p>

Bankotsu blinked, "You challenging me Cat?"

Kirara shrugged. Bankotsu nodded, "Your on...first set of attacks to knock down the trees loses."

The nekomata bowed to show her acceptance, words weren't exchanged after that as Jakotsu crossed his arms to watch as his beloved Bankotsu actually relax. Kohaku exchanged giggles with Shippo as the two flopped to sit, watching their role models train. Shippo looked up as Jakotsu tapped their heads speaking, "You two wanna play a few games?"

The two youths nodded vigorously as Jakotsu led them away to stand in view, but out of the way of their elders. The elder started up small seemingly childish games that had both youths laughing, Bankotsu smiled as he noticed basic tactics intertwined with the game. Jakotsu was training the boys.

It was few hours later that Kirara lost the challenge. Much to the demon cat's shock. (5)

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru stepped back as his brother lunged, clearly amused as he allowed the younger to hit the floor. Sesshomaru sighed, "Overextended."<p>

InuYasha glared up at him, "Shut. Up."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Try again."

The half-breed got up. The two circled each other before the younger tried again. This time he timed it right as he stepped back out of the elder's strike range before the other male could knock him off balance again. Sesshomaru looked impressed, "Good. You're learning."

InuYasha chuckled, "Your tough, but a good teacher."

Sesshomaru's smirk softened before flash-stepping before the younger and flipping InuYasha onto his back. The elder easily pinned him before feeling the rapid rise and fall of his brother's panting breaths against his own chest. The elder suppressed a growl before claiming the younger's lips in a demanding kiss. InuYasha's moan caught in his throat as his elder dominated the lip-lock. Both knew full well that anyone of the West Clan would come through those Dojo doors and their moment would be ruined...

Everyone in the West Clan knew that if they walked into that Dojo...they were dead.

Horribly, without a doubt...dead.

Unless they were one of Sesshomaru's long time friends and member of the Mothra Demon Clan. Menomaru Mothra. Only Son of Hyoga Mothra and a teacher at the collective West Dojo's. Menomaru blinked once at the sight of the two males on the floor. The situation clicked in his mind.

He blinked twice as Sesshomaru seemed to not take notice but grind into his poor whimpering younger brother/mate.

He blinked a total of three times before sighing and snapping the doors sharply behind him as he walked further in. Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red at the edges when he broke the kiss, but not the grind to glare with a growl to the invader. Seeing it was Menomaru, the dog demon relaxed some to actually grace the other with words...

"What the hell do you want?" the dog demon snapped. InuYasha's mortified face was flushed, but all thought went out the window when Sesshomaru pressed their hips together. Adding his yokai aura into it to ellict a rather pleasing keen from his young mate.

Menomaru huffed, "Well that's a fine greeting to an old friend. Don't worry. I won't tell your Father your soiling his floors with something other than blood."

Sesshomaru raised a slender white brow, "Just like I never told your Father or Ryukotsusei about you claiming little Ryuura last winter?"

Menomaru paused and blinked for a fourth time that day in thought, "Touche. I was here getting the sword I left from practice earlier."

Sesshomaru watched as the Moth Demon picked up a sword from the corner, a sword that Menomaru never drew unless he was absolutely serious. Sesshomaru had seen the other male wield that blade only once...and was glad when his friend sheathed the monster. He waited for the other to get to the door before calling out, "When you two decide to gather the courage to tell your respected Father's know that you have my support. Maybe, when everything's peaceful we'll have a group outing. The four of us."

Menomaru chuckled as he looked back, "I am grateful for the support my friend. I hope to have a few more Old Friend's with us on this outing though. We'll see if they get their chosen partners."

With that cryptic phrase the Moth Demon opened one half of the doors before sliding it shut with a soundproof seal laid upon it. A parting gift to the other demon.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly before grinding more fiercely into his little mate. InuYasha didn't hit the floor with the back of his head, as his brother's Mokomoko suddenly appeared under the two. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't take his little brother at this point, they had to be quick. He hated doing this, but his instinct told him it was unwise to tempt Fate...she could be a real piece of work sometimes. So, against his inner lust he kept the fierce pace grunting as a nice layer of sweat starting to break out across his body. He felt the dampness which meant InuYasha was in the same state he was in. It was satisfaction in itself to know that...

InuYasha's own inner lust was just thrilled his mate was driving into him like this. It was exciting to not be taken, but know that the other male wanted him badly enough to risk getting caught. The younger male rose up against his elder's forceful push down. The two caught each others moan as they locked in a fervent kiss to keep quiet. InuYasha felt his senses go wild after Sesshomaru hiked the youths legs over the elder's narrow waist and ground into his backside. The elder making his desire clear while also giving the younger a wicked promise. It was the the thought and memories from their first point of intercourse that caused InuYasha to cum. _**Something**_ in the back of his mind told him that Sesshomaru felt it and soon after the young mate felt warmth from his elder mate's loins.

Panting the two looked at one another. Sesshomaru leaned down to nuzzle InuYasha's neck before breathing into it, "We're bathing together, but I assure you little brother. Father will kill us if I take you on the shower walls."

InuYasha chuckled hoarsely, "I know. I can wait."

Sesshomaru looked down at him, "We won't get another chance for this for a while yet. The Blue Moon approaches."

InuYasha nodded, "I repeat. I. Can. Wait. Can you?"

"A challenge? Accepted." Sesshomaru intoned. Both males knew that the 'challenge' was half-hearted and more of a way to keep focus on their Father's well-being. Something both sons knew was more important than sex...(6)

* * *

><p>Ah-Un looked down at where his tail curled as he sat, Rin slept peacefully in said curl. Her small lungs working properly as she breathed lightly. He glanced up as Jinenji continued mixing the herbs according to a recent order. He wasn't training, but instead thought over a few things. He flicked his gaze over to where the tengu's sat in a small group.<p>

_'A murder of crows...heh.'_ he thought with a smile. He took note that Bane, Rosemonde, Silva and Muir weren't with the others. As Nails...Azure...laughed at something Jin said to Jarle he realized he didn't really care. His focus was on the electric blue twisted minded tengu who somehow pissed off his Father with his mere appearance. He blinked as Lula sat, her much smaller form easily nuestling itself in the space Rin left within the curl of his tail.

"Ryuu-nii doesn't like how we disappeared. He most likely knew from the moment Azure-nii walked in that he wasn't Nails of the Wild Winds. Lori-nee said that when Nara-nii broke Rose-nii, Crimson-nii was really upset. So, Crimson-nii had Silva-nii hide Rose-nii in the city where Masa-nii was hiding. I only know from stories, but I think that Crimson-nii and the others really missed being with their friends." the child muttered. Ah-Un didn't understand really why she was telling him everything, but as she went on he understood his Father's anger a bit more. Nodding he missed it as Azure looked over. Ah-Un rested one hand on Viola's small back, smiling down as the child nuzzled deeper into the warmth of his tail. Azure's eyes grew distant as he thought of the dragon demon becoming a Father in his own time. Something the tengu knew full well a male consort would never give him. (7)

* * *

><p>Tractus sighed as she thought over what the past few days were like. Chaotic, hectic and above all...TIRING! She had the tengu's assist with helping the kids prepare for the showdown as well as search the city for 'a place where the dead clash with the living'.<p>

_'Logically, that would mean the graveyards scattered throughout the outskirts of the City and the main graveyard in the City's center...but, no energy spikes. Masumi said that it would spike until the day before the Blue Moon. Today.'_ she thought as she tossed the glass vial which now held the pieces of the Jewel. She had collected it from the others once she could and now found that the pieces refused to rejoin, _'Something Masumi said would happen...damn, that dog won't let me live this down will he?'_

Tractus blinked as she felt a pull towards the edge of the roof she was currently standing on. She placed one foot as she gazed down into the barren playground below. She blinked as she watched as a shadowy figure walked briskly after the sudden appearance of Byakuya. Seems that the youth was upset about something. She looked at the cloaked figure watching their movements as they were oddly reminded of...

_'Kikiri...so, that's where Naraku placed you. Heh, looks like rumors were right.' _Tractus mused as Byakuya stopped. She leaned down to hear what was being said.

"I can't...I just can't!" Byakuya whined as he started to pace. The figure sat down on a worn bench, their head turning with the youths movements. Byakuya went on, "How can he ask me to do that, Kikiri?"

Kikiri finally spoke his voice a far cry from the kitten-ish squeak that Kirara would recall; "He cares very little for any of his half blood offspring. Surely his treatment of Muso, Kagura and yourself are proof enough of his loveless soul towards you Mother."

Byakuya whirled around to face the cloaked male, his purple eyes blazing; "Excuse me, where do you get off nekomata?!"

Kikiri's cloak was thrown off as the elder male flashed stepped to get in the other male's face, "Make no mistake little spider. If not for this damn collar around my neck your throat, among other things, would be mine." Kikiri spoke as he openly let his bright eyes wander over the slender half breed in front of him.

Tractus took note that while Byakuya had the decency to gulp he didn't back away like a sane person. Nope the kid stood there with squared shoulders and a set jaw. The feline demoness blinked in surprise, _'Oh ho...a backbone, wonder how Naraku let that survive.'_

Tractus looked Kikiri over. Her fellow feline was tall, as was natural for a feline male. Unlike his tan and black sister however, Kikiri was a inky black with the same patterns as his sibling only in a rich vibrant red. His narrow eyes were a bright iridescent gold as they roamed over the trained body in front of him. His bangs were fluffier than Kirara's, while his inky black hair flowed to about half her length straight down his back.

"Without that collar, Kikiri we both know Renkotsu would of killed you several times over." the younger half breed said with notable false bravado. He backed up as the feline advanced, right into a bench where he promptly fell on his rear. Kikiri loomed over the other male. Neither dared to break eye contact, not when Kikiri leaned down nor when Byakuya reached up to grip the spiked collar around Kikiri's neck. Tractus blushed as she looked away, unseeing of the deep kiss the two shared. Kikiri trailed a hand down Byakuya's side to rest on his hip as his other hand gripped the back of the bench. His thumb traced along the younger male's exposed hip flesh as he angled his head to taste more.

The two broke apart as Byakuya felt his control of the collar slip, he wanted to avoid hurting the feline demon as much as possible. Kikiri felt Byakuya's hand fall from the collar and he graced the younger male with a seductive smile before pulling away completely. Tractus looked back as she heard Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Well...that was..." the youth started to say as he leaned back.

"Was what?" the feline inquired with a smirk.

Byakuya laughed as he flipped a strand of wayward hair over Kikiri's shoulder, "Long overdue." he admitted.

Tractus leaned back watching the two for a few moments more. She drew a few conclusions from what she was looking at...

1- Kikiri was doing more _**training**_ that originally thought.

2- Naraku's plan involves something his children can give him.

3- There was no way Naraku would get what he wanted...his kids were as selfish as he was.

4- Things may have just gotten easier for them.

She fully stood then turned only to freeze as Goshinki stood merely ten feet from her. He looked her up and down before nodding.

"I expected you to be a lot more intmidating. Seeing you in person you beat my sisters in beauty..." he said casually crossing his arms.

Tractus blinked before crossing her own arms, "Huh...even though you've known about me. This would be our first meeting. Considering I only showed myself to certain siblings of yours."

Goshinki nodded, "That you have, Lady Night. Though thanks to you the twins are now under constant watch on my Father's orders."

Tractus smirked proudly, "Serves those two idiots right for not covering their tracks properly. So, why are you here?"

Goshinki nodded to the scene of the two males now going throgh basic training motions, Kikiri a respectful distance from the younger male. Still close enough that Tractus could tell the two males were teasing each other which was cute in its own way. She looked back and was surprised to see Goshinki with a tender smile as he watched the two. She looked away from the eldest of Naraku's children when he looked her way.

"So...what are you planning now?" Goshinki asked.

Tractus laughed, "That's what I should be asking you."

Goshinki made a thoughtful pose before nodding, "True. Father merely wanted to see if there was something between those two. I didn't see much beyond a regular training session. After that...we're going to where the Jewel will reform."

Tractus was two feet away from the taller male almost instantly, "Where is that?"

Goshinki looked down at her, "I don't owe you. I don't have to tell you and I certainly won't say anything so that my family is protected. Have a nice night, Tractus."

As the other demon walked away Tractus mentally cursed before watching as Muir took to the skies behind her. She knew the tengu was there ever since she started pacing. She hoped Muir wouldn't do anything stupid, but knowing her luck he would. She sighed as she turned to leave...(8)

* * *

><p>Muir barreled to the left as Goshinki changed course, he flew lower to get a better view of the demons path through the forest that the male had gone into soon after leaving Tractus. He gave a sharp outcry as (yet again) he felt a burlap sack encase him. He heard Renkotsu outside and vowed to kill the stupid jerk once he got a chance. Muir hoped that his talons were at least poking whoever was swinging him around like this.<p>

"If you smack that thing against the bricks, it would be fine." Renkotsu said. Muir braced himself for impact, but felt something yank him out of someone's grip as he heard Renkotsu stutter, "Go-Goshinki!"

Muir felt a strong arm encircle him as he ruffled his feathers to get his bearings. He looked up at the eldest of Naraku's Children and was surprised at how different the youth really looked from his Father. The crow was placed on the large male's now crooked arm as the demon overlooked the male before him, "Renkotsu. Don't you know its not nice to pick on something 1/5 your size?"

The bald man backed up as he turned to run with his accomplices following after. Goshinki sighed at the male's cowardice and looked to the crow now perched on his arm. Muir blinked slowly at him before ruffling his feathers as the demon sighed.

"Why were you following me tengu?" the demons asked tiredly.

Muir jumped off taking his tengu form as he sat crossed legged in a nearby tree, "Naraku is already at the location...I assume you were going to him. I was going to follow you to report to Tractus where the fight would take place."

"So, she won't let Father have his way huh..." Goshinki muttered.

Muir growled, "Naraku intends to end the life of someone dear to my Clan. Even if it wasn't her orders, my Clan would still move against Naraku's intentions. That you can bet on, child."

Goshinki rolled his shoulders as he allowed his demon hammer to materialize, "Then I can't let you further in these woods tengu. My Father lies beyond with most of my siblings, once we're all gathered. He'll begin the ritual to fulfill his desires!"

Muir sighed softly as he let his own weapon a slender spear slide into his hands, "Then...this can't be avoided. It would be a shame to kill you Goshinki, your aura is quite...satisfying." (9)

Goshinki didn't shiver but he did flash the other male a smirk, "My thanks for the odd compliment. Are you ready?"

Muir made himself ready before bracing himself as Goshinki lunged.

* * *

><p>Tractus looked around at the tengu's who gathered, along with them were the kids. She looked around counting all but Muir...<p>

"Where is that green eyed monster?" the feline muttered.

Lola went wide eyed as she clicked with her elder brother, "Muir's fighting Goshinki in the forest surrounding the Castle!"

Tractus froze...then facepalmed. Of course the Jewel would reform where the biggest mystery of the city had taken place. The Death of the Clan Leaders. No one knew what happened to the Leaders, but everyone wanted to find out. She looked around at the group:

Sesshomaru stood next to InuYasha as the twins stood not far off. The feline took note of Kikyo's tense shoulders as she watched the two brothers. Sesshomaru glanced back at the taller of the twins his gold eyes narrowing before he moved closer to his mate. Kouga stood not too far away from Kagome as Sango stood next to her. Miroku on Kouga's other side. Bankotsu stood with Jakotsu's arm thrown around his shoulders. Kohaku standing next to the two was nervous, but at Shippo's gentle touch on his elbow he smiled. Ah-Un stood behind the two youths, a small smile as he watched the interaction. Kirara sat crossed legged before glancing to the two elder West Clan males present.

Masumi and Taisho both shared a look as Tractus sighed. The feline looked at them, "The Castle. Who saw this coming?"

Crimson shook his head, "There were never any readings from the Castle. So...why?"

Taisho crossed his arms, "Because it was on a Blue Moon that they died. Remember Crimson?"

The tengu blinked before lightly smacking his forehead, "That's right. You kids ready?"

The small group nodded, Tractus turned to look at the Castle as the group made themselves ready. Taisho stood next to her, Masumi lingering behind him as Crimson stepped up next to the taller dog demon.

"What are you thinking Ty?" Crimson asked.

Taisho let out a low growl, "Their Deaths. Something's wrong with how all this is adding up."

**TBC**

**Lunny: This took entirely too long to type. Yay muses being jerks! Special Notes:**

**(1)This pairing was hinted at last Chapter. I figured I'd let you guys know why Silva and Rosemonde were gone in the first place...**

**(2)This is a blunt reference to my next artwork, Psychics Have Problems Too. Which is actually due to begin updates once TSWH is over. Which means the sibling mentioned is Omega. (stupid no direction idiot he is...)  
><strong>

**(3)He's aiming where we all would love to aim, Miroku!**

**(4)Um...yeah, I swear to you guys...I never meant for the twins to become like this. Somehow my muse figured Kikyo wasn't through with InuYasha...wow...I mean I hate Kikyo, but never thought this Fic would start bashing her...interesting.**

**(5)A part of me always figured that Ban-chan had a talent for holding back his power. This is just proving it...**

**(6)Holy shit...seriously? [jk; just as no parent wishes to bury their child, no child wishes to bury their parent]**

**(7)Nails...Fanfiction...your laying eggs you bastard.**

**(8)Yeah, she's got good instincts.**

**(9)Muir just creeped me out...how about you guys?**

**Cold: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Solarius: Read, Review and Repeat! We like seeing and reading them!**


End file.
